Koisuru Dorei
by Tetsuhiro Morinaga
Summary: I would put the usual Yaoi warning here, but I'm fanficing about one...so yeah. there's gonna be gay stuff :p This is basically how Koisuru Boukun would go if Souichi was not a boukun (tyrant) and was instead a dorei (slave) ;) Sounds kinky, right? I hope you enjoy and review whether you do or not :) i look forward to hearing you're input (rated M for obvious reasons)
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to the first chapter of Koisuru Dorei! A few notes. I didn't have the heart to call Morinaga anything other than Morinaga because that's who he is in the books, but his real first name is Testuhiro. So when you hear people talking about the Morinaga family, please don't be confused :p And i couldn't really call Souichi "senpai" because, well, he's not Mori's superior in this story...but i may find a way to fit it in near the end. Well, that's about it, please enjoy and make many comments and critiques ^3^_

* * *

"Alright son, start browsing." Tetsuhiro Morinaga looked around apprehensively at his birthday present.

"Dad…Are you sure about this?" His father gave a derisive laugh.

"Of course, it's tradition. You're eighteen now. It's time to be a man. I got my first when I was your age." Morinaga returned his attention to the medium-sized dog cages in front of him. The occupants, however, did not match the confinements' purpose. Terrified eyes stared up at him through the bars. Morinaga turned as the shifty-looking slave trader spoke up.

"Each one is barely eighteen themselves. All kept clean and none have been handled before. You would be her first master." Morinaga knelt beside a cowering blonde in one of the bottom crates, receiving a pitiful whimper from its contents. Standing again, he walked down the isle of similarly terrified slave girls, halting suddenly as an oddity caught his eye.

"Hey, why is that cage in a corner all by itself?" An uneasy look crossed the salesman's face.

"Oh. Him. He-"

"Him? Why is he in here with the women?"

"Well…if we keep him with the other boys his age, every customer wants him; he's quite a beautiful specimen."

"So how exactly is that bad?" Morinaga's father asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's rather…unstable. We haven't been able to break him, he fights everything; especially haircuts, for some reason. That's why it's so long. and we have no idea what makes it that strange color…Hey! Be careful! He's highly sedated, but even so he may try something." Morinaga had approached the lone cage, kneeling once again to get a closer look. Slumped in a semi-sitting position against the bars, the boy's eyes were half closed and glassy, the concentrated look on his face suggesting that he was trying his hardest to stay awake. Morinaga stared, wide-eyed, at his features, his heartbeat quickening. Silver, glossy hair cascaded over pale skin, some falling over his shoulder and across his chest. An angular chin added to his masculinity, but the rest of his body did not seem to match. His was the slimmest waistline Morinaga had ever seen on a man, but the slender limbs looked to be nothing but lean muscle. '_He looks like he could definitely put up a strong fight.'_ Morinaga's hand reached towards the cage's lock of its own accord; the master key he had been given snapping the door open with a small _click_. The slave trader opened his mouth to say something but Morinaga was in the crate before a syllable could pass his lips. Inching towards that beautiful body, Morinaga reached out an arm, running his fingers through unbelievably soft, silver strands. A hand suddenly gripped his wrist, though there was little force in the hold. Glancing at his face, Morinaga was surprised by the expression. Although his eyes were struggling to focus on Morinaga's, the silver-haired boy was glaring with undisguised fury. _'Wow…I'm sure that if he could, he'd be breaking my arm right now. Those drugs were a good idea…'_Slowly, he attempted speech, the words slurred and gargled by the sedatives.

"Get…Get the…f…uck…_off_ of me…pervert." At these mumbled words, Morinaga backed away; crawling out of the cage to stand before his father.

"Come on, son. Stop playing with the homo-toys. Let's find you a nice girl and-"

"I want him." Silence lapsed for what felt like hours as his father stared at him in shock.

"…What?!"

"You told me to pick the one that I thought was the most beautiful. That's him." The salesman muttered in the background.

"Wow, to think he could turn straight men…" Morinaga laughed lightly, turning towards the shifty man.

"No, I've known I was gay for a while but didn't think father needed to know. But if he's going to drag me to places like this, I guess it's about time he found out." His father began stammering something about the family name and embarrassment and Morinaga quickly cut him off.

"This is my birthday and my choice, but even if you go back on your promise to pay, I'm still getting him." With a resigned sigh, his father turned to the third man.

"Fine. We'll take him. How much?"

"Well, I wouldn't normally sell under these conditions, but the Morinaga family should be able to handle it. For such a fine body, I'll have to charge at least a hundred thousand.

"Are you shitting me?! You haven't even managed to break him yet. Thirty thousand tops."

"He's been implanted with a tracking chip, that adds tremendously to the gross do-" Morinaga stopped listening as the negotiations rose in complexity and volume. Turning back towards his future property, he suddenly noticed how cold it was in the room. '_Most likely to make the girl's nipples hard…'_ And it was doing its job on the naked boy in the cage. But what caught Morinaga's attention more than the enticing buds was the way his muscles were convulsing in rapid shivers; goose bumps coating the pale flesh. Opening the unlocked crate door again, Morinaga reached in, pulling the boy gently out of his confinement. A few groans escaped him in his drugged state and the boy jumped groggily as Morinaga leaned him back against the cold metal bars. But, being unable to support himself, he was forced to accept the chilly surface. Slipping out of his woolen coat, Morinaga shifted the silver-haired kid to lean against him instead, draping the warm cloth around his quaking shoulders. Eyes connecting, Morinaga could tell, even through the drug induced haze, that the boy was gauging how much he should trust the kid holding him. But, as Morinaga began rubbing his arm with one hand – creating more heat with the friction – he seemed unable to stop the lids from slipping over his glazed eyes. Staring at his oddly-enticing face, Morinaga let his mind wonder, a sharp voice snapping him from his daydreams.

"Alright, Tetsuhiro. Bring your unnatural toy with you and let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Morinaga sat quietly, waiting for the striking boy beside him to wake up. The room he was stationed in was one of the many basements of his father's estate, built and furnished just for this purpose. The bed – special ordered – took up most of the room. The only other objects were a small nightstand with a lamp and a large dresser. Rings were strategically placed on the walls, floor and ceiling; and of course the headboard had bars perfect for tying things to. '_Hopefully I won't have to use any of this stuff, though…_' Unlike his father, Morinaga believed in love, his family's form of "training" repelling and disgusting him. '_But what am I going to do? They said he can be really violent…'_ As Morinaga stared at his slave's peaceful face, his mind wondering as it always did when he observed those soft features, he noticed movement. Hazel eyes opened halfway, silver eyebrows that matched the mane of long hair furrowed in pain. A low moan made its way to Morinaga's ears.

"Nnn…Where…Where am I?"

"Somewhere safe." The boy jumped at the unexpected answer; in his groggy state he had not thought anyone was with him. Jolting up in bed, the sudden movement caused him to sway, clutching his head as he fell to the side. Morinaga quickly leaned forward, catching the collapsing body in his arms.

"Careful! There are still drugs in your system. They used quite a large dose…" Pushing weakly against the arms holding him, the boy screamed with surprising force and volume.

"GET _OFF_ OF ME!" Morinaga let go in alarm, allowing his new toy to scramble as far across the bed as he could. The snap of a chain being pulled taunt caught the boy's attention as he was forced to halt, his mind just now becoming aware of his bound wrists.

"What the fuck is this?!" Morinaga hated the fear he heard underneath the violent tone.

"It's just a precaution. We were told you could be dangerous." A humorless laugh erupted from the bound boy.

"So why don't you just keep me drugged? It was working for them." Eyes locked as the answer was whispered.

"I don't think something so beautiful should be kept in that state." The boy blushed profusely at the sincere words, the reply an angry yell masking deep confusion.

"I am _not_ a homo! I never wanted any of this shit! I have a family! I had studies! I had a life before…before…" Morinaga became worried as the teen in front of him began hyperventilating; his eyes widening as it became harder and harder to breathe. '_He probably hasn't been coherently conscious long enough to cope with his captivity yet…'_ Morinaga crawled across the distance separating them, reaching the panicking boy as he struggled to back away against the unbreakable chains. Screams reverberated in Morinaga's ears as he gathered the fighting, fear-crazed slave into his arms.

"LET GO OF ME! Get your perverted paws _off of me!_ Stop!" But as Morinaga sat motionless in the embrace, the screams slowly faded. After a few minutes in silence, Morinaga felt the body in his arms relax slightly, the gasping breaths returning somewhat to normal. A whisper pervaded the silent air.

"What am I here for?" Morinaga paused, not sure his new slave wanted to know the truth.

"Um…My father…is twisted. He insisted that on my eighteenth birthday I get my first…pet. For some reason he thinks that training slaves makes a man…" With more effort than Morinaga believed possible in his state, the boy pushed him savagely away, his silver hair billowing around his face and body with the rapid movement. Even in a moment like this, Morinaga could not help but to marvel at the majesty.

"So I'm your PROPERTY?! And how does "training" work?! Are you just gonna rape me until I'm brainwashed?! 'Cause I'm telling you now, asshole, I'm _not_ going to let that happen!" Morinaga quickly leapt to his own defense, desperate to right the wrongs he had been accused of.

"No! I'm _nothing_ like my father! I would never treat someone like an animal as he does. This is my first time training, but I promise it will not involve pain or torture." At the animal comment, the boy squinted his eyes in annoyance, holding up his chained hands pointedly.

"That's your own fault. They said you were really unstable." The teen made to speak, but a sudden dizziness seemed to wash over him and he leaned heavily on his elbows, his head cradled in his hands. Afraid of another violent reaction, Morinaga fought the urge to stabilize him; asking worriedly instead.

"W-What's wrong? What hurts?" Hazel eyes met his own and it looked as if the boy was wondering why Morinaga cared so much. Slamming his eyes shut in pain, he said in spite of himself.

"I…I can't remember the last time I ate…or drank something." Morinaga was gone before he opened his eyes.

…

Morinaga watched as the meal he had prepared was inhaled. As the boy drank the last of the broth from the beef stew he had been given he laid back, his face guarded but content.

"What's your name?" the received a suspicious glare.

"Why in hell would I tell you that?" Lifting the arm still bound to the bed – the other had been released so he could eat – the silver-haired teen explained without words that his captivity did not put him in a talkative mood. '_Well, I guess now's as good a time as any to begin training…'_ Before the other had a chance to react, Morinaga had lunged, sending empty food containers flying along with the tray. Looming over shocked, wide eyes, Morinaga could not help the thrill of excitement that shot through him. '_Remember; don't go too far too soon.'_ He forced himself to calm down as the body under him began to struggle.

"What the hell is this all of a sudden?! Get off of me!"

"I only want to know your name."

"And I said hell no!" At this, Morinaga smiled sadly, his voice quiet.

"There are ways of making you…" The boy stopped his pushing and kicking, his eyes widening further at the threatening words.

"You said you didn't believe in torture, liar!"

"Who said I'd hurt you?" Before the other could reply, Morinaga lowered his head, softly connecting their lips. After a few seconds of stunned, frozen silence, the boy jerked his head violently to the side, protests streaming from his mouth.

"I already told you, I'm not a homo! This is disgusting-STOP! Morinaga had begun lightly kissing the neck and collar bone beneath him, causing the boy to writhe in discomfort. Over the screams, he whispered against warm skin.

"All I want is your name." A hand made its way up the boy's bare chest, a thumb finding his nipple and rubbing gently. The boy cried out at the unexpected jolt running up his spine from the sensitive bud, his voice growing desperate.

"W-Wait! Sto-Stop that-AH! T-Tatsumi Souichi! My name is Tatsumi Souichi!" All movement stopped except for Morinaga's head traveling from the panting kid's neck to the base of his jaw line. Shivers crawled up and down the bottom boy's spine as warm breathe blew against his skin.

"Souichi." With that one low word, Morinaga backed off, allowing the shaken teen to sit up and slide across the enormous bed, only to be stopped by the chain at his wrist. Morinaga ignored the hostile glares being shot at him from across the mattress. Standing from the bed, he walked over to where the chain connected to the wall beside the headboard. Placing a key into the lock attached to the bindings, he removed the deadbolt; unraveling quite a long section of chain.

"Okay, You've been given the full length of chain, so you can reach just about everywhere in here." Pointing towards the door on the opposite wall, he added. "That's the bathroom. The shower is stocked and ready for use; you're free to help yourself." Walking over to the dresser, Morinaga opened one of the top drawers, pulling out a bundle of clothes. Placing them on the bed, he made eye contact with the still-staring boy, causing his glare to waver a little.

"Here's some underwear and jeans. They're brand new and should fit. I would give you a shirt but you wouldn't be able to put it on with the cuff…" Hazel eyes just continued to stare silently, a slightly confused expression in the furrowed brow. Taking a step towards the door beside the nightstand, Morinaga turned, asking softly.

"Do you need anything?"

"Yeah. I need out of this hell hole."

"I'm sorry. I'll try to make it as comfortable as possible for you here." Morinaga heard a rough voice as he closed the door behind him.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"I still don't know your name." Morinaga's eyes widened in shock. '_Why does he care?"_

"…Morinaga Tetsuhiro." The small metallic click of the locking door was the only sound that followed those two words.

…

Souichi stared at the locked door in silence, his mind reeling. He had hated his captors completely. They had denied him comfort, clothing, nourishment and even his consciousness. And now this boy, who was supposed to be just like them, had returned all of it back to him. Everything about Morinaga was dark except for his personality. Souichi vaguely remembered that chocolate hair - that tanned complexion - from the cage he had been in before. '_He's the one that covered me in something…made it warmer…'_ Souichi shook his head, attempting to force out the last of the grogginess he felt from the copious amounts of drugs leaking slowly out of his system; his silken locks whipping his face in the process. '_Okay, he may be better than those other people, but he's still a sadistic freak that thinks owning slaves is right. And the way he attacked me like that…'_ Flashes of the incident crept into Souichi's head, causing him to shiver in repulsion. '_I need a shower.'_ Gathering the clothes in his arms, Souichi made his way shakily to the bathroom door; he had not stood up in some time and found he needed some practice. The sound of the chain dragging along the floor behind him caused the captive to slam the bathroom door open with more force than necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have school tomorrow, so I'm leaving this with you. Call if you need anything."

"What would I need that for? I wouldn't ask you for food if I was starving to death." Morinaga erupted into a bout of mirthful laughter.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you've already done that." Souichi scowled to hide his own amusement.

"Shut up. You know what I meant." Morinaga's face became a little more somber with his response.

"But seriously. If something goes wrong, _call me._" Souichi felt little anxiety at the warning - he was fairly confident he could take anybody that might come after him – but felt a confusing emotion rise at the sight of Morinaga's worry. Although he still acted angry and detached, Souichi had found himself relaxing subconsciously; Morinaga's personality seemed to carry that effect. The last few days had not been as bad as he had anticipated. Saturday, the day after Souichi's purchase, Morinaga had spent the whole day in the basement, attempting to get to know the reserved and hostile boy to whom he was now committed. The first few conversations fell flat, Souichi's stubborn silence killing them before they could get started. But Morinaga was persistent and, as the morning slipped into afternoon, Souichi began engaging in the topics that interested him in spite of himself. One important thing the pair discovered was that they were both interested in the same major; though Morinaga was in his last year of high school and Souichi had been in the middle of his sophomore year of college before his abduction. Morinaga did not hesitate to collect his pile of textbooks, inspiring an endless amount of discussions and debates as they flipped through the contents.

By Sunday, Morinaga could not help but to notice just how comfortable Souichi had become around him; even going so far as to lean across Morinaga's crossed legs as he reached for a text book on the other side of the spacious bed. '_I don't know how much longer I can hold out to this temptation.'_ He thought as Souichi's skin brushed lightly against his own. Souichi, of course, seemed completely oblivious to the effect he had on his owner; the only thing he bothered to notice was that they were on a similar academic level and could carry an interesting, intellectual conversation.

Looking down at the cell he had been given, Souichi noticed something off about it.

"Why aren't there any numbers?" The only buttons on the device was a green call key and red end.

"Just press the green button and it will connect with my cell." The reason hit Souichi as he watched Morinaga's face become uncomfortable, his eyes downcast. '_It's so I can't call anyone else…'_

"Well…goodnight." Morinaga mumbled into the awkward silence, getting to his feet and making his way to the staircase door.

"Hold on." He turned slowly back around, an apprehensive look on his face.

"Do you need anything before I go?" Souichi paused, debating whether his question was worth the show of weakness.

"…Um…Could you…leave the textbooks you don't need here? Just for something to occupy my time…" Not looking forward to a day stuck in this cage with nothing to do, Souichi swallowed his pride and asked something of his owner. Making his way back across the room and on the bed, Morinaga suddenly and without warning sidled into Souichi's personal space. Muscles locked up as dark eyes bored into his own.

"What the hell are you-"

"Kiss me." A short silence followed these words, broken by,

"WHAT?!"

"Give me one kiss and I'll leave the books here. Don't, and I'll take them with me."

"For the last time; I'm NOT GAY! Get off of me!" Morinaga's voice remained low and soft even as Souichi's rose in volume and pitch.

"It's just one kiss, and it will keep you from being bored tomorrow. But, if you don't like this exchange, there are other ways to make your time alone more interesting." Morinaga knew his plan was working by the flash of fear that crossed the hazel eyes in front of him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I could come in tomorrow morning, tie your arms to the headboard and leave you there while I'm at school with a vibrator at full power digging into your-"

"Alright! Alright! I'll kiss you, dammit!" Lunging forward, Souichi crashed his lips violently into Morinaga's, his eyes screwed shut and jaw clenched. Even though he made the initial move, Souichi sat stalk still, his lips pursed closed. A warm hand come up to caress his face, tucking long trindles of silver hair behind his ear. The hand then moved to the back of his head, holding it in place as lips began moving. '_Oh, god. I can't control myself.'_ Morinaga felt his mind cloud as his other hand began roaming the pale flesh in front of him. Hands began pushing on his chest – wielding much more power than before – managing to separate their mouths.

"The deal was one kiss, so sto-MF!" Morinaga was on top of him in a heartbeat, resuming the kiss with a new vigor.

"St-Stop! Ah!" Opening his mouth to speak was a bad idea, Souichi found out, as Morinaga's tongue slipped between his parted lips.

Pain exploded in Morinaga's jaw and he jumped back, hands clutching his face. Souichi's fist was still in the air form where it had connected with its target. Sitting back up, Souichi stared at Morinaga's hunched form, wondering how he was going to react to the blow. One hand still on his jaw, dark eyes filled with hurt stared into hazel ones, radiating anger and a little fear. Quietly, Souichi broke the silence.

"You said only one kiss…"

"I know. It was my bad." Morinaga was out of the room before Souichi could respond.

…..

Two weeks passed in much the same way. Most of their time was spent going over Morinaga's school notes and homework. But every once in a while, Morinaga inched closer, seeing how far he could get. And every time ended in Souichi becoming overwhelmed and hurting his owner in some way. Bruises soon began sprouting over Morinaga's skin, receiving suspicious and questioning looks from his father. Even with the physical pain, Morinaga refused to give up; seeing the progress with every failed attempt. Since every meal and form of entertainment (mostly books) required a payment of one kiss, it got to where there was little complaint at the quick peck that would have disgusted the recipient earlier.

Still dazed by the dinner kiss, Morinaga sat at the dinner table with his father, his mind still in the basement where Souichi sat eating. A deep voice forced its way into his distracted thought process and Morinaga snapped back to reality when he realized it was directed at him.

"Sorry. I didn't catch that." His father gave an annoyed sigh.

"I said, how is training going?"

"Pretty good." Morinaga muttered at his dinner plate, picking absentmindedly at his food.

"Really? Because it looks like you sport a new injury every time you go down in that room. That black eye looks painful, Tetsuhiro."

"It's been a little rough, but I'm getting through to him, I can tell." His father's voice rose in his heated reply.

"You're not supposed to be "getting through to him"! You're supposed to be training him to give you pleasure. The only thing you seem to be getting out of this is pain."

"I _am_ training him. I'm just using a more gradual method. I refuse to torture them like you do. They're still human beings."

"No, they're our _property_. Don't you go deluding yourself with the idea of an actual relationship with that boy. No matter how nice you are, the facts never change. He doesn't want to be here. You're forcing him to stay. The only thing you can do is beat the resistance out of him or you will always be covered in bruises. What are you going to do? Take him on dates? He would be gone in a heartbeat if you ever let him out of this house." Standing from the table, Morinaga stormed out of the dining room, leaving an uneaten meal and slamming the door behind him.

….

"That was quick; I'm not done eating yet." Souichi looked up as Morinaga stormed into the basement, a furious expression on his face. Kneeling beside the bed in front of him, Morinaga placed a hand on each side of Souichi's face, staring intently into his eyes. The unusual behavior and angry scowl kept Souichi from speaking; afraid of what the boy kneeling at his feet would do in this state. Pulling gently, the hands lowered his head slowly, bringing their lips into contact. Souichi hated how comfortable this had become for him, his mouth moving against his will with Morinaga's. Backing his head away and letting go of Souichi's face, Morinaga seemed to calm, his eyes losing some of the fiery anger. Slightly concerned, but unwilling to let his owner know it, Souichi muttered quietly.

"What…?" Morinaga answered the unfinished question in a tired voice, his head resting in one palm.

"Sorry, I needed to calm down and that was the only way I could think to do it." Flopping down on the bed, Morinaga muttered from where he lay on his stomach; his voice muffled by the bed sheets.

"Say something."

"…Huh?"

"Start a conversation. Say anything. I need a distraction." What Souichi really wanted to talk about was why someone usually so bright and cheerful was in such a bad mood, but guessed that would not fall under the category of "distracting". Searching his mind for something to talk about, he chose a question that had been nagging him for a while.

"I know my clothes are in the top drawer of that dresser, but what do the other have in them?" Morinaga lifted his head off the mattress to look up at Souichi.

"You haven't looked? They're unlocked."

"I wasn't sure if I was allowed." Morinaga chuckled darkly at the copious amounts of sarcasm his pet had poured into his words.

"Everything in there was bought brand-new for you. It's all yours. Go take a look." With a sideways glance at the boy lying on his bed, Souichi got slowly to his feet, placing the half-finished food tray on the nightstand, and made his way over to the dresser. The first drawer he opened confused him; orderly placed in the bottom was what looked like different types of restraints and handcuffs. There were even different lengths of velvety-looking ribbons. A voice behind him made Souichi pause in opening another of the drawers.

"We can start testing some of them out tonight if you want." Right after those words registered, Souichi saw the contents of the bottom drawer. Vibrators and dildos of every size and shape were laid out in rows from the smallest – about the size of a pencil – to the biggest; a monstrous tree branch-sized hunk of plastic that made Souichi's backside hurt just thinking about it. Slamming the dresser shut, he whirled around to glare at the now laughing boy behind him.

"Not for all the money in the world!" Reaching out, Morinaga grabbed Souichi's wrist, yanking with enough force to send the lighter boy toppling over to land on top of him. Ignoring the struggling limbs and defiant yells, Morinaga wrapped his arms around the slim waist in a gentle embrace, whispering softly.

"You know this is going to happen eventually, right? I'm just waiting; hoping you'll become more accepting of how I feel about you." Surprisingly, all struggling ceased, Souichi's voice whispering as well into the stillness.

"I'm not an idiot. I know why I'm here. But no matter how gentle and slow you go, I'm never going to be gay."

"You don't seem to mind this too much anymore." Morinaga smiled, raising up to plant a quick kiss on the lips above him.

"That's just because it's better than all the alternatives you give me."

"What? You don't like the idea of being tied to the wall, one of those huge dildos making it hard for you to stand as it vibramgfh imfhmm hm?" A hand placed firmly on his mouth made the end of Morinaga's scenario muffled and incoherent.

"Fuck no." Morinaga chuckled through the layer of flesh over his mouth. Grabbing the hand covering his lips – placing a quick kiss to the palm – Morinaga gently removed it, his other hand running through Souichi's unnaturally colored locks and bringing their faces closer together again.

"Then give me more of this." Souichi could not stop his heart from racing as what started as a slow kiss turned more heated. Feeling fingertips running down the curve of his spine, he breathed an internal sigh of relief when they stopped at the small of his back, brushing the rim of his jeans. Minutes passed and Souichi found himself slowly slipping out of control, his breaths becoming labored as movement increased. Noticing something that made his heart stop in shocked terror, he halted all motion; jerking his face away from the kiss. Morinaga instantly began complaining with a disappointed sigh.

"Come on, you can't tell me you weren't enjoying yourself. Why did you-"

"Morinaga. What do I feel digging into my hip?" Blushing slightly despite his neutral face, his answer was curt and blunt.

"What do you think it is?" Souichi was on the other side of the bed before Morinaga could even sit up. Despite the unsatisfying finish, Morinaga got up with a kind smile on his face.

"Thank you for distracting me, Souichi. Being with you makes me feel better." And with that he left, leaving a confused boy sitting on the mattress, trying to figure out why a feeling of guilt was building in his chest. '_He's not a bad person; I wouldn't let him go as far as I do if he was. It's just really hard for me to accept this…'_


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright, guys, this chapter is kind of dark and disturbing, but please bear with it; it does get better. For people who don't like blood or pain, please _don't read_. I just deleted one of my stories because someone was so disturbed by it, so please. If you don't like it, don't read it. I don't think i can take another review like that..._

* * *

"So to balance the equation, first you take the tangent and multiply by the sum of the cos…" Morinaga felt his concentration slipping as professor Suzuki droned on about a concept he already thoroughly understood. As soon as his mind began wondering, mental images of silver hair and slender limbs flooded his thoughts. Souichi's voice, Souichi sleeping, Souichi scowling, Souichi smiling (only two sighting recorded), Souichi's bare chest, the way his hair fanned out when he's laid out on the mattress. Souichi's lips, his hazel eyes, his slim but built muscles, his hips, his legs, _his ass_. Morinaga hit the desk in front of him with a loud _bang_. '_Man, I got it bad…'_

"Morinaga-kun, are you alright?" Morinaga lifted his head to see the whole class staring at him. Professor Suzuki was also giving him a funny look while he waited for an answer to his question.

"Just feeling a bit ill…can I go get a sip of water?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Morinaga was halfway to the water fountain when his phone began vibrating quietly in his pocket. Diving into an empty classroom and locking the door behind him, he took a seat at a desk in the corner of the dark space, checking the caller ID, Morinaga's eyes nearly dropped out of his skull at the sight of Souichi's name flashing on the screen. Fumbling slightly, his thumb found the green button. Putting the phone to his ear, he whispered.

"Hello?" The chaos on the other end of the line caused Morinaga to hold the screaming device away from his ear.

"GET THE FUCK _OFF_! Who the HELL are you?!"

"Souichi?! What's happening?"

"Mori-"

"Give me the phone!" Morinaga froze at the second voice sounding through the speaker.

"Dad?" Static was the only answer as the line went dead. Morinaga's head immediately began filling with worst case scenarios as he listened to the white noise coming from the receiver. '_Oh, God, I've seen what Dad can do to a slave…_Oh, God!' Morinaga was out of the school and running home before he could analyze the situation further.

….

The door to the basement flew open as Morinaga dashed in, his muscles locking up at the sight that met him. The sound of a whip cracking made him jump back to awareness. In the middle of the bed – the chain leading form both wrists to a ring on the ceiling – knelt Souichi. Blood was trickling form a wide collection of angry welts and cuts; his entire body seemed covered in them. The worst part, the thing that made Morinaga's breath hitch in his throat, was the limp way in which his body hung from the bonds. Head tucked into his chest – blood-splattered hair cascading across his front, hiding his face – Souichi showed absolutely no signs of life as the whip came down once again on his broken body. Morinaga heard his voice crack as he screeched at the man standing on the mattress in front of the lifeless frame, whip poised for another strike.

"DAD! STOP IT!" Jumping up on the bed, Morinaga ran to where his father stood, ripping the weapon out of his hand and receiving little resistance. With as much force as possible, he chucked the whip across the room and out of the sadist's reach. In a tone usually used to describe the weather, his father stated nonchalantly.

"I was about to stop anyway. It's no fun once they pass out." Crossing the distance to Souichi's unresponsive form, Morinaga watched in frozen horror as his father gripped the hidden face in one violent hand, wrenching his chin up to face his attacker.

"Hey! Wake up!" Slits of hazel exposed themselves as Souichi regained semi-consciousness.

"If you ever put a mark on my son again that isn't a hickey, you'll find out what it really means to be trained by Morinaga Hito." A small river of blood escaping his mouth, Souichi attempted speech, the result being a few strangled, croaking words.

"I…Will….k…kill you." Morinaga gaped in wonder at the incredibly strong boy kneeling in a pool of his own blood. '_He managed to keep his will…through all of that…'_ Sneering snidely, Hito answered.

"You're stubborn, I'll give you that. But it's pitiful that someone who can remain silent when his finger is broken squeals like a girl when something is rammed up his ass." Reaching around the battered body, Hito started moving his hand around in circles, receiving muffled screams of pain from Souichi as what was invading him was rotated and thrust deeper. His father was sent flying off the bed as Morinaga's full weight rammed into him. Murder in his voice, he whispered plainly and with a calm that scared even himself.

"Get. Out." Seeing his son's malicious intent, Hito made his way to the staircase door, saying lightly over his shoulder.

"Alright, but you'll thank me for this later when that whelp succumbs to your every whim. You won't be getting any resistance out of him anymore." Morinaga knew that if he thought about those words enough to formulate a response that he would end up killing his father, so he instead chose to silently glare. Just as the door clicked closed, Souichi yelled at the top of his strained voice.

"Next time it'll be my foot rammed up your ass!" A chuckle could be heard as footsteps ascended the stairs.

The threat gone and brave face no longer needed, Morinaga turned just in time to see Souichi collapse again. Rushing to the middle of the bed, he panicked completely, his mind drawing a blank as to what his next move should be.

"Oh God, oh God, Souichi! This isn't happening…This isn't ha…S-So much blood!" As he rambled, Morinaga noticed Souichi's body convulsing and twitching, a moan escaping his shaking form every few seconds. Reaching up, Morinaga unlocked the cuffs with trembling hands, the key missing its target a few times in his rush. Finally released, Souichi collapsed onto his knees and elbows, his ass oddly in the air; his breath releasing in frantic pants.

"…..off…." Morinaga leaned closer, attempting to pick up the mumbled words.

"What?"

"OFF! TURN IT OFF! GET THIS THING _OUT_ OF ME! NOW!" Souichi's hoarse scream echoed around the room and Morinaga flinched at the sudden outburst. Suddenly the twitching limbs and odd moans made sense as the information clicked in the panicking boy's mind. '_I thought he had been shaking from exhaustion and fear, but I guess it's this…'_ At Morinaga's inactivity, Souichi raised a trembling arm to his back, bringing to Morinaga's attention the finger bending at a sickeningly wrong angle, and of course he was unable to even wrap his hand around the plastic inside him. Moving to his back, Morinaga said, calmer than before but still shaky and frantic.

"It's okay. I'll get it out." Lowering his arm to support himself again, a chocked cry escaped the frenzy of matted hair at eh head of the trembling body.

"Hu-Hurry!" Just by looking at the size of the base sticking out, Morinaga could tell this was one of the largest toys that had been in the bottom drawer, the switch set to full power and vibrations wracking through its large form. Quickly turning it off, Morinaga saw Souichi's body instantly relax; the muscles that had been held taunt for so long finally being allowed to rest. Souichi's head began to lower to the bed and Morinaga quickly spoke, afraid he may lose consciousness again.

"Wait, stay with me, we still have to get it out." One hand resting on the raised hip, Morinaga's other hand clasped the round cylinder firmly.

"We're gonna take this as slowly as possible, try to relax."

"Just yank it out!" Souichi gasped as Morinaga pulled it out an inch and stopped to allow the once again trembling boy a chance to recover.

"Do you want to injure yourself more than you already are? Just concentrate on relaxing your muscles. I promise that will make it easier…I'm going to pull again." The next few minutes were filled with blood and pained cries as Morinaga, ever so slowly, eased the large hunk of plastic out of its abused and ripped sheath. When the tip finally exited, Souichi collapsed onto the mattress, unconsciousness overtaking him at last. Blood leaked out of the red and swollen hole in shockingly copious quantities, the dildo itself completely covered in the crimson syrup-consistency liquid. Wasting no more time, Morinaga whipped out his phone, finding the contact he was looking for and hastily pressing _send_. He started speaking as soon as he heard the receiver pick up.

"Hiroto! Get down to room B27 now! And bring all of your supplies." Cutting off the medic's questions by shutting the phone, Morinaga scooped Souichi's limp and bleeding body into his arms, walking as quickly as he could into the bathroom. Setting his burden on the closed toilet seat, Morinaga kept a firm hold on the slouched shoulders, holding the limp form in a sitting position.

"Souichi, Souichi! Wake up…please…Someone who can help is on the way, just stay with me!" Half-closed eyes struggled to focus as Souichi fought to stay awake. Looking down at his beaten and bleeding body, he muttered groggily.

"Both…Both cuffs…are off…" Morinaga was just grateful he could speak, even if the topic was strange. Attempting to smile, Morinaga heard the fake optimism in his words and hoped it sounded more sincere to his broken pet.

"I really don't think there's a chance of you getting away in your condition…but don't worry, you'll be making escape attempts before the week is out." Morinaga thought he heard a humorless bark of laughter, but could not be sure as it transformed into a series of gurgling coughs. Crimson splatters appeared on Morinaga's shirt as well as the tile floor beneath them as it flew from Souichi's mouth. An overwhelming sense of helplessness plowed into Morinaga as he attempted to support the rattling frame in front of him. Slipping off the toilet seat, Souichi felt warm arms wrap around him; pulling him forward and into a gentle embrace. Leaning back against the wall, Morinaga gathered Souichi into his lap, hugging the still-coughing boy tightly against him. As his fit slowly calmed, Souichi could hear through the pain coursing through his body a question being asked over and over from the boy holding him.

"What do I do? Oh God, what do I do?"

"Well, I would start with, oh I don't know, stopping the bleeding?" Morinaga's head snapped up to face the new arrival standing in the doorway, relief written all over his face.

_ "Hiroto!"_


	5. Chapter 5

"That's it. Just add pressure for a few minutes and the blood should clot. These slices really aren't that deep." Still laying against Morinaga's warm body, Souichi could do nothing but fight the darkness threatening to take hold of his mind as Hiroto fought to stabilize his broken body.

With a shock of red hair and ignorant-looking features and tone of voice, the young medic was surprisingly good at his job; effectively taking charge of the situation and directing Morinaga out of his panicked state. Both boys had a warm, damp washcloth and were cleaning the menagerie of wounds that covered the body before them one welt at a time. One fist clutching the blood stained shirt beside him as he fought back cries of agony, Souichi found he was losing feeling in his other set of digits. Attempting to bring it to their attention, he managed a few coherent words.

"My…My hand…it feels numb…" Looking to where it was laying on Souichi's bare stomach, Hiroto saw the broken finger, his eyes widening at the grotesque angle of the digit.

"Yeah, that's probably due to the major fracture you have there…I can't believe I missed that…Okay, Mori, hold him down. I have to reset this." Souichi gritted his teeth as a pair of hands grabbed the finger he knew was about to be in agony again, an arm winding around his shoulders and gripping firmly. As hard as he tried to quash his voice, Souichi could not stop the tormented wail from echoing off the tiled walls with the cracking sound of his finger snapping back into place, the earsplitting scream not even sounding of his own making.

"I'm pretty sure I have a finger brace in here somewhere." Hiroto murmured as he rummaged around in his supply bag.

"Make sure he doesn't thrash around too much, okay Mori? …Mori?" Turning back around – brace in hand – Hiroto found Morinaga glaring unseeingly at the floor.

"Hello? Earth to Morinaga…"

"I'm going to kill my father." The words would have scared Hiroto less if they had not been uttered in such a calm voice. A hand grabbing his collar, Morinaga's face was forced down as Souichi glared at him through the pain, his voice shaking slightly but still holding power.

"No. That's my job-Nnh!" Souichi's strong words were accented with a pained grunt as the brace was slid onto his finger, his eyes screwing shut and hand losing its grip on the fabric it had been clutching.

"Well, you're gonna have to hold off on the homicide stuff for a few weeks. You're not gonna be moving around any time soon…" Dipping his washcloth back into the bowl of warm water, Hiroto added.

"Now that that's taken care of, Mori, we have to keep cleaning these wounds unless Souichi enjoys infections.

…..

After applying a medical salve and wrapping each wound in gauze, Morinaga and Hiroto changed the bloodstained sheets on the enormous bed and eased Souichi into the new bedclothes. After staying for a few minutes to give Morinaga directions and advice, Hiroto took his leave, telling him to call in if anything went wrong. Sitting quietly on the edge of the mattress, Morinaga jumped slightly when a voice sounded from the boy he thought to be asleep.

"I need to get out of here." Souichi's eyes were only half opened, his words a barely-audible murmur.

"What?"

"I need to get out, I don't care if it's only for an hour or two…I just need out…" Although he would never admit it to Morinaga or even himself, Souichi's owner was quickly becoming the focal point in his life and that scared him deeply. Not to mention the major cabin fever he had been fighting for the past month. Add the day's trauma to that and what he got was a desperate longing to be out in the open.

"We'll discuss that more once you've recovered." Morinaga said softly. A few moments passed in silence before he spoke again.

"So what happened?" This question received the usual glare, but the hazel eyes softened slightly at the concern brimming in Morinaga's. After a pause, Souichi began listing the events.

"I was reading a textbook when he showed up…He started fuming, yelling about how I shouldn't have been allowed books…Went off about how terrible a trainer you were…began mumbling something about testing your progress and just attacked…It didn't even seem like he wanted to, he just started running his hands all over me…"

"Sounds like he was testing how submissive you were. What happened next?" A maniacal smirk spread over Souichi's split lip with his response.

"I punched him as hard as I could, of course." Morinaga gaped at the blunt statement; his father was a very powerful man and most likely had not been disrespected like that in years.

"After that, he managed to cuff my free arm and before I knew it, I was hanging from the ceiling…then he went and got the whip out of the dresser along with that…that other thing…and the rest you know."

"Why the finger, though?"

"There's a reason he broke the middle one."

"You flipped him off?"

"Yup."

"Shoulda known…" Looking down, Morinaga noticed Souichi's eyes drooping even more, his head slowly falling to the side as he became more and more drowsy. Bending over, he placed a gentle kiss to the pale forehead, whispering against the feverishly hot skin.

"Just rest. I'll be back in an hour or two to check up on you." A moan of groggy consent escaped Souichi before sleep overtook him and he collapsed into the plush pillows.

…..

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Morinaga had left the basement to find his father in the usual place; his study. Hito looked up from the computer screen he had been staring at to find his son glaring at him with murder in his dark eyes. Morinaga felt a small sense of satisfaction at the swollen lump growing on the side of his father's face, the only evidence of Souichi's struggle. At the lack of response, he kept screaming.

"I don't give a shit what you do to your own slaves, but if you touch Souichi again, I'm going to do something about it."

"And that sounds so terrifying coming from a high-schooler." Hito cut his son off with another sentence before he could retort.

"Don't worry, I won't touch him again; as long as he doesn't provoke me. I just wanted to gauge your progress. He's no better than the day we brought him home, is he?" The accusing tone told Morinaga that his father already assumed the answer.

"I'm making progress! Just not with your inhumane methods."

"You're the one that wanted to go against nature and make that boy your toy, but have you even gotten what I paid so much money to get for you?" Morinaga knew the meaning behind the vague question, but found himself unable to answer, so his father continued.

"I could tell by the effort it took to get that dildo in him that he was still a virgin. He wouldn't be in so much pain right now if you had spent these last few weeks preparing him for his job instead of trying to make friends." A derisive snort proceeded the answer.

"Yeah, so the countless welts all over his body don't mean anything?"

"That's what he gets for striking me."Tired of the argument, Morinaga simply stated what he had come there to say in the first place.

"Just back off. He's mine and I'll train him my way."

"Do as you wish. Just don't come crying to me when you've had enough of him pushing you away."

"Trust me. I won't." The door to the study slammed shut with Morinaga's exit.


	6. Chapter 6

_LEMON TIIIIIME XD_

* * *

Souichi woke to find Morinaga passed out on the bed beside him, snoring softly. It had been about a week since the attack, or so Souichi was told; he was losing all sense of time in this box. He felt the usual conflicting emotions as he gazed groggily at Morinaga's peaceful, sleeping face. '_I'm almost fully recovered thanks to him…and he seemed so terrifies when I was in pain…'_ The chain attached to Souichi's wrist – it had been restored when he had woken up the day after the attack – jingled softly as a hand reached out. Before Souichi knew what was happening, his fingers were snaking through dark hair, his sleepy mind marveling at the smooth texture.

Snapping violently into full-awareness, Souichi retreated his hand at lightning speed, his heart racing at the ridiculousness of his own actions. '_Holy fuck, what was that?! I have _got_ to get out of here. I'm going insane.'_ Making his way slowly out of bed – careful not to wake its other occupant – Souichi stood cautiously, assessing the progress of his healing injuries. The ache he had been living with for the past few days had receded exponentially, the welts shrinking into harmless red lines. Noticing his lack of covering, Souichi padded silently over to the dresser, making sure he opened his clothing drawer and not any of the others. Picking out a pair of boxers, he came across a small pile of button-up shirts. _'I wish there was a way to get these on through the chain. I'm becoming much too accustomed to being shirtless…'_ Closing the dresser, Souichi quickly slipped on the underwear, feeling much less exposed in the warm cotton fabric. His body feeling much better then he thought it would, Souichi decided to test it. Bringing his arms above his head – the chain chirping lightly – he stood on his tiptoes, reaching for the ceiling and loving the sensation of his recently unused muscles loosening. Leaning from side to side and hearing his spine crack multiple times, Souichi began formulating a plan as he stretched out his body's kinks. '_Okay, as soon as he wakes up, I'm gonna ask Morinaga to take me out of this hell hole….Guh! I hate asking him for shit; who knows what his price will be…Would I be able to stay in here if it was-'_

"Sexy…" Souichi froze his body and thought process at the sleepy murmur that sounded behind him. Turning slowly, he saw Morinaga, propped up on one elbow, watching him with a content smile. Feeling his face flush at being caught bent over touching his toes, he rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door. '_Damn! No lock…'_ Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Souichi noticed his hair, matted and tangled from the week of Morinaga's mediocre brushing. Picking the brush off the counter, he began forcing the tangles out of the thin strands. The door opened a crack and Souichi could see a dark chocolate colored eye peering at him through the opening.

"Aw, come on. It was a compliment. No need to be so embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed! Just leave me alone." Disregarding the angry voice completely, Morinaga swung the door the rest of the way open, stepping in to stand beside Souichi in front of the mirror. Assessing his own reflection, he ran a hand through his dark, slightly curly locks and Souichi quickly averted his gaze, the simple action reminding him of what he had done in his semiconscious stupor. Looking over to where Souichi was meticulously combing his now untangled hair, Morinaga asked softly the question he had been wondering for quite some time.

"They said you refused to get a haircut, even when you were heavily drugged. Why is that?" After a long pause, Souichi grudgingly gave the answer.

"…It's a family thing. Our bloodline has a very recessive gene for this color and texture of hair. It only appears once every few generations, so it's very sacred. People born with it are forbidden to cut or tamper with it in their lifetime, lest we anger the Gods that bestowed it upon our family. It's stupid and inconvenient, but tradition is tradition." And with that, Souichi brought the toothbrush he had been preparing during his speech to his lips and began brushing his teeth. Morinaga was shocked in an ecstatic way that his pet had imparted such a personal piece of information so easily.

"…That's amazing." He said after a few minutes of brushing. All he got in response was a dismissive shrug of the shoulders as Souichi refused to speak with his mouth full of toothpaste.

"I wish I had a cool family legacy like that…The only thing passed down in the Morinaga family is slave training…" Morinaga murmured as Souichi finished and spit into the sink, chocking a little at the last few words. Straightening back up, he turned to his owner, a scowl on his face.

"And how long has that been going on for?"

"Ever since my great-great-great grandfather went out to explore other lands and came back with young foreign girls…We've been known as the strictest, most cruel trainers in the market…"

"Well, you don't seem to fit the mold of your ancestors, at least." Souichi said with another shrug, drying the face he had just washed with a hand towel. Morinaga was again shocked at the other boy's words. '_Well, at least he doesn't put me on the same level as my father…'_ Before he could answer, Souichi turned to face him, a serious expression on his face.

"You said we would talk about me getting out of here after I healed up. Let's talk." Morinaga simply stared for a few seconds, thrown off by the unexpected question. Instead of answering, Morinaga closed the space separating them. Cupping the angular face in one palm, Morinaga slowly removed the distance, noticing Souichi's wide eyed expression morph into one of reluctantly resigned acceptance. An arm wound around Souichi's bare back, bringing their bodies even closer. Hands came up to Morinaga's chest, not quite pushing but managing to keep some distance. The hand on Souichi's face moved to the back of his head when he started to back away, fingers tangling in the fine, smooth strands and keeping him in place. A moan of protest disrupted the silence as a tongue slipped between his lips. Morinaga finally backed off when the hands on his torso began pushing, lightly at first, but becoming more frantic as they were ignored. Gripping Souichi's hand firmly, Morinaga marched back into the bed room, dragging his unwilling follower behind him.

"What are you doing, Morin-Wah! W-What the hell?!" With more force than Souichi was used to experiencing, Morinaga gripped his shoulders and threw the slim boy onto the bed. Panic set in as Souichi looked into Morinaga's clouded eyes and he began sliding on his back to the front of the mattress in an attempt to escape. With a small chuckle, Morinaga crawled after him, cornering his wide-eyed pet when he hit the headboard. Souichi spoke indignantly as strong hands pulled his legs apart and Morinaga slid between them.

"I said _talk_, not this! Back off!" Morinaga grabbed the hands pushing on his chest and moved them out of the way, leaning into the now-unprotected body in front of him. Touching his forehead to Souichi's, he said with a soft smile.

"What you're asking for is much more expensive than text books. It's going to cost you a lot more than a kiss." Souichi stared, terrified into the dark eyes that were so close to his own.

"…How much more?"

"Just try not to fight it." Before Souichi could question the vague response, lips were again pressing against his. It started out slow, just light kisses, but soon escalated as Morinaga's hands began to roam. Souichi stifled a moan as the tongue that had been in his mouth moved down to his chest, finding the pink buds that resided on the pale flesh. Shots of electricity shot up his spine as Morinaga licked, sucked and nibbled at the sensitive nipple. But, despite the confusing feelings, Souichi managed to keep his voice quiet and muffled. His eyes snapped open, however, when he felt a hand playing at the line of his boxers, one finger slipping underneath the elastic and pulling slowly down. Frantic hands immediately came down to halt the intruding digits, pushing Morinaga's hand violently away.

"Not there!" Souichi panted, his eyes widening further as he was consumed with fear.

"But don't you want to go outside?" Morinaga purred, trying to inch his hand back into place, only to be rejected again.

"Never mind! This-This is too much…" Morinaga's expression shifted form a look of disappointment to one of deep thought, a slow smile spreading on his face.

"I have an idea." His weight suddenly lifted, Souichi sat up to watch Morinaga rush to the dresser.

"If you think one of those damn vibrators will help, you're sadly mistaken." '_I'll kill this idiot if he tries to put one of those things in me.'_

"Don't worry, it's nothing like that." Sliding open the drawer Souichi knew to hold the different restraints, he watched as a pair of handcuffs were taken out and placed on the counter. Then, opening a drawer Souichi had not explored, Morinaga's hand resurfaced holding a tiny, brown glass bottle. Returning to the bed with the new items, Morinaga threw them on the mattress beside Souichi before climbing aboard himself. Suddenly grabbing his wrist, Morinaga removed the cuff from Souichi's arm; receiving a disbelieving look from his pet.

"What…?" But before Souichi could even think about fighting for freedom, the metallic clicking sound of the handcuff locking reached his ears.

"Really? What's the purpose of changing-WAO! Would you _stop that_?!" Morinaga had thrown him down once again, grabbing both of the thin wrists and yanking them above their heads. A second click was heard and Souichi looked up to find his other hand bound as well, the handcuff chain weaving through the bars in the headboard. Panic ensued as he struggled in vain to lower his arms, his angry voice attempting to mask the terror.

"Let me go! This is you "big idea"?! Just tie me down and rape me?! I was wrong; you're just like your family!" Ignoring the hurtful words as best he could, Morinaga popped the cap off of the small bottle, lifting Souichi's head and bringing the vessel to his lips.

"Wha-What the hell is that?!"

"It will help, I promise. Just drink it." Souichi glared, skepticism etched into every feature.

"What happened to not wanting to drug me? Given up on the "gentle" approach already?"

"It's not a sedative. It's just one mouthful, drink it." In response, Souichi turned his face away, his mouth tightly closed.

"Alright, there are other ways." And, bringing the bottle to his own lips, Morinaga emptied its contents into his mouth, careful not to swallow. Leaning down, he gripped Souichi's face firmly in one hand, forcing the stubborn boy to face him. Confusion transformed into shocked realization as Souichi felt Morinaga's lips connect with his own, a tongue once again forcing its way into his mouth. Souichi's voice trembled as it cried out in protest, a sickly-sweet liquid flooding his mouth; Morinaga's kiss making it impossible to spit out. The intrusive tongue explored Souichi's mouth until the boy above him was sure that all the substance had been swallowed. With a kiss to the forehead, Morinaga heaved himself off of his bound pet and made his way to the bathroom, spitting into the sink until all traces of the taste were gone. Watching from the bed, Souichi could not help but wonder what he had just been forced to drink. '_I don't feel any different…'_ Morinaga was out of the room before Souichi could ask any questions; his parting words confusing and ominous.

"I'll be back in a half hour. It should be in effect by then."

Souichi sat in silence for the first ten minutes, cursing his owner in his mind and pulling absentmindedly at the handcuffs. But after a while, it began to feel as if the temperature in the room was rising. '_Why do I feel so hot?'_ As the minutes passed and the heat began to centralize in one part of his body, Souichi finally understood what he had been made to consume. '_It's a damn aphrodisiac!'_ Beads of sweat began forming on Souichi's body as the pressure in his boxers became tighter and tighter; his breath growing labored and heavy. His body squirming uncomfortably, Souichi began struggling against his bonds with a new force, desperate to relieve his aching groin. '_Oh God, I don't know how much longer I can take this…'_ As if answering his thoughts, the door opened again, Morinaga stepping inside and smiling down at his handiwork.

"Wow, I thought I'd check on you early, but I didn't expect it to be like this. That's some good stuff." Souichi found himself unable to speak as waves of heat rolled over him, his member screaming for attention. When he finally managed a few words, they were not the curses he had wanted them to be.

"Mori…naga…p-please…" Trembling legs moved slightly in desperation. Chuckling softly, Morinaga positioned himself on top of the sweating, panting boy, reaching up to the headboard. Souichi blinked in surprise as he felt the restraints vanish from his wrists, but found his limbs heavy and incapable of much movement.

"Why…do that…if you're just gonna let me go?!" Morinaga brought his hands down to hold Souichi's face, giving him a deep kiss that sent tremors through his body before answering.

"Isn't it obvious? It's so you couldn't touch yourself before I came back." Moving his head to the side, Morinaga ran his tongue over the outside of Souichi's ear, whispering softly over the ever increasing panting. "You did want to touch yourself…right?" The only answer was an involuntary noise as Morinaga kissed his way down Souichi's neck.

"You were managing to keep your voice down earlier when I was playing with your nipples. Let's see if you've become more vocal." And with that, the tongue returned once again to the now-erect buds. The feelings Souichi had been able to suppress before were now overwhelmingly strong, the electricity running through his body magnified ten-fold by the aphrodisiac.

"NNH! AH! St-Stop! HAH!" Souichi's already red face grew darker as he heard the sound of his own cries echoing around the room.

"You don't really want me to stop, do you?" Morinaga accentuated his question with a southern movement of his hand, Souichi's limbs no longer having the strength to resist as it slid under his boxers.

"NO! NO! N-NAH!" Souichi's body melted as a hand engulfed his desperately needy member.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Souichi wanted to deny it, tell his molester to shut up, but his voice box seemed to be out of his control. His body began moving of its own accord, bucking and twitching as Morinaga's hand moved faster and faster. He cried out as the pressure began building in his stomach.

"Nah…no…W-Wait! I'm gonna…gonna com-MMH!" One hand clutching the comforter in a clawed grip, the other pulled at the fabric of Morinaga's shirt as splatters of white landed on his chest. Panting heavily, Souichi stared, wide eyed, at the ceiling; utter shock keeping his brain from operating correctly. '_I just came…to a guy's hand!'_ Souichi was brought back to earth by a light chuckle.

"That was fast…" Feeling his face and ears grow hot, Souichi snapped in response.

"Shut up! It's the drug. Usually I'm much…more…" He trailed away as he realized what he was saying. This awkward statement received more laughter from the dark-haired boy above him.

"Well, it doesn't seem at all satisfied." Morinaga said, looking down at Souichi's persistent erection, "And look at how much came out…" Souichi had to look away as Morinaga held up his hand; white substance running across his separated fingers in thin trindles.

"Quit saying embarrassing shit." Souichi mumbled angrily, his face growing even more red as he felt Morinaga slip the boxers off his trembling legs. An unexpected touch made him jump, the terror returning as he realized what Morinaga was about to do. A calm voice reached his ear as what felt like a finger rubbed teasingly at his entrance.

"At least this stuff will make what's about to happen easier for you." And with that Morinaga pushed his semen-covered digit into Souichi, receiving a frantic cry in response.

"AH! W-Wait! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm preparing you. You have to loosen up before we can continue. Now relax your muscles, it'll help." The finger inside Souichi began moving slowly, thrusting in and out until the walls around it finally accepted the intrusion. Noticing the difference, Morinaga leaned forward, whispering close to Souichi's face.

"How does it feel?" The bottom boy gasped as the digit rotated inside him, the feeling uncomfortable and strange.

"Hah…feels…feels bad…it's g-gross…I'm gonna be sick-S-Stop!" With a deep kiss, Morinaga pushed in deeper, causing a pained whimper from his silver-haired pet.

"It's okay. I'll find your good spot in no time."

"That's-Nnh! Not the issue!" but Souichi found, in spite of himself, that the pain was lessening gradually as the finger's movements became less resisted. A few minutes in, Morinaga began probing experimentally at the walls enclosing his finger, attempting to find the prostrate he knew was somewhere inside.

Suddenly, Souichi felt the digit hit what he thought must be the "good spot". Tremors shot through his body, sending a surprised wail bouncing off the walls at the unexpected wave of pleasure. Morinaga smiled and began massaging the area with his fingertip, causing Souichi's heart-rate and breathing to increase alarmingly.

"There it is."

"Hah!...hah…shit…Nnh! Shit!" Souichi cursed as he felt his muscles contract uncontrollably.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Of…Of course not! How could thi-this possibly feel goo-DAH! N-NO!" Souichi's lie was cut off by another finger joining the first. Irrepressible screams ripped from his throat as the two probes scissored inside him, stretching the flesh until Souichi felt he would tear. But Morinaga made sure to keep at least one of his fingers on what he now knew to be Souichi's pleasure spot, masking the pain of the other probe with waves of ecstasy.

Leaning over Souichi's chest, warm air blowing over his nipple, Morinaga said softly before taking the bud into his mouth.

"Let's give you one more climax before I come inside you." Souichi's moans escalated into wails once again as two new sensations overcame his senses; the warmth of Morinaga's tongue on his chest and the friction of his other hand on his twitching member. If his first climax had been strong, this time was seismic. The stimulation to his G-spot as well as his organ sent Souichi reeling over the edge after only a few strokes. His body had a mind of its own in those last few moments, his voice box going into overdrive. His spine arching, Souichi's back left the mattress, his hips grinding down onto the fingers and driving them deeper still. Panting heavily, his heart hammering in his chest, Souichi collapsed, the orgasm leaving him shaky and tired. His eyes closed and limbs heavy as lead, Souichi came down from his high to find Morinaga's lips melding with his; his own tongue lapping frantically in his passion. Coming back to his senses, Souichi turned his head, breaking the kiss. Morinaga then began touching his lips lightly to the skin of Souichi's jaw-line and neck; possessing none of the forceful pressure he had in the past.

"So beautiful." Souichi found himself too exhausted to struggle or even protest, his brain having trouble taking back control of his facilities. A moan escaped him as the fingers were removed. The sound of fabric rustling reached Souichi's ears and he opened his eyes a crack to find Morinaga had shed his own layers of clothing. Confusion entered Souichi's muddled mind as hands pushed at the backs of his knees. As his legs were pushed further forward, Souichi's hips were lifter off the mattress, his calves and feet hanging above both boys' heads on either side of Morinaga.

"Wh…What are you…?

"I'll try to be gentle, but the first time hurts." Souichi's muscles clenched in anticipated pain as he felt something much larger than a finger pressing against him.

"No…No more…please don't…I-I can't d-NYAAAH! NO-AAUGH! WAIT!" Souichi's cries hit a new height as the tip of Morinaga's member entered him, feeling as big as (if not larger than) the dildo he had been forced to take during his torture. Morinaga screwed his eyes shut at the constricting tightness, trying with every ounce of self control he possessed to take it slowly.

"AH! It HURTS, you idiot! Take it out! Take it-OW!" Morinaga felt guilt build in his chest but could not stop his body from taking what it wanted. After a few minutes of small, gradual thrusts and pained wails, he was completely inside. Stopping for a moment to give the bottom boy time to adjust, Morinaga fought the overwhelming urge to thrust into the pool of heat encasing his member. When Souichi's cries finally simmered down into quiet moans, he said softly.

"I'm going to move now." Souichi's eyes widened even further as the sex inside him began to thrust in and out like the finger before it; saliva escaping his gaping mouth and tears streaming down his cheeks as pain coursed up his spine. Morinaga quickly gained speed despite his decision to be gentle, his brain ceasing to function properly as pleasure overtook his senses. Each thrust was met with an involuntary sound from Souichi, but Morinaga could tell by his now half-closed eyes and from the way his grunts were transforming into heated groans that his pet was getting used to the feeling. As always, it took quite a while for Morinaga's climax to build, but he finally felt the pressure in his abdomen, his thrusts becoming even more frantic as the end neared. Reaching down, he took Souichi's member in his hand, pumping in time with his body's movements. Almost instantly, Morinaga felt the muscles around his erection contract, Souichi's sounds becoming louder at the new stimulus.

Waves of pleasure rolled over him for the third time as Souichi twitched and rocked his hips further onto the organ inside him. Both hands clutching the bedclothes – one by his head gripping the pillowcase, the other a fist full of comforter – Souichi felt his muscles relax slowly as he came down from the dizzying height. The only thing he noticed of the outside world was Morinaga's voice chanting his name over and over as he reached his climax as well. The last thing Souichi remembered before passing out was an uncomfortable fullness spilling inside him.

'_Crap. He fainted…'_ Morinaga slipped his spent member out of Souichi's abused entrance, leaning over the sleeping face and kissing the limp lips. Lifting the silver-haired boy into a sitting position, he attempted to wake him.

"Souichi. Souichi, we still have to clean you up. Come on, open your eyes." Looking down, Morinaga noticed his seed already leaking out onto the sheets. Souichi finally made a sound as he was lifted out of bed and into two sturdy arms.

"Wha…what?..." He asked groggily as he was carried into the bathroom.

"We can shower in the morning, but I don't think you would want what's inside you to stay there all night…" He received a confused, semi-conscious stare as he placed Souichi on the toilet. Realization dawned as Souichi regained full awareness, noticing once again the terrible pressure inside him. Eyes snapped up to lock with dark and Morinaga felt a trill of fear at the hellfire in Souichi's hazel orbs.

"Get. Out…NOW!" Morinaga made a hasty exit, closing the door behind him and standing stock still. Through the door, he could faintly hear a continuous splashing sound, a mumbled voice barely audible over the dripping.

"Ugh…disgusting…damn Morinaga…" Attempting to find something to do while he waited, Morinaga gathered the empty bottle and handcuffs, throwing the first into the trashcan that sat in the corner and placing the other back in its drawer. Chucking the assortment of clothes into the hamper, Morinaga then removed the sheet that had caught most of the filth, leaving one blanket on the mattress. He turned towards the bathroom door at the sound of the toilet flushing – expecting to find Souichi opening it – and started when a loud _thud_ reached him from the other room. Rushing forward, Morinaga threw open the door to find Souichi's pale body sprawled out on the tiled floor, his hair fanned out around him and obscuring his face.

"Souichi! Are you all…" Morinaga trailed away as the silver strands parted to expose one of the most terrifyingly angry expressions he had seen in his entire life.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I can't STAND thanks to you!" Souichi continued screaming curses as Morinaga lifted him back into his arms. '_Jeez, how can he have so much energy after what we just did?'_ Raising his voice slightly to be heard over Souichi's yells, Morinaga said lightly.

"Wow, you seem to be wide awake again. Ready for round two?" All sound and movement ceased as Souichi glared up at his owner's grinning face.

"You wouldn't." Making it back to the bed, Morinaga placed his burden on the soft mattress, climbing in himself and pulling the comforter over them both.

"Just go to sleep." He said with a small chuckle, wrapping his arms around a slender waist and snuggling into his pet's neck. Souichi struggled weakly for a few moments before unconsciousness snuck up and took hold of his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Souichi had woken the next morning to find his lower half all but inoperable. After a few failed attempts to stand, he finally admitted defeat, collapsing back onto the covers. Turning his head from where he was laying on his stomach to glare at Morinaga, he mumbled angrily.

"I'm not going anywhere today. But tomorrow, I'm getting out of this box. Do you hear me, Morinaga? I've earned at least a full day outside." Morinaga was suddenly very close to his face, a sly smile playing at his lips.

"Oh, yes you did." Lips were pushing against his own before Souichi could yell the string of curses he had chosen for his response; his mind going completely blank at the touch. After a few minutes he felt something around his wrist and he broke the kiss, looking down at his arm to find the cuff returned.

"…Bastard." He mumbled, glaring up at Morinaga's somber expression.

"I hope there will come a time when I don't need them."

"You're going to be hoping for quite a while." This received a sad smile.

"I know."

Morinaga then helped Souichi into a fresh pair of boxers, slipping into his pants from the day before himself. The rest of that day was spent either watching the exhausted boy beside him sleep or talking to him softly the few times he regained consciousness. Many times he tried to bring up the topic of their actions the night before, but each time he received only a silent glare. '_I'm pretty sure he ended up enjoying it, but I can't tell for certain…'_ The lazy day passed slowly for Morinaga and he showered and changed clothes to pass the time as his pet slept. Going back to Souichi's room to wait, Morinaga was more than happy when he woke from a nap to find that it was the next morning. Looking over at the sleeping body next to him, Morinaga was slightly surprised at the tossing head and murmured words of Souichi's unconscious form. '_Looks like he's having a nightmare…'_ Morinaga thought with a frown as he watched Souichi's brow furrow in what looked like pain, a cold sweat forming on his face.

"Nnh…no…stop…Mori…" Morinaga's eyes widened at the mumbled words. '_The nightmare is about me?'_ A deep sadness blanketed his mind as he watched Souichi toss and turn at the bad dream. '_I guess he didn't enjoy it…I better wake him up.'_ Shaking the slender shoulder gently, Morinaga attempted to rouse his pet.

"NO!" Souichi shot forward into a sitting position, his eyes wide as saucers and hands balled into fists. In an attempt to calm him, Morinaga said soothingly; sitting up himself.

"It's okay. It's okay. It was just a nightmare, you're fine. No one's hurting you." Souichi's head snapped to the side; delirious, hazel locking with eyes filled with worry. His entire body shaking uncontrollably, Souichi did something Morinaga had definitely not expected. Raising one trembling hand – his expression transforming from horror to shaky relief – Souichi touched Morinaga's face softly, as if he did not expect his dark-haired owner to be real.

"Morinaga…" Dark eyes widened even further as tears gathered in Souichi's. Although he did look completely terrified, Morinaga did not sense any of the fear directed at him. Souichi's adorably vulnerable expression sent shivers down Morinaga's spine and he could not help diving forward. Arms encircling the trembling frame, Morinaga pulled Souichi forward into a reassuring embrace. To the other boy's complete and utter shock, Souichi returned the hug, clinging to Morinaga as if his life depended on it. '_Holy shit! What did he dream about to become like this?'_

"Souichi…do you remember the nightmare? I promise, I would never do whatever I did in the dream-" He was cut off by Souichi's voice, sounding calmer than a few moments ago.

"No, it wasn't anything you did.'

"But I heard you say my name in your sleep."

"It wasn't what you were doing…It was what was happening to you…"

"…What happened to me?" The arms around Morinaga tightened.

"Your father…he…you tried…tried to stop him…" Souichi trailed away as the shivers returned. '_Oh. The thing that terrified was Dad…'_ Morinaga could not help the wave of relief that washed over him at the realization.

"What did he do?" As if realizing for the first time what he was doing, Souichi pushed Morinaga forcefully away, his expression falling back into the usual hard glare once again.

"I don't want to talk about it." Even at the harsh reply, Morinaga could not hide his smile, the new information clicking into place. '_He was upset because something bad happened to the dream-me. And of course he harbors fear for my father after what he went through, even if he would never admit it…'_ Noticing Morinaga staring at him with that goofy smile plastered on his face, Souichi raised an eyebrow, his expression confused and irritated.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like a dumbass." Morinaga laughed lightly at the rude words, getting up from the bed to stand in front of Souichi.

"Okay, you've had a day to rest. Let's see if you can stand." Rotating his legs to rest on the floor, Souichi again attempted to stand, finding much more success than with the past day's tries. Morinaga placed both hands on pale shoulders, ready to catch the unsteady body if it collapsed. Once he was sure Souichi was balanced, he said with an innocent smile.

"Good, you seem better. Now let's take a shower."

"What?!" Souichi cried out as he was pulled along behind the stronger boy, his legs stumbling and clumsy.

"I am _not_ taking a shower with you!" He screamed as he was dragged into the bathroom. Turning towards the struggling boy, Morinaga unlocked the wrist cuff in one swift movement. Flinging it onto the bed, he closed the door, effectively shocking Souichi into silence. An arm wrapping around his waist, Souichi tilted his head to avoid contact with the chocolate brown eyes that were so close to his own. A hand cupping his cheek, Souichi fought in vain as Morinaga gently forced the angular chin back around to face him.

"That was a cruel trick I played earlier, kissing you as a distraction to tie you down. I'm sorry." Morinaga's show of kindness caused a very skeptical look to cloud the face framed in silver.

"And you think something like this will get me in that shower with you?" Morinaga's face grew even closer, his eyes soft and smile gentle.

"Please?" Souichi waited for the urge to hit him to come and was shocked to find that no such urge existed. An exasperated sigh and hardened glare preceded the answer.

"…Fine." Souichi could not help but blush at the way Morinaga's face lit up. '_You would think I gave him a million dollars or something…'_ With a light peck and gleaming smile, Morinaga turned to the shower, bending to activate the water. Before Souichi even had time to consider what he was doing, he was dashing for the door. He did not even know why he was trying. It was not like he would know how to get out. And he was not even halfway across the bedroom before a strong arm wrapped around his waist; dragging him thrashing body back to the tiled chamber he had almost escaped from. Souichi grunted his frustration as he squirmed in Morinaga's hold, muscular limbs pressing him firmly against the body behind him.

"Guh! Get. OFF. Of. Me!" Souichi let out a shocked cry as the hand on his stomach moved up to his chest, rubbing one nipple with a light pressure. Lips could be felt on his ear and a quiet voice could barely be heard over his protests.

"A month or so ago and you would have hit me by now." A tone of sadness entered Morinaga's voice as he added, "Is it because of what my father said to you?"

"Of course not! I'm not scared of that bastard!" An almost relieved-sounding chuckle sounded behind Souichi.

"Then why have you stopped hitting me?" The room fell into silence as Souichi sought the answer, not knowing himself why his ever-present aggression vanished around his owner. His response was truthful and shaky.

"I…I don't know…"

"Is it because you're starting to return my feelings?"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" And with the screamed repetition, Souichi began struggling with a new force, desperate to escape the dark-haired boy and the confusing emotions he caused. The arm around his waist tightened, the hand at his chest traveling down to his lower back. Souichi started as the set of digits made their way under his boxers; coming horrifyingly close to his entrance.

"For someone who doesn't know, you sure do react to this a grea-" Finally having had enough, Souichi struck out, his elbow colliding with Morinaga's face and lessening his hold. Scrambling away, silver hair whipped through the air as Souichi turned to face his molester, who was clutching his cheek with both hands.

"You think I should just _know_ what all this confusing shit is?! I should be disgusted! I should hate your guts!" _'It terrifies me that I don't…'_ Souichi could not control his shaking body as he fought the tears threatening to fall from his tightly closed eyes. His voice dropped to where Morinaga could barely make it out.

"…Why can't I hate you…Why do I…" Morinaga continued the wide eyed stare he had executed throughout Souichi's outburst, the information slowly clicking in his shocked brain. '_He's scared of his feelings for me…? So that would mean he _does_ have feelings for me!'_ Morinaga inched forward, his hand gripping Souichi's wrist lightly. The other boy backed away a few steps – though he made no effort to push Morinaga away – and finally gave in as warm arms encompassed him, bringing the two bodies into contact. Although what was left of his pride would not allow him to willingly return the embrace, Souichi did rest his forehead on the taller boy's shoulder; mostly to hide the tears he had yet to get under control.

"It's okay to be unsure…" Morinaga whispered softly. Souichi leapt away, however, when the kind words were accompanied by another invasion of his underwear.

"Really?! It doesn't matter what the situation is, does it?! You're ALWAYS horny! You animal!" Morinaga quickly reeled in the struggling boy, removing his boxers with one swift, downward pull.

"But I still have to punish you for trying to escape, now don't I?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Another lemon...There will be plot soon. I promise ^3^_

* * *

"What the hell is this?! We had a deal!" Souichi exclaimed as the plastic cuffs attached to the shower's tiled wall locked around his wrists. His hands now trapped slightly above his head, the silver-haired boy could only hear his owner speak as he was forced to face the wall.

"Don't worry; you'll still go outside as promised." Morinaga said as he made his way out of the bathroom. Knowing he would still be heard through the open doorway, Souichi replied with an exasperated snort, his arms pulling frantically at the restraints.

"If you plan on doing the same thing as before, I'm gonna be spending the next day and a half in bed recovering." Morinaga entered the bathroom again before answering and Souichi looked over his shoulder to see something unfamiliar to him in the dark-haired boy's hand.

"It's alright; these are small enough to where it won't hurt afterwards." Morinaga held up the device for his pet to see; two small, oval-shaped beads, both attached to a wire that led to what looked like a remote. Souichi immediately began struggling harder, not at all wanting to know what the weird contraptions were used for.

"Let me go, Morinaga! Now!" Souichi shivered as warm, light fingers inched across his skin. The trapped boy jumped as Morinaga's voice whispered unexpectedly in his ear.

"No. This is punishment for your misbehaving." Souichi gave an involuntary cry of alarm as he felt something press against his entrance. He hated how the simple touch sent shivers of anticipation through him; his body remembering the pleasure of a few nights before even if his mind did not want to. He stifled a moan of discomfort as something slipped inside. Although the oval was not big enough to tear anything or become painful, Souichi felt an odd, full sensation as the second one was pushed in after the first.

"St-Stop…" He groaned halfheartedly, knowing there was nothing to be gained from struggling at this point.

"Prepare yourself." Morinaga whispered and Souichi faintly heard the _click_ of what he guessed was the remote control. '_wha-'_

"AAH! N-NAH! NO! nnh…NO!" Souichi had felt vibrations like this before, but at that time the dildo had been too big for him to feel anything other than pain. But, as small as they were, the beads in him now were sending mind-blowing shocks of pleasure to all the right places. After a few moments, Souichi felt his member twitch to life despite his efforts to ignore the stimulus and he found himself grateful that the front of his body was facing away from his torturer.

"How does it feel?" Warm air blew over Souichi's ear with the soft words just as his knees buckled and his body collapsed a few feet; the cuffs catching his fall painfully.

"Nnh…b-bad…The cuffs…undo the…hah…"

"Nope. Like I said before, this is punishment." The only thing that kept Morinaga from giving in and letting the panting boy down from what looked like a very uncomfortable position was the knowledge that the strong reaction Souichi was having to the vibrators was due to pleasure, no matter how much he protested. But as he watched Souichi make his way shakily back to his feet – his whole body trembling cutely – Morinaga had the sudden urge to see his pet's face.

Souichi gave another involuntary sound as steady hands spun him around by the shoulders.

"N-No…don't…"

"Why not? I just wanted to see you face. Oh, I see, are you embarrassed of this?" Souichi felt yet another twang of pleasure add to the sensations created by the beads as a finger ran lightly up his member from base to tip. The uncomfortable way his arms were bent behind his head combined with the overwhelming sensations sent Souichi once again careening off balance; the shower wall behind him catching his fall with a shock of icy temperature.

"Hah! Don't-Don't touch!" Tilting his head away and allowing his hair to act as a barrier between him and the boy he knew was staring intently, Souichi fought in vain as one of Morinaga's hands angled his face back around.

"Don't hide. Look at me." Souichi averted his gaze as best he could as he felt chocolate-brown orbs burning into his flesh.

"You know, the vibrators are only set on low." Before Souichi could say something, anything, to stop it, he heard another click of the remote; the result being another wail as the movement in him increased exponentially. Refusing to beg, Souichi bit his lip so that no words could be made, though he could not stop completely the sounds escaping him. Reaching out to play with one of the soft, erect nipples, Morinaga said lightly.

"I don't think this alone is enough to make you climax…" At the lack of response, he continued. "All you have to do is say the word and I'll help you release. I won't even make you apologize for trying to escape." '_if I asked for that, we'd be here forever…'_

Morinaga sat enjoying the view for what felt like forever and, when he looked at the clock on the opposite wall, was surprised to find that his stubborn pet had not said a word for a little over thirty minutes. But the time was beginning to show as beads of sweat began gliding down the pale body, the noises becoming more and more labored. Deciding to help with the vibrators' sweet torture, Morinaga began running his fingertips lightly across the shuddering flesh, inching slowly down Souichi's torso and stopping right at his twitching member. Suddenly a yell reverberated around the room, the increase in volume suggesting that the silver-haired boy had been fighting to hold it in for some time.

"ALRIGHT! Alright, already! Jus-TAH! Just…do it!" Souichi could not take it anymore. His body and mouth were quickly slipping out of his control as the movement inside drove him to madness.

"What do you want me to do?" The answer to Morinaga's calm question was a frustrated growl. As the minutes began to lapse with no response from the bound boy, the level voice was heard again.

"There's two more settings on this remote." Souichi's body began convulsing uncontrollably as the beads were set to an even higher setting; his voice growing hoarse as his back arched with the mind-shattering vibrations.

"You better give me an answer soon. The next flip of this switch will send volts of electricity through you along with the vibrations." All coherent thought ceased and Souichi barely understood the words he was hearing. '_The pressure it hurts make it stop touch me there it hurts words touch me must say words it hurts the pressure…the pressure…'_ His mouth must have said the words jumbling in his brain for Souichi finally felt something grasp the organ that was on the verge of bursting. Almost instantly, Souichi felt the earth-moving orgasm crash into him, the feeling more intense than anything he had ever experienced before. But, as the good feelings were gradually depleted and his seed was entirely spilled, Souichi noticed that neither the movement inside him nor the hand at his member were stopping; the continued stimulus making the post-orgasmic bliss shatter away into an almost painful frenzy.

"Morinaga, stop! I'm done, take them out…quick, it-it hurts…"

"Nope. I'm not stopping until _I'm _done." Finally becoming aware of his surroundings, Souichi noticed that Morinaga was a great deal closer than before and, looking down, he saw his owner's hand pumping steadily at both their sexes; which were rubbing together with each stroke. Souichi's self control quickly slipped away again as the rhythmic movements – combined with the overwhelming sensations created by the beads – forced his spent member back into arousal.

"No…not again…I-I can't…not ag-Ah! Stop!" Souichi felt sparks run from where Morinaga's mouth was nibbling at his nipple all the way down to his once-again hard sex. His knees buckled for the third time and Souichi gave a pained cry as the plastic cuffs cut into his wrists; his weakened muscles no longer able to support his weight. Because the drop had removed Souichi's groin from Morinaga's grip – and there was no sign of him regaining his footing – the dark-haired boy reached into the pocket of his unzipped and sagging jeans to pull out the small key he needed to release the cuffed fists.

Souichi could do nothing but prepare for the pain as his body collapsed and went careening towards the bottom of the shower. But, before he could connect with the ground, a strong arm was around his waist, his body once again being taken into that reassuring embrace. In a series of movements, Morinaga was sitting on the shower floor – his back propped up on the slanting tub – Souichi's shaking form lying on top of him. Souichi, delirious and tired as he was, raised his head from where it had been laid on his owner's broad shoulder. Trembling hands grasped steady arms for support as Souichi attempted to sit up, but a hand halted his progress by engulfing his member once more and resuming its self-control-eradicating movements.

"S-Seriously! Stop!" Opening his eyes slightly, Souichi was surprised to find brown eyes very close to his own; his shaking muscles unable to back himself away any farther.

"You are so adorable." Souichi found himself unable to think of an indignant response to the mortifying words, his voice becoming preoccupied with screaming as the bead brought him quickly to another climax.

"AAH! Hah…hah…NO! NO! S-STO-NO! NYAH" Souichi's body convulsed as the intoxicating stimulus continued even after splatters of white coated his owner's chest. Souichi's arms stretched as his muscles reacted of their own accord, his back arching and hips grinding against Morinaga's hand and member without his brain's permission.

"Wow, again already? That was-nn. That was quick. Hah…if you keep moving your hips like that, I'm going to finish quickly myself…" But despite Morinaga's words, Souichi continued to be tortured, another hour and a half passing before the pain morphed back into pleasure and the exhausted boy was forced into yet another climax. At this point, all speech was impossible, tears flowing down Souichi's face to join the saliva leaking from his gaping mouth. In his frenzy, Souichi failed to notice how his clawed hands were digging forcefully into Morinaga's arms, blood oozing from under the nails as they broke though the slightly darker skin. Just as the fourth wave of orgasm washed over him – over two hours separating the two climaxes – Souichi finally felt the hand stop, coming back to his senses to find Morinaga panting slightly in the light of his own release. A click of the remote ceased the vibrations and Souichi immediately crumpled, his limbs turning to jelly as he fell on top of the boy below him. Souichi gave a quiet gasp as the beads were pulled out, the plastic ovals landing on the shower floor with a slight clacking noise as arms wound around the still-trembling shoulders. As both boys began to calm, Souichi became aware of a repeated series of words that made his racing heart skip a beat.

"Souichi…Souichi, I love you…I love you…I love you, Souichi…" Even through the shock of hearing those three words, Souichi felt unconsciousness pulling at his exhausted mind and he had to fight his closing eyelids. Finding what must have been his last sore of strength, he once again rose himself off of the toned body under him, his eyes widening as he noticed his hands. Slowly unclenching his clawed grip, Souichi's fingers screamed their protests as the tense joints were forced to move. '_I must've been like this for a while…'_ He thought a little guiltily as Morinaga took a quiet, hissed breath at the pain of the nails being removed from his flesh. '_What the hell am I feeling sorry about?! He deserves this!'_ The silver-haired boy thought indignantly, attempting to quash his feelings of pity as crimson trickled down Morinaga's arms. A hand winding through his disheveled hair brought Souichi out of his internal debate, lips melding with his own clearing his mind of any and all thought. A second kiss was planted on Souichi's sweaty forehead; three words he never wanted to hear in a place like this being whispered against feverish skin.

"I love you." Weak arms pushed at Morinaga's chest.

"Stop saying unnecessary things." A hand tilting his chin up, Souichi found chocolate-brown eyes burning into him.

"How I feel is unnecessary?" At the infuriating kindness in Morinaga's eyes, Souichi snapped, the words flowing from his mouth before he could stop them in a torrent of emotion.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT?! What RIGHT do you have to say things like that to me?! Is it not enough for you to keep me locked in here?! Is it not satisfying enough to mentally torture me with this shit, that you have to say things like that to confuse me even more?! I CAN'T – _sob_ – CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I don't WANT these feelings! Uhn…" Before Souichi knew what was happening, he was being cradled in Morinaga's lap, much like when he had been injured; his sobs echoing off the tiled walls as he cried into his owner's shoulder. Silence lapsed as Souichi slowly calmed, Morinaga's voice sounding softly.

"I can't even imagine how hard this situation is for you, and I didn't expect you to say "I love you" back. I just wanted you to know. Like I said before, it's okay to be unsure. There's no pressure at all for you to return my feelings. So please don't worry."

"…Okay." The murmured answer was followed by another silence, broken again by Morinaga, this time a lighthearted jibe.

"But you can't expect me to believe that you don't enjoy yourself. Not with that erotic face you were making." Morinaga was immensely relieved to see Souichi's usual glare as he raised his silver head to face the dark-haired boy.

"That's out of my control! Just because my body reacts doesn't mean I _want_ it."

"So, are you going to make any more escape attempts?"

"Every chance I get." This received a chuckle from Morinaga.

"I'll take that as your way of saying that you enjoyed "punishment" and want to do it again."

"No. Next time I won't get caught." Yet another chuckle sounded as Morinaga pulled Souichi in for another kiss; the tired boy struggling with the last of his strength before finally giving in. Unlike the usual escalation of small pecks to a heated, panting mess; this kiss remained light and sweet, lulling both boys into a comfortable bliss. Breaking the contact with a contented sigh, Morinaga glanced at the clock on the bathroom wall.

"It's still only noon. Do you still want to go outside today, Sou…ichi?" Looking back down, Morinaga trailed away slightly at the heavily-lidded hazel eyes of his pet, Souichi seeming to be already half-asleep. Although he looked on the verge of passing out, the silver-haired boy managed a few groggy sentences.

"Hell no…what kind of idiot do you think I am?...you owe me…a full day…morning to night….don't try to…trick me out of five hours of freedom from…this cage…."

"I highly doubt you have the energy for it anyway." Morinaga chuckled, but his last words did not register as Souichi finally slipped away into the comfort of his subconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

_This one's kind of slow, guys, sorry about that. Lots of feelings, lots of fluff, but not much else :p but next chapter is the outside adventure, so it'll pick up ^-^ I promise_

* * *

Souichi spent the rest of that afternoon asleep, his dreams haunted with strange and confusing images that he could not remember when he woke up. Blinking drowsiness from his eyes, he faintly heard a familiar voice beside him.

"You awake?" Putting a hand to his forehead – which was pounding painfully – Souichi groggily asked.

"What time is it? Is it the next day?"

"Nope. You've only slept nine hours. It's nine in the evening." Running his fingers through his hair, Souichi groaned with disgust.

"Ugh. My body feels gross…"

"Yeah, mine too, but let's eat before we shower." As if in response, Souichi's stomach gave a gurgling growl and he realized he had not eaten all day. Morinaga, chuckling lightly, bent over to give Souichi a quick kiss before he stood and exited the room. Inching back under the covers to wait, Souichi drifted between reality and sleep, his thoughts filled, as they increasingly were over the past few weeks, with images of his owner. '_Why does he look at me with those gentle eyes?...Why do I react so much to his touch…? Why can't I hate him like a want to? I guess you really can't hate someone who treats you so tenderly…but why? Why does he treat me with that confusing kindness?...oh…that's right…he said he loves me…he…loves me…'_ Souichi grabbed his head again as it began to pound even harder, a groan escaping him at the stressful thoughts.

"Souichi, are you okay?" Souichi jumped at the unexpected question and he looked up to see that Morinaga had reentered the room, each hand holding a tray of food. Looking into his concerned expression, Souichi could not help but to answer truthfully.

"…My head's been hurting since I woke up, but it's no big deal." Placing the food on the mattress, Morinaga walked into the bathroom, rummaging through the medicine cabinet and returning with two small pills, which he handed to Souichi.

"These should help." At the suspicious look in his pet's eyes, Morinaga added, "They're just Aspirin, I promise." Once Souichi had thoroughly inspected the pills – finding no irregularities and the brand name printed on each one – he cautiously ate them; a tray being placed in his lap as he swallowed.

"I know spicy stuff is your favorite, so here's some curry flavored ramen." Looking down at the simple, delicious-smelling food, Souichi felt his stomach gurgling again in anticipation. Scarfing down the noodles as fast as the hot substance would allow, Souichi said with a mouthful of food.

"Eh shaposs oo wah us oo showuh toogefeh?" This received a snort of laughter from the other boy.

"What was that?" Growing slightly red from the lack of manners, Souichi swallowed before repeating himself.

"I suppose you want us to shower together?"

"Of course." Morinaga said with an innocent smile. Souichi gave a heavy sigh as he scooped the last of the noodles out of his bowl, his usual scowl firmly in place as he brought the chopsticks to his lips. '_This can lead to nothing but more perverted things from that horny bastard…'_

"…You better not try anything in there." Souichi saw Morinaga's expression droop slightly as he stared him down.

"Alright…You're done, right? Let's get cleaned up." Jumping cheerfully out of bed, Morinaga made his way to the bathroom, stripping what little clothing he had on in the process. Following more slowly, Souichi rose from the mattress, relieved at the lack of pain the small beads had left in his backside. '_My hips hurt a little though-oh great. This is back on.'_ The chain on Souichi's cuff jingled lightly as he walked towards the shower. Standing from where he had been knelt turning on the water, Morinaga crossed the space between them, unlocking the cuff and throwing it through the open door and onto the bed nonchalantly as he had done before. Touching foreheads, he said with a smile.

"Now, don't run away again unless you want to spend all of tomorrow in "punishment"." Souichi's answer was a silent glare.

Brushing their teeth quickly and running a comb through Souichi's hair to make washing easier, Morinaga stepped into the warming shower water, Souichi pausing in front of the parted curtain.

"You're going to need to take off those boxers to shower, Souichi." Morinaga said lightly. With a frustrated groan, Souichi slipped off his underwear, climbing slowly into the spacious shower himself. Morinaga directed him under the shower-head and Souichi had to admit the water felt amazing on his sweat-covered skin. Closing his eyes and tilting his head, Souichi made sure to saturate all of his hair with the warm water, his eyes flashing back open as unexpected fingers ran through the soaked strands. Morinaga's face was once again much too close for comfort and Souichi brought his hands up to eject the intruding digits. At the frantic look in the hazel eyes, Morinaga said reassuringly.

"Calm down…calm down, just relax. I promise not to do anything painful…I promise." Souichi reluctantly lowered his arms, though he refused to let his tense body relax. The hands that had become so familiar in the past few months traced patterns in Souichi's flesh, the touch flowing from his hair, down his neck and rubbing gently at his stomach and sides. As the sensual touching continued to unwind him against his will – his eyes fluttering closed again and brain becoming foggy with steam – Souichi found his own fingertips longing to feel in return. As a hand wound around his waist to trace the crease of his spine, Souichi opened his eyes just as his fingers came into contact with dark, slightly curly hair.

"Mori…naga…" The hands on Souichi's body froze and dark eyes widened in shock as Morinaga took in the incredibly rare sight. Taking the mumbled word as encouragement, Morinaga took a step closer, the two chests brushing slightly as the hands resumed their movements.

Although the sensations felt good, Souichi found this much more peaceful and much less terrifying; his owner's fingers remaining slow and gentle, neither hand slipping to uncomfortable places.

"Hah…" It was impossible to keep his voice down as soft lips grazed his neck, light as a feather and holding none of the stressful urgency that made Souichi's adrenaline pump and fist ache to connect with something. His own hands moved slowly down Morinaga's shoulders to his arms, Souichi stopping abruptly as they met the deep valleys where his nails had dug into the warm flesh a few hours earlier. Morinaga halted his own movements as he noticed Souichi staring at the angry, red wounds.

"It's okay, they're not as bad as they look."

"…They look painful." Morinaga smiled softly.

"Nah, I like them." Souichi's eyes snapped up to connect with Morinaga's, skeptic disbelief written in his expression.

"What? Why would you like something like this?"

"They're proof that you held onto me…" Souichi's angry retort was swallowed up by a gentle kiss, hands beginning to roam again as a tongue slipped between his parted lips. '_Gotta struggle…gotta at least try to get away…fight, dammit!...Ugh, why don't I want to?'_ As if to mock his mental debate, Souichi's arms tightened around his owner's body; his own movement – for the first time – making the atmosphere more heated and fast-past.

"Hah…nn…" A small gasp interrupted the kiss as a hand travelled quickly down the curve of Souichi's spine to more sensitive areas. Yet, even with the foreboding move, Souichi could not find it in himself to put up a fight.

Without any warning at all, everything stopped. Souichi bit back a moan of protest as the hands left his skin, leaving behind nothing but the assailant of water droplets colliding with his body. His eyes opening halfway, Souichi saw Morinaga staring at him with an expression of pure adoration, a soft hand coming up to caress his cheek.

"If we continue like this, I'm going to end up breaking my promise to you." A slow, soft kiss followed Morinaga's sentence, his next words whispered against Souichi's lips.

"There will be plenty of time for this tomorrow, after your adventure outside." Souichi found himself unable to answer as the usual anger that fueled his responses remained absent. At the silver-haired boy's continued silence, Morinaga added cautiously.

"…Unless…You want to…?" Souichi finally found the annoyance and his answer was as prickly as ever.

"Are you kidding? Do you even remember how many times you forced me to come earlier? Just because you have the stamina of a beast doesn't mean that normal people don't need to rest after a bout like that. I don't think I could do it again today, even if I wanted to…Which I don't!" Huffing angrily and averting his gaze, Souichi wondered why he was blushing. '_The only time I ever blush is when I lie and when I'm…having…sex…but I wasn't lying! And I'm definitely not doing _that _right now…'_ A hand ruffled his hair lightly and Souichi turned to see Morinaga fighting back a fit of laughter as he reached for the bottle of shampoo.

"So defensive…" He said with a chuckle; dispensing some of the gel into his hands and beginning to spread it through Souichi's scalp.

"I can wash my own hair!"

"Here. Step out of the water so it doesn't get washed out." Souichi growled as he was completely ignored, his body being directed out of the flow of water by a gentle pull. With a tenderness Souichi had never experienced with anyone else, Morinaga wiped the suds off of the pale forehead to keep them from flowing into hazel eyes. The rest of the shower continued in much the same way; soft fingers lingering on Souichi's soapy skin for just a moment longer than needed, lulling the now-sleepy boy into a sort of hot-water-induced haze. Souichi heard light laughter as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Ready for bed?" Souichi's groggy mind did not even have time to think of an answer before soft lips were pressing against his own.

"Nnh…" '_I don't even care if I make noise anymore…'_ Souichi thought as the warm touch of Morinaga's mouth moved to his throat; his chin tilting up and to the side to allow easier access.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me to resist taking you when you're like this." Morinaga whispered against Souichi's neck. The only answer came in the form of another quiet moan. Backing away slightly, Morinaga gazed into the half-closed, honey-colored eyes he loved so dearly.

"Be honest with me," He said softly but firmly as his fingers trailed over Souichi in method-less patterns, "Does it feel good, being like this…with me?" The eyes before him widened slightly at the abrupt question; Souichi's stare hardening as his usual walls were erected around his guarded mind. Morinaga's hand fell as the silence lapsed, the sadness welling inside him and making his throat tight and voice strangled.

"You don't even have to say anything; just show me in _some way_ that you don't hate me completely. Please…Souichi, I love you…" Morinaga felt a tear join the shower water running off his face and closed his eyes in an effort to hide it; biting back a sob as best he could. His chocolate eyes flashed open, however, as Souichi took a step forward, the tips of his fingers grazing Morinaga's cheek.

At first, it seemed as if Morinaga was finally about to be the one receiving the kiss; Souichi's face was spun in an unfamiliar expression and seemed to be inching closer. Yet, just as Morinaga's heart began to pound at the thought, Souichi's soft expression morphed back into his usual glare; although his eyes did not seem to hold quite as much anger and defiance.

"Did I ever say I hated you, idiot?" His hand stayed for a moment longer before it left Morinaga's skin. Joy leapt in him at the roughly-reassuring question.

"No…I guess not…"

"Okay then. That's your answer. If it wasn't for the whole homo thing, you wouldn't be half bad. So stop with the sniveling, would you?" Souichi let loose an enormous yawn halfway through his confession and Morinaga laughed as he wiped the last of his tears from his eyes.

"Alright...C'mon, let's dry off and go to bed. You look dead on your feet."


	10. Chapter 10

Souichi shot up in bed – wide awake – with the first chime of Morinaga's cell phone alarm. Turning to the sleeping boy beside him, Souichi shook the blanket-covered shoulders impatiently.

"It's eight-o-clock, get up." Groaning miserably, Morinaga rolled over in bed, pulling the covers over his head.

"Mmh, five more minutes…" Throwing the blankets off of both of them, Souichi tackled his drowsy owner; shaking his shoulders forcefully from where he sat straddling Morinaga's chest.

"Don't give me that. I am getting _out _of this _box_. Now, Morinaga! Wake up!" Dark eyes finally opened and Morinaga looked down, smiling sleepily at the suggestive position his pet was in.

"Hmm…I wish I could wake up to this every morning. Are you that desperate to-OUCH!" Holding his face where Souichi had slapped him, Morinaga felt the extra weight vanish as the body on top of him got up from the bed.

"Just shut up and get ready." The silver-haired boy mumbled. Opening the clothes drawer of the dresser, Souichi pulled out a pair of loose, khaki pants; his fingers lingering on a tan, button-up shirt. '_I wish I could put this on, but the goddamn-huh?'_

"Oi, forget something?" Souichi said, lifting his bare wrist for Morinaga to see.

"Hmm, must have slipped my mind." The dark-haired boy gave his usual smile as he stepped into his pants.

"Well good. Now I can finally put on a shirt." The fabric felt strange and unfamiliar as it slid across Souichi's skin; the months of going shirtless making him feel almost claustrophobic. As he fastened the buttons, a thought crossed Souichi's mind.

"Hey, you haven't been going to school these last few days. Why is that?" In all of the stress of spending every waking moment – and sleeping for that matter – with his owner, it had not dawned on Souichi that Morinaga rarely left and never did any homework.

"Oh, you didn't know? It's summer vacation right now."

"How am I supposed to know anything when I'm constantly in a cage?!" Souichi fumed hotly, his next sentence making his eyes unfocused as he stared into space.

"The last time I saw daylight, it was the beginning of winter…I have no idea how long those bastards kept me half-conscious in that hell…" Morinaga glanced at his pet's uncharacteristically clothed back as the haunted voice fell into silence. '_No matter what I say to try to comfort him, it won't do any good. I'm just as much his captor as those other people…'_ But even with that mindset, Morinaga could not resist wrapping his arms around Souichi; the knowledge that his pet was feeling bad making his own heart ache to help. Pressing his cheek against soft, silver strands, Morinaga whispered in Souichi's ear from where he held the slender boy from behind.

"I'm sorry." As he had expected, Souichi simply shrugged Morinaga away, his reply a gruff mumble as he averted his gaze.

"Just hurry up and get ready. I want to get outside _before_ the sun sets."

"…Alright, there's just one more thing I need to do." And, reaching around Souichi, Morinaga opened the restraint drawer of the dresser and pulled one out; holding it up for his pet to see.

Souichi stared at the odd pair of handcuffs – with its four feet of chain connecting the two wristbands – an angry glare twisting his features. Face still buried in his hair, Morinaga said softly into Souichi's ear as he locked one of the cuffs around his own wrist.

"Would you mind giving me your hand?" With a shiver, Souichi squirmed away; less out of defiance for being tied up and more to escape the proposal-sounding words the weird boy behind him had cooed.

"Yes! I would mind very much! Why the _hell_ would I want to be bound to you?" Like always, the answer to Souichi's angry shout was a small smile and calm, level reply.

"You know I can't let you outside without some sort of restraint…Some trainers use collars and leashes to take their slaves out, if you pref-"

"Fuck no!"

"-There's also shock collars, so if you try to run, all I have to do is press a button and y-"

"I'm _not_ a fucking animal!"

"-Then there's a similar concept, but with a vibrator. Does basically the same thing as the shock collar…sounds more fun, too. I think I may try-"

"FINE!" Souichi thrust his arm into Morinaga's face as his scream reverberated around the room. Laughing at the frantic blush growing on his pet's cheeks, Morinaga locked the second cuff around Souichi's outstretched wrist.

The time had finally come and Souichi felt a trill of nervous excitement as Morinaga opened the door to the outside world. Apparently, he had been spending the last few months of his life in a basement, for the exit led to a narrow, steep staircase which, in turn, led to yet another door. On the other side, Souichi found himself in an expansive hallway lined with other doors identical to the one they had just stepped out of.

"How many slaves does your father have?" He asked as his eyes scanned the unfamiliar surroundings. Looking over his shoulder as the pair made their way down the hall – Souichi trailing as far behind as the chain would allow – Morinaga answered.

"Well…that's complicated…We're in the main house right now – this is where the family slaves are kept – but Dad owns a whole company; more or less."

"Huh? A whole company of what?"

"In the mansion next to the house, Dad keeps a kind of "slave rental" service. Customers can rent used or virgin slaves for so many hours and, if they grow attached, purchase them for their exclusive use. Independent slave owners can also buy rooms in the building to keep their merchandise more safely hidden." A look of disgust developed on Souichi's face at the explanation.

"That's barbaric." At this, Morinaga halted, waiting for Souichi to catch up before continuing side-by-side.

"Yeah, that was my reaction when I found out, too. But watching some of the relationships develop here, there is love in this place; no matter the terrible front. And where there isn't love, we have Hiroto."

"Hiroto…that medic?"

"Yup. He gets cases like that all the time; slaves being beaten and tortured into submission like my father tried with you." This was followed by a silence burning with tethered anger as Souichi glared murderously at the ground they were treading. The pause was broken by another question.

"So…are there others…like you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Homos." The blunt response received a surprised burst of laughter from the dark-haired boy and the answer was accompanied by the opening of the door at the end of the hall; leading them into the main house.

"No, not really. Dad doesn't allow gay customers to buy or participate here. The only male slaves in this place belong to dominate or sadistic females."

"…I'm guessing, then, that he doesn't approve of your lifestyle?"

"That's a more mild way of putting it…" But before either boy could continue the conversation, Morinaga pulled apart two enormous double-doors; the blinding glare of Souichi's first taste of sunlight making his eyes burn and skin tingle at the warmth. Stepping outside, his corneas adjusting slowly to the light, Souichi gasped at the sight before him. What looked like garden, as far as the eye could see, spread out before him on all sides but one. Looking to his right, he saw what must have been the large mansion Morinaga had mentioned before; although it was more like a skyscraper than a house. Being brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of the chain at his wrist being pulled taunt, Souichi caught up to Morinaga as he descended the porch steps and began strolling down one of the many dirt paths.

"Well, here's your outside." Morinaga said with a smile, Souichi taking a moment to gather his overwhelmed thoughts before asking.

"Are we still in Japan?"

"Yes, just in a very…rural area." That was a rather obvious statement, proven as Souichi looked around at the multitude of plants; the million shades of green broken spontaneously by shocks of vivid reds, yellows and pinks. Walking slowly down the path, Souichi found a different fascinating object with every glance. But, as the wonder slowly calmed, a question began to nag at the silver-haired boy's mind and, with great difficulty, he voiced it.

"So…do you…have other…" Embarrassment crashed into him at the mumbled words. '_Why the fuck do I care?!'_ The pair's progression halted suddenly as Morinaga turned to face the severely blushing boy.

"Of course not! Like I said, you were my eighteenth birthday present. My first."

"That doesn't mean you can't have others by now…" Grabbing the other boy by the shoulders, Morinaga attempted to make eye-contact, but Souichi was stubbornly staring at the dirt at their feet.

"What part of "I love you" do you not understand? I love _you_ and only _you_." At the lack of response, Morinaga continued. "…There isn't anyone else, so there's no need to be jealous, okay?" At this, Souichi snapped his head up; the strength of his glare causing Morinaga to visibly flinch.

"Who in the _HELL_ said I was JEALOUS?!" He fumed, pushing the hands on his shoulders away and storming quickly down the path.

"Whoa! Wait, slow down, Souichi! We're kind of connected here…" But Morinaga's words were completely ignored as Souichi drug him along by the chain binding them together. Yet, due to his months of little exercise, Souichi soon tired out and Morinaga was able to catch up to the panting boy.

"Damn…I'm out of shape…" Morinaga just laughed lightly at the airy-sounding words.

"If you want, we can take up jogging to-Hey Yori, what are you doing out so early?" Looking to where Morinaga's eyes were trained, Souichi noticed for the first time a couple walking towards them. Like Morinaga and himself, there was a chain connecting the tall boy to the much more petite girl but, unlike the two boys, they were holding hands affectionately. Both being of dark hair and tan complexion, they complimented each other well. The boy – Yori, Souichi guessed – was dressed in a loose-fitting tee and jeans, looking not much older than high school. The girl, appearing to be even younger with her heart-shaped face and large eyes, was dressed in what looked like an eastern-European-style sun dress; her feet bare on the soft earth. Souichi had to admit that she was rather adorable, but more in the way a grade-schooler is cute than a woman. As the two couples approached one another, Yori answered Morinaga's greeting.

"Hiya, Mori. Maki here wanted to go for a morning walk today, so here we are." He said with a bright smile. Turning his attention to the slim girl, Morinaga bent slightly to get on her level; speaking softly and kindly to her. It reminded Souichi of the way someone would speak to a scared baby rabbit.

"How are you this morning, Maki?"

"G-Good…" She said with a shy, soprano voice and abashed smile; her eyes dropping to survey the dirt. Turning back to face Yori again, Morinaga said in a more serious tone.

"So are things better now?" Yori's smile shrank as well, though the happy tone never quite left his features.

"Yes, much. Thank you so much. It's all because of you."

"No problem, glad I can help. Some people just don't cope well with that method; it needed to be stopped before Maki developed permanent mental trauma."

"Yeah, I'm just glad she's finally talking to me. This trip outside is the first request she's made."

"It's great that she's finally opening up to you." Peering at Souichi from behind Morinaga's shoulder, Yori asked curiously.

"So is this the one you're always talking about? Souichi?"

"Yup." Morinaga said lightly, stepping to the side and smiling at his pet. Souichi glared at the kind eyes as Yori addressed him.

"Hi, I'm Yori." After who-knows-how-many-months of limited interaction with other humans – without being heavily sedated – Souichi found his social skills, which were lack-luster at best before, completely absent. As the silence lapsed, the hazel eyes never softened in their guarded stare. Yori's smile wavered again and he glanced nervously between his friend and his pet, who was still staring daggers at him.

"Wow, Mori, you're right about that glare…are you sure it's safe to bring him outside yet?"

"Yeah," Morinaga said with a dismissive shrug. "He's just been cooped up for…well, quite a while. He's probably just out of practice talking to new people." Turning the glare to his owner, Souichi was surprised to feel something tugging at his shirt. Whirling back around, he froze at the person in front of him. Sundress flowing below her, Maki was batting her eyes at the end of her chain, pulling at Souichi's sleeve lightly; apparently trying to get his attention. Yori took a protective step forward, a weary look on his face as his pet engaged the boy with the hatred of a devil in his cold eyes. Souichi, however, made no threatening movements so the tall boy stopped a few feet away from the two slaves. '_Wow, green eyes with that complexion really pop.'_ Souichi thought as a child's voice chimed from the girl.

"Hi, I'm Maki. You're really pretty. I like your hair." Morinaga could not contain the burst of laughter that sent him doubling over. Souichi felt himself grow beet-red from the pride-shattering compliments but could not summon any anger at the innocent, emerald eyes looking at him in wonder.

"…Thanks…" He said gruffly.

"Maki, come here, sweetheart." Yori was fighting his own giggles as he pulled his pet out of the unstable boy's reach.

"Yori-chan, did I say something funny?" Maki asked, looking curiously at where Morinaga was still trying to contain his fit.

"No, hon, that was very sweet of you." Yori cooed, adding as he caught the stare-of-death Souichi was giving his owner. "Uuh...Let's leave them to their stroll. Bye Mori, bye Souichi." Morinaga managed a farewell through the laughter and Souichi made no effort to speak, so Yori – slipping his hand back into Maki's – resumed their walk in the direction the pair of boys had come from.

"I hope you choke on your laughter." Souichi growled when he was sure the young girl was out of earshot, the menacing curse causing Morinaga's semi-calmed laughter to slip out of his control again.

"Sorry, sorry, that wasn't funny." The apology lost all authenticity as it was spoken through numerous giggles and Souichi ignored it as he began walking again. After a few minutes of non-communication, Morinaga finally got himself under control and Souichi thought it safe to speak again.

"So what was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"Those two. You said something about Maki in danger."

"Oh, that," Morinaga said, his smile all but disappearing. "It's a long story."

"We've got time." Morinaga gave Souichi a sideways glance, not sure why he wanted to know. '_I guess anyone would be curious after that…'_

"Well, Yori came to this place out of curiosity; not really sure what his preferences and limitations were. He rented Maki for a while and bought her a few months later; a little while before I got you. Now, up until then, he had only ever done mild bondage with her. But the trainer who had broken Maki – probably didn't take him two seconds to break that little girl – told him she liked hardcore SM and urged him to try it. Yori informed me later that he did not enjoy stuff like that at all, but thought that if Maki wanted it, he would try. The trainer offered to teach him and they set an appointment. Long story short, the trainer did and made Yori himself do some unspeakable things and afterwards, Hiroto was forced to intervene. She was in intensive care for a week or so after that. Turns out, the sadistic trainer had enjoyed torturing her and used lessons with Yori as an excuse to continue it. Yori's been apologizing for it ever since. Neither of them are made for that kind of SM."

"…That makes me sick."

"That's how most relationships work here. Although most masters know their slave's limits and are careful not to push past them. And, thanks to Stockholm Syndrome, most slaves grow quite attached to their owners." A moment of silence laced with awkward tension passed before Souichi asked his next question.

"But how were you involved in all of that? He said it was all thanks to you."

"…As expected, Maki was emotionally scarred by her trainer. Then to have the owner she thought had taken her away from that man do the same – and even worse – things to her…even if Yori really didn't like it himself or know any better…Well, trust was shattered. Yori became desperate as Maki closed herself off from him completely and went searching for help. And, after many people telling him that they didn't see a problem as long as she didn't fight him, he found me."

"So what did you do?"

"Gave him tips on how to earn back her trust. It's basically like getting a new pet gerbil accustomed to its owner; lots of sweet words and no sudden movements. What also helped was new techniques. Where Maki was used to mild bondage before, now she can't stand any form of restraint unless it's the outside-cuff. So we had to find new…fetishes." Souichi gave a weird look at the last sentence.

"She really likes pet-play, for instance. It goes well with her personality-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. I _really_ don't need to hear any more about that."

…..

The hours flew as the subject hopped from topic to topic; the entire day being spent outside until the sun began to disappear behind the trees. Sitting in the grass, Morinaga's voice broke the calm silence that had enveloped the boys.

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" Souichi, taken aback, stared blankly at his owner, who added at the lack of response.

"I just figured, it you were tired of your room, that you could spend a little longer in new surroundings." Not seeing any reason to refuse – Morinaga would try perverted things no matter where they were – Souichi gave his consent.

"Sure." Morinaga smiled brightly at the positive answer, glancing at the sun and noticing how close it was to being dark.

"Come on, we should be heading back to the house now." Morinaga got slowly to his feet, stretching out the kinks in his back from sitting for so long. "This place gets kind of weird at night…" Having absolutely no desire to find out the meaning of those words, Souichi got up as well; the pair making their way back to the large double doors. As the heavy, wooden slabs inched shut behind them, Souichi felt a twang of what seemed to be panic, the primal part of his brain wondering when he would see sunlight again after so long in the dark. But, ignoring his feeling as usual, Souichi allowed Morinaga to lead him into what looked like an enormous, deserted kitchen. Laying on a counter, Souichi's mouth began to water as he gazed at the plate of grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Looks like Joseph left these for us." Morinaga picked up the platter and led Souichi back out into the foyer they first entered.

"Joseph?"

"Our chef. He's American, hence the grilled cheese. But he makes really good, traditional Japanese as well; he just knows I like American snacks because they're easy to eat and not as messy." This then sparked a heated debate on the edibility and convenience of American food, interrupted only by the halting of Morinaga at a door.

"Alright, fine. I will meet you halfway and concede that onigiri are just as easy to carry around as hotdogs; even though grains of rice stick to your hands and face." Before Souichi could retaliate, Morinaga added in a rush, "Alright, alright, you win! This is my room." And, swinging open the door, Morinaga revealed the image of a typical teenage boy's room. It was disorganized but not dirty; souvenirs, clothes and school books littered just about every surface. Placing the plate on the mattress, Morinaga sat cross-legged on the bed, Souichi being forced to climb aboard as well as the chain was pulled taunt. For a few minutes silence reigned, disrupted only by the munching noises the boys made as they scarfed down the sandwiches. When all the food vanished from the plate, Morinaga placed it on the floor, turning back to Souichi with a look in his eye his reluctant pet knew very well. After a few minutes of what was a very awkward staring contest for Souichi, the dark-haired boy finally spoke.

"Your hair really is beautiful, Souichi." Although the tone was serious enough, Souichi caught the reference to the embarrassing things Maki had said earlier that morning, his face dropping into a scowl deprived from a mixture of shame and anger.

"Shut up, idiot."

"It's a good thing you didn't let that slip to that sweet little girl." Morinaga said with another burst of inconcealable giggles.

"I wouldn't do that." Souichi said defiantly, "I'm not heartless, you know." At this, Morinaga sobered up, his face becoming more serious as it inched ever closer.

"Of course I know that." He whispered just as their lips met and Souichi finding himself unable to resist the hands slipping under his shirt.

"Can you repeat the attitude you had in the shower last night? You were so accepting then." Morinaga whispered against Souichi's mouth, flaring the other boy's defiant anger.

"Don't get arrogant!" Souichi began to struggle against the arms holding him. "I was exhausted and sleepy from your torture then, so don't go confusing tiredness for something perver-Ah! Stop!" All of the fighting spirit evaporated from Souichi's body as it was lowered onto the mattress; a hand undoing the buttons of his shirt and tweaking his nipple.

"There's last night's lovely moans." Morinaga murmured softly as his other hand slipped the khaki pants off of surprisingly compliant legs. Tongues danced together as Morinaga positioned himself between Souichi's thighs, a single hand unfastening his own pants.

Instead of touching the front first as he always did, Souichi gave a shocked cry as a finger unexpectedly entered him.

"You've gotten so much more sensitive here. A dry finger goes in easier now. Does it hurt?" Souichi's answer was broken with moans as the digit immediately found his prostrate, creating unbelievable sparks of pleasure and making his already-stiff member spring up to its full height.

"Hah…no…not-nnh…not really." Souichi gave up protests altogether as his body screamed for more.

"Let's see if you can climax from just the back." Morinaga's finger slowly receded, only to be replaced with the tip of something much larger.

"That's…im…impossi-NYAH! SH-SHIT!" The initial pain of insertion faded slowly as Souichi adjusted. Almost immediately, the member inside began to thrust in and out, slowly at first but quickly gathering speed. '_Damn! Why does this feel so good?!'_ Souichi thought as each movement sent slowly building waves of pleasure through him. Suddenly, Morinaga shifted in a way that magnified the sensation washing over Souichi many fold; his already loud voice rising even further.

"STO-STOP MOVING SO MUCH! AH!"

"Now, _that's_ impossible right now…What's the matter, do you not like it when I hit this spot?" But Souichi's response was drowned in a series of uncontrollable, panting moans as Morinaga hit that spot over and over again, with each thrust.

"It's okay to admit that your body is feeling good." Morinaga said before biting down lightly on Souichi's neck; the new sensation sending even more shivers through his already writhing frame.

"Mmh…n…no…ah…" Turning his head to hide his shame, Souichi's half-closed, ecstasy-filled eyes focused dimly on the bedroom entrance.

All movement in the boy instantly froze.

"M-Morina-Gah! Nnn-Seriously! STOP!" Noticing his pet's much more frantic tone, Morinaga forced himself to a halt; looking down at where Souichi was blushing even more ferociously than usual.

"What is it? …Is…Is something wrong?" He managed to ask through his own mounting arousal. Uncontrollably, Morinaga's hips bucked forward before Souichi could answer.

"Sh-Shit! STOP! Someone's _here_, idiot! Take it _out_! Turning his own head to face the door, Morinaga said with a shocking amount of nonchalance.

"Nii-san, you really need to learn how to knock."


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for the wait, guys ^~^_

* * *

Stepping into the room, Morinaga's brother attempted to speak over Souichi's noisy protests.

"Well, Tetsuhiro-"

"Morinaga! What the FUCK do you think you're doing?!"

"Father sent me to tell you-"

"N-NO! Sto-CUT IT OUT! NYAH! Sl-Slow down!"

"That he would like a word with you." Morinaga's answer was spoken with a rather gruff voice as he continued violating the now-struggling boy under him.

"As you can see-"

"Nn…no…Mo…Mori-stop…" The yells had once again transgressed back into more heated noises.

"-I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Then I'll give you a moment to finish." Relief washed over Souichi at the parting words. '_Good, he's leaving.'_ But, instead of exiting like expected, the third boy simply propped himself up on Morinaga's desk, taking in the scene with a critical, almost disgusted expression.

"You know, you could leave." Morinaga stopped for a moment, annoyance lacing his sarcastic words.

"Just finish. Father's waiting." There was then a lapse of silence in which loathing could be felt sparking between the two siblings and Souichi took the opportunity to steady himself. Dark chocolate eyes reverted their gaze back to Souichi; love apparent even through the annoyance burning inside them. Eye contact was broken, however, as Souichi threw his head back to the resumed movement.

"Wow, you're so much more sensitive now. Is it because someone's watching?" Morinaga whispered as he ran his lips over the exposed neck below him. What felt, to the mortified boy being forced into ecstasy, like hours passed before Morinaga showed any signs of climax. Finally his breathing became labored, although his voice did not suffer much from it.

"I'm almost done and you still haven't come once. Good job holding out, Souichi." Souichi barely heard the gruff words as the hips grinding into him began to move faster and faster.

"Tha…bec-ah!...you…n't touched…it won't…I can't…"

"Are you saying you want the front stimulated as well?"

"N…Ta…out-STOP!" Knowing that, despite the stubborn protests, Souichi wanted to come – also knowing that there was not much time before he himself finished – Morinaga grasped the twitching member, the muscles around his own instantly contracting further. Morinaga came to the adorable sounds of his pet's own climax, both boys collapsing in an exhausted, panting heap.

"You are such an odd child." Souichi jumped at the unfamiliar voice; he had forgotten all about his audience in the insanity that was sex with Morinaga.

"And how is that, Nii-san?"

"I don't understand why you would do such a foul act with another man when women are _made_ for it. Although, you did choose a rather feminine-looking partner…"

"Fuck…off…" Souichi's voice shook slightly as his heart fought to return to its normal rate.

"What a disrespectful slave." Morinaga's brother said with a scowl. Chuckling a little, Morinaga got up from the bed, saying as he pulled Souichi into a sitting position.

"The only time he _ever_ resembles anything feminine is during sex. Trust me."

"I really couldn't care less either way. Just put it back in its room and get yourself cleaned up and presentable. Father's waiting."

"No. I promised _him_ a full day out of the cell. If I go, he goes. And Dad can just wait; I'm not rushing for him." The older sibling gave a heavy sigh.

"Fine. Just get ready."

"'Kay. C'mon Souichi." Morinaga, grabbing Souichi's discarded pants, boxers and a new pair for himself, began leading him out the door; the chain connecting them pulling taunt as the half-naked boy came to a halt.

"I am _not_ going outside looking like this."

"Have you trained this boy at all, Tetsuhiro? He's much too loose at the mouth."

"Both of you, _be quiet!_ Nii-san, to answer your question, yes. Yes I have. You should have seen him before. Souichi, the bathroom is literally two feet down the hall from us. No one will see you."

"Just give me back my clothes!"

"They'll get dirty if you put them back on before we clean up. Now, do you want me to carry you, because I will." Morinaga glared at the other boys with an uncharacteristically stern expression and Souichi wondered what had caused the 360 degree change in attitude.

"…Fine." Without another word, Morinaga stalked out of the room, dragging Souichi along behind him.

Safely in the bathroom, Morinaga gave a heavy sigh, two fingers rubbing at his temples.

"You're acting strange…" Souichi bluntly stated as Morinaga removed both their shirts as much as the handcuffs would allow. He had not necessarily heard a question, but decided to explain his aggravation non-the-less.

"My brother, Kunihiro. Dealing with him makes me…stressed."

"He did seem like an annoying little prick." Souichi growled, remembering the dork haircut and pompous glasses Kunihiro had been sporting. An indistinct grunt was Morinaga's only response as he began wiping off Souichi's body with a damp washcloth. Even with his odd mood, his hands were as gentle as ever and Souichi could not summon the words to fight the touch. As Morinaga wiped down each limb and shifted his attention to Souichi's torso, he gave a small smile; his tone sounding more like himself when he spoke.

"Are you allowing this because you want me to feel better?" The only answer Souichi's pride would allow was a deep red blush. Smiling – although it was not the bright grin he usually wore – Morinaga planted a soft kiss on Souichi's forehead before adding, "Thank you, I feel a lot better now." Avoiding eye contact, Souichi replied gruffly.

"Good, now stop acting strange." '_Seems like he's slowly accepting me, although he would never admit it…'_ Morinaga thought as he finished cleaning his pet of sweat. After he wiped his own body off, the boys returned their shirts from where they had been hanging on the chain connecting them, Souichi stepping back into his pants as Morinaga changed his own. Running a brush through Souichi's disheveled hair – it always seemed to get tousled with the slightest movement – the pair, presentable at last, returned to the hallway where Kunihiro was waiting.

"This way."


	12. Chapter 12

"I asked to see _you_, Tetsuhiro, not that disrespectful waste of money." Morinaga's father glared at him disapprovingly. He had gotten used to it over the years.

"I promised him a full day outside. Where I go, he goes." Souichi stood as far back as the chain would allow, his face a composed scowl that hid a barely suppressed rage. Morinaga's answer seemed to anger Hito and his voice became even more displeased.

"Are you telling me you're allowing a toy, that won't even give you what it was bought for, time outside? And you have the gall to tell me you're _training_ it?" At his son's silent glare, Hito opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by the elder brother, who sat spectating in a far corner of the room.

"I believe you've been misinformed, father." Hito whipped his head around to face Kunihiro and prompted him to continue.

"Tetsuhiro is definitely getting what he wants. I walked in on them when I went to fetch him. Both parties seemed to be enjoying it." The words were spoken with a complete lack of emotion, like Kunihiro was reciting the results of an experiment. Hito turned back around, his sneer focused now on Souichi. Slowly he approached the glaring boy, followed by Morinaga, who was stepping closer to his pet protectively.

"Oh, really? What did I tell you, Tetsuhiro? My methods broke him, didn't they?" Even though his rhetorical questions were directed at Morinaga, Hito's eyes never disconnected from Souichi's.

"You spread your legs just like a woman, now don't y-" Hito flinched as a glob of lukewarm saliva hit his cheek and he stared in surprise for a moment at Souichi's crumbling mask of indifference.

"You didn't break _shit._" Hito's expression morphed from shock to deranged anger with that softly-spoken sentence, his hand flying into the air as he brought it down on Souichi's face.

A small-but-muscular arm collided with his inches from his hand's target. Simultaneously, Morinaga wrapped a firm hand around his wrist. Two sets of eyes, one hazel and the other his own shade of dark brown, glared dangerously at Hito as the room fell into silence. The still moment did not last long. Knuckles slammed into Hito's left eye before he could react; the insanely powerful blow sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Souichi!" the shocked cry came from Morinaga at the unexpected violence. Looking at his pet, he saw Souichi's face contorted in rage; all control gone from the rigid body. Hito attempted to get to his feet, only to be struck in the stomach with a bare foot. Collapsing back onto the ground, Hito took three more kicks before Kunihiro rushed forward to intervene.

"Get control of your slave!" Morinaga had been trying to pull Souichi away but the slender boy was slipping from his grasp with every attempt. Backing away several feet, Morinaga took the chain connecting them in both hands. With one tremendous pull Souichi was sent off-balance, stumbling away from the man he had been beating. Strong arms wrapped familiarly around Souichi's waist, though with more force than usual as they held him back. Kneeling beside his father, Kunihiro helped him into a sitting position; the battered man groaning softly.

"Not so easy to overpower me when I'm not _tied up_, its it, asshole?! Morinaga! Let! Me! Go!" Souichi continued to yell profanities as he fought the arms around him. His struggles lessened as words were whispered into his ear.

"Shh, calm down, Souichi. I understand your anger, but you have _got_ to get a hold of yourself." Though the voice was striving to be calm, Souichi could hear traces of fear in Morinaga's tone. Seeing the damage he had dealt as Hito fought to stand also helped to calm Souichi's rage. He could not help the smirk that pulled at his lips as Hito wiped blood from his. Still holding Souichi, Morinaga peered around the shorter shoulder to look at his father.

"We're going to leave now. Was there a point to this meeting that I should know about?"

"I called you here to tell you to quit those infantile lessons you've been teaching. They do not belong in this establishment. Now, get that _thing_ out of my sight before I have it put down." Morinaga rushed out of the room, dragging Souichi along behind him. The door slammed shut behind them as they made their way down the hallway. Morinaga remained silent, staring at something miles away as he speed-walked back to his room. Souichi began to wonder if he was angry with him. '_The old man deserved it and I'd gladly do it again.'_ But, despite his resolve, Souichi felt a stab of guilt; not at the act itself, but for the consequences Morinaga may have to suffer later. This was definitely not to go unpunished. An enormous sigh sounded as Morinaga, having made it back to his quarters, locked the door behind them and collapsed onto the bed. Souichi stood awkwardly at the edge of the mattress, unsure what to say. Morinaga turned his head from where he had face-planted into the sheets to look at his pet.

"Well, that could have gone better…" There was a twang of humor in Morinaga's sad smile, but Souichi could find no blame in his soft gaze. Somehow it made him feel even worse. His remorse must have shown on his face, for Morinaga's became more serious and he sat up with a worried expression. Pulling gently at the chain, he brought his pet within touching distance; Souichi shuffling slowly closer. Coming up to just below Souichi's chest from where he sat on the edge of the bed, Morinaga wrapped his arms around the slender waist in front of him and looked up into troubled eyes.

"What's the matter? You look worried." A pause lapsed as Souichi fought with the words he wanted to say and the pride that would not allow him to say them.

"I…I feel…Like I might have caused you some trouble later on. Don't get me wrong, I thoroughly enjoyed beating that bastard into the ground. I just don't want you…to get…never mind." Souichi averted his gaze as he gave up on expressing his feelings. Glancing quietly down again after a moment of silence, he saw that the dark-chocolate eyes he had become so familiar with were widened in surprise.

"You're…worried about _me_?"

"No! It just wouldn't be fair if you got punished for something you didn't do! It's just simple injustice. Don't make something weird out of this! Wait. What are you-Wah!" the grip around him tightened and Souichi could do nothing to stop Morinaga from pulling him down onto the bed; both boys landing on their sides, Morinaga's goofy smile very close to Souichi's scowl.

"I'm really happy for your concern," Souichi made to argue the untrue statement, but stopped as Morinaga's smile fell once again into a serious expression, "but it's _you_ we need to be worrying about."

"…Huh?"

"I don't want you to leave my sight for at least the next few weeks. I wouldn't put it past my father to try to get revenge." Souichi hadn't even thought of that. He had been too busy agonizing over what he might have done to Morinaga to even consider that he himself might be in danger. Instantly, flashbacks of his first encounter with Hito invaded his mind; images he had been suppressing for months sending cold waves of terror shooting up his spine. Souichi closed his eyes in an effort to send the memories back to the deep corner of his brain they came from and, as he tensed his muscles and fought the fear, the arms still around his waist tightened reassuringly. Souichi felt warm lips make sweet contact and the next words were whispered against his mouth.

"I'd _never_ let him hurt you again." The pair laid in silence until Morinaga felt Souichi relax slightly; his eyes still closed and head tilting into the sheets.

"It's been a long day. I say it's time for bed." Souichi lifted his head a little at the quiet words, his eyes inching open. '_Seems like he had fallen asleep. That was quick. Then again, he's had more activity today than he's had in a year or more; so I guess it's not surprising.'_ Souichi woke up more as Morinaga began unbuttoning his pet's jeans.

"You don't need to do that for me. I'm not a child." Souichi sat up with a huff and started to undress; kicking off his pants as Morinaga chuckled softly. '_Looks like he's back to normal.'_ Once both boys were clad only in their shirts and underwear, Morinaga made his way over to the light switch; the chain between them pulling taunt halfway across the room. Morinaga looked back to see Souichi sitting stubbornly on the bed.

"Um, would you mind-"

"No. Take these off. They're dangerous." Morinaga took a step back towards the bed, a skeptical look on his face.

"And how is that?"

"If one of us rolls around in our sleep, it could end up choking us. And besides, they're annoying as hell." Morinaga had not thought of that. He took a moment to ponder the pros and cons; deciding that chocking in their sleep overrode just about everything else.

"…Alright. But just at night." Taking out the key he kept on a bracelet, Morinaga unlocked his own cuff, stepping back towards the bed for Souichi's. Walking back towards the light switch, Morinaga half-expected an escape attempt; mild surprise showing on his face as he turned back to see Souichi's featureless form exactly where it had been before in the darkness. Lowering Souichi down onto the pillows, Morinaga climbed in himself, pulling the comforter over them both. Even in the dim lighting Morinaga could see the exhaustion written on Souichi's face from where they laid a few inches apart. Unable to resist, he slid closer, draping an arm over beautiful, pale skin and snuggling into a neck that tensed at the touch. Souichi lifted his head a little and began pushing weakly; his muscles fighting Morinaga's as his brain fought sleep.

"Stop bein' pe'verted…" The words were an almost drunken slur. Morinaga stifled his laughter; the last thing he wanted was Souichi getting angry at being laughed at and wake up fully.

"Shh, it's okay. I won't do anything," _'Although, in your state, I could if I wanted to.'_ "This is just to make sure you don't sneak out when I'm asleep. You're not restrained, after all." Morinaga wondered if any of his words were understood, for Souichi collapsed almost instantly with an inaudible murmur. His consciousness was so far gone that he did not even notice his head was resting on Morinaga's strategically-placed arm-pillow instead of the usual fabric.


	13. Chapter 13

"-Then you just pull the rope through here and it's done. Do you see how there's a little leeway when she struggles – pretend to struggle, Himiko. That's so it doesn't dig into a less…consensual slave's skin." The group of men gathered around Morinaga at the table laughed as if their teacher had told a joke. Souichi had been watching for the last half hour as the girl in the center of that rather menacing mob of men became more and more bound; his owner demonstrating knot after knot and discussing their different uses and safety precautions. When Morinaga had asked him if he wanted to sit in on one of his lessons, Souichi had been rather curious as to what he could be teaching that would piss off Hito enough to call him out on it. But this seemed the norm in this place; learning how to restrain someone and forcing them into compliance.

Souichi pulled absentmindedly at the usual long chain that ran from his wrist to – instead of Morinaga – the chair he occupied in the corner. He was more than happy to be out of the way, but he could feel curious stares being thrown in his direction and looked up to find one of the larger specimen eyeing him with an almost appraising expression. '_Don't bring attention to me. Don't bring attention to me. Don't bring at-'_

"Hey Sensei, who's that over there?" '_Fuck.'_ Morinaga looked up nonchalantly and the rest of the class followed suit. Souichi's eyes averted to the floor under the uncomfortable scrutiny.

"Oh, him. He's just sitting in; don't worry about it."

"But he's cuffed. That means he's a slave. Does one of the chicks want him to learn some bondage knots for her?" This got more laughter from the crowd; apparently a slave tying his owner up was a comical notion. Morinaga's voice was calm but firm when he answered.

"Yeah, something like that. Now, if we can get back to the class; I'm sure Himiko doesn't want to be stuck like this all day." Souichi breathed a sigh of relief as Morinaga's lie worked and everyone returned their attention to the girl on the table. All except one. The large instigator took an unexpected step in Souichi's direction and already-tensed muscles twitched from the strain.

"Well, if she's getting tired, why don't we use him? Give him some first-hand experience." His tone was cocky; his smile wide and triumphant. Souichi shifted so his body could explode out of the chair if needed. The chain was long enough to allow some space for combat.

"No, Ren. His owner hasn't given permission for that. Come back over here, class is almost over anyway." Some of the other students were looking at Souichi with mischief in their eyes, but some had seen the warning in Morinaga's and looked uncomfortably between their teacher and the man breaching ranks. The steely words seemed to have no effect on Ren as he came to tower over Souichi.

"Whose is he? I'm sure she wouldn't mind us borrowing him. Though I don't really understand why she keeps him looking like this; with hair like that, guys could want him too." Souichi did not like where this was going. For an anti-homosexual establishment, there sure were a lot of people willing to cross the line.

"Yes. They would." Ren turned his head to look at Morinaga from where he was leaned over the desk; mere feet from Souichi's face.

"Let's call her up. Who is she?" Morinaga's expression seemed to lose all restraint and became blunt and annoyed.

"He belongs to me and you're not allowed to touch him, okay?" Dozens of pairs of eyes shifted slowly to stare in disbelief at Morinaga; Ren's snapping back to look at Souichi again after a moment of static silence.

"So Daddy's little boy gets to break the rules? I would have a few of these myself if it were allowed. How is that fair?" Souichi got the feeling that his owner's lack of restraint was about to get him in huge trouble. A large hand descended upon him.

"I wouldn't touch him if I were you."

"And what are _you_ going to do about it? What if some of us want to try him out?" Souichi's muscles contracted in revulsion at the sound of those words and the feeling of the hand tangling in his hair.

His fist acted before his mind could register the movement. No matter what the size, Ren was unprepared and wide open for attack. Souichi felt the digits loosen in his hair as his strike sunk into its target; the middle of that gargantuan chest. Like everyone else who has ever had Souichi's fist connect with their solar plexus, Ren let out a long _whoosh_ing noise as the air fled his body; his back doubling over as he gasped for the absent oxygen. Souichi stood, panting slightly, his hands trembling with rage and adrenaline where they sat at his sides; still balled into fists. After a moment, he remembered the rest of the room; looking up to find that the entire class was staring at him again. The only face that did not look appalled was Morinaga's; an almost smug smile lit his features.

"You didn't have to worry about _me_ doing anything. Well, I think that's it for today. If someone could help me untie our subject here; Kiddori, she's yours. Why don't you grab those scissors and start cutting the ropes." And, just like that, everyone began milling around as if nothing had happened; the only difference being that Ren was still keeled over with the pain. Everyone filed out after the girl was freed – a humiliated Ren rushing out as soon as he could walk – leaving Souichi and Morinaga alone in the classroom. Morinaga seemed to be holding back laughter as he disconnected Souichi from the chair and cuffed them together once again. The unexplained happiness was unsettling.

"What's so funny?" The answer came as the pair entered the hallway; the door closing behind them.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just happy." Souichi stared until Morinaga looked over; his expression demanding more elaboration. "It just makes me feel…special, being the only one you allow to touch you." The usual defiance flared in Souichi, but his retort was halted by the abrupt reality of the truth in the statement. '_I fight him…I just…don't hurt…him…'_ Souichi felt another headache building as his mind spun with the confusing thoughts. The only thing he could think to do was change the subject as soon as possible.

"…So was that one of the lessons your Dad hates so much? You really can't do anything to please him, can you?" The mention of his father seemed to distract Morinaga from his joy.

"No…These are the lessons he approves of. My past classes focused on methods of training other than bondage. How to gain trust and stuff like that. I've switched back to the knot-tying lessons he trained me for to try to appease him as much as possible.

"Oh…" _'So it's my fault that he has to teach these lessons instead…because of my outburst…'_ Morinaga gave him a scrutinizing look, as if he could guess the guilt Souichi was desperately trying to hide. His next sentence seemed to be changing the subject as well.

"Well, we have the whole rest of the day. Want to go outside? We have an entire summer to explore every inch of those woods." For unknown reasons, some of the uncertainty and confusion faded at the thought of an entire season to spend with the source of all of his headaches.

"…Sure. Let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of that summer passed in much the same way. Souichi was becoming quite terrified at just how comfortable he was with that. Morinaga's room became the new sleeping quarters, for they were always together. They spent the warm, sun-filled days outside exploring the grounds. Though Souichi's skin remained snow white despite the amount of sun-absorption, his arms and legs regained the muscle mass they had lost in his months of captivity. College was fast approaching, however, and Morinaga became more and more busy completing the summer work for his impending classes. Souichi now sat on the bed, one of the new textbooks open in his lap, while a slightly panicking Morinaga typed away at the computer desk.

In their little sanctuary, the chain had become unused, its length coiled up by the door in case they wanted to venture outside. As he attempted to teach himself Advanced Molecular Biology, Souichi found his mind wondering. Dark hair would flash in the corner of his eye when Morinaga turned to look at his handwritten rough draft and, before Souichi knew what was happening, he was staring. Morinaga's neck peeking out from his collar. The way the muscles in his arms moved when he reached for something. '_When was the last time he…Why am I even _thinking _about that?!'_ Souichi snapped his head back down to his lap, determined to focus on his self-studies. What he saw made his face burn with mortification. '_Why the hell am I-?!'_ The bulge was quickly covered by the textbook, just in case Morinaga decided to look over. The sudden, jerky movement, however, did nothing but attract the dark-chocolate eyes to Souichi's rigid form.

"You alright?" The question was asked with a distracted glance back at Morinaga's unfinished essay. Everything could go unnoticed if he could just answer normally.

"Y-Yeah." '_Shit.'_ The uncharacteristic stutter brought Morinaga's full attention to the fiercely blushing boy. His face became more concentrated as Morinaga wheeled over to the bed in his desk chair. A soft hand gently pulled at the bottom of Souichi's chin, angling him up to look into Morinaga's scrutinizing face. Souichi had to suppress a shiver at the simple touch.

"Are you sure? Your face is really red. Do you feel sick?" A palm came up to feel Souichi's forehead and the silver-haired boy squirmed uncomfortably. A confused look befell Morinaga's features.

"You're a little warm…Are you sure you're alright?"

"I already said I'm fine." The irritation in the words did not sound sincere as Souichi lifted his hand off the textbook to swat Morinaga's away. Souichi felt the covering slip off his knee and dove quickly; bringing the heavy book back to cover his building bulge. Morinaga's confusion deepened as he took in Souichi's beet-red, down-cast face and the frantic way with which he clung to the book in his lap.

"What are-" The sentence never finished and Souichi looked back up to find a knowing smile spreading on Morinaga's face. The smirking boy inched closer, his lips brushing against pigment-less bangs.

"Can I see that book for a minute?" Souichi remained silent, though he clung to the bundle of paper a few seconds longer before Morinaga eased it out of his grip. The smile grew and a chuckle accompanied the next question.

"Souichi…Are you hard?" Defenses immediately flew up and Souichi backed away a few feet.

"NO! I mean, well, yes. But it's not my fault! You…You've made my body…strange…an-and you haven't…" A shaking voice trailed away at the threat of expressing his dilemma. '_And you haven't done anything to me in weeks!'_ Morinaga got up from the chair and, crawling across the bed, made it to where Souichi sat huddled against the wall. A gentle hand stroked his hair, sending shivers down Souichi's spine.

"Why didn't you just say something?"

"Who in their _right mind_ would say something about this?! And besides, you've been really busy lately." Morinaga's other hand pressed lightly against Souichi's crouch and a hissed breath was taken at the tingling sensation it created.

"I'm sorry for neglecting you. And, since it's my fault, will you let me take responsibility for it?" What little resistance that remained vanished completely as Souichi's pants were undone and his erection was released. After a few pumps, Morinaga said silkily.

"Take off your pants and get on your hands and knees."

"Wha-?" Clouded eyes struggled to focus as Morinaga began slipping the fabric off pale, sweating legs. Still unsatisfied, Souichi's body began aching for more of Morinaga's touch. Vaguely understanding his last command, the desperate boy slowly lowered himself to his hands and knees; ignoring the burning mortification of his actions as best he could.

"Good boy." Morinaga tilted Souichi's head up and gave him a kiss that made his mind scramble and body yearn. He thought about the anger that should result from Morinaga's dog praise, but Souichi could feel no emotion for the lust that was seizing control of him.

"Now, turn around so I can satisfy you." Shaky arms and legs immediately obeyed, putting Souichi's most sensitive areas within Morinaga's reach. A single finger rubbed gently around the twitching entrance and Souichi let loose a groan of frustration at the deliberately unsatisfying movement. Then, suddenly, as if Souichi's moan had been a signal, the digit plunged inside; causing a surprised gasp as Souichi's body jumped. Arms trembling unsteadily, Souichi lowered himself onto his elbows as he slowly became accustomed to the intrusion. Another finger was quickly added but, instead of relieving the unbearable neediness, the probes seemed to do nothing but cause more frustration.

"Mm…Mo-Mori…" His quickly-evaporating pride kept Souichi from voicing what he so desperately wanted.

"What is it? Is your "good spot" not getting enough attention?" Morinaga smiled as Souichi's hips began to rock; attempting to push his fingers in deeper. But he made sure to keep him unsatisfied; he wanted to see how far his pet would go. Yet his fingers had not been in for long before Morinaga's own arousal reached its limit. It had been quite a while…

"Try to relax." He purred as he removed his fingers. Undoing his pants, Morinaga positioned himself. The insertion was faster than he had ever tried with Souichi before and the top boy took a hissed breath as the walls around him massaged and contracted. It was much tighter than usual; he usually prepared better…

"Ah! Ow…ow! Nn…" Clawed hands clutched the sheets as pangs of pain that had not been felt to that extent for quite some time shot through Souichi's body. But, above the discomfort, was the sensation he had been waiting for; the feeling of Morinaga hitting that glorious spot.

"W-Wait! Ow! Unh…Mori-wait! I'm-!" Morinaga, surprised, stopped moving as Souichi writhed and convulsed beneath him.

"…Already?" Souichi could not find the voice to answer as he slowly calmed from the long-awaited release. Morinaga leaned forward, trying to catch a glimpse of his face; but could only see a river of flowing, silver hair and one red ear.

"Do you maybe like it better…when it hurts a little? …When I'm rougher?" '_Have I been using the wrong strategy all along?'_ Morinaga had been worried that he was crossing a line with this more…direct approach to seducing Souichi. But the reaction seemed to prove otherwise…

"What the fu-?! _Of course not!_ Why would you-Hey! Ah! St-Stop! I…I need a minute to calm down-STOP MOVING!" This was going to be a long night, and Morinaga hoped the endless ecstasy would make his badmouthed pet a little more honest.


	15. Chapter 15

_Alright, guys. This one's a little sadistic. You have been warned; if you find yourself uncomfortable; stop reading. But for those that wanted to see more Hito torture, here ya go ;)_

* * *

Souichi's head was killing him. In the darkness behind his eyelids he heard the sound of many voices muttering quietly. The last thing he could remember was Morinaga's kiss goodbye before heading off to his first day of college. Confusion lapsed at the absence of any other memories. The headache got worse. Finally summoning the energy, Souichi opened his eyes; blinking at the bright glare that met them.

"Good. It seems our subject has woken up." The voices stopped. Blurry forms fought their way into Souichi's vision. The best way to describe his surroundings was a class room setting; much like the ones he sat in on with Morinaga. About twenty desks were set at fixed intervals around the space, each one filled with women of various hues and sizes. Endless pairs of eyes gawked at him with what looked like extreme interest. Then Souichi became self-aware.

He felt his face flush at the lack of cloth on his skin. Hands rushed to cover himself, only to be abruptly halted with a musical, familiar jingling sound. It was impossible for Souichi to lower his arms from where they were chained above his head. Each wrist sported a shackle and the two separate chains ran to hooks in the ceiling; spreading the struggling limbs like wings. Similar restraints were pulling at his knees, forcing bare legs apart and attaching to the lab table Souichi sat on.

The deep voice that had spoken before had not sounded at all feminine and hazel eyes scanned the room for its source. What they found sent a flare of fury – laced with a fear he could not deny no matter how hard he tried – exploded in his straining muscles. Hito was clad in a white lab coat and seemed to be running the lesson; for which Souichi was apparently the experiment. There was another terrified chill at the thought. The string of insults Souichi yelled became muffled nonsense around the ball-gag in his mouth. Eyes filled with hate – eyes that looked so much like Morinaga's – glared at Souichi with a hint malicious triumph. He was about to get his revenge. And was rubbing his face in it. Souichi continued the fragile fight with his bonds as Hito turned back to his class of females, his voice easily sounding over the singing links.

"Alright, girls. This class is what I like to call "Emasculation 101". You want complete domination of your man and crave fresh methods. I will be teaching you three; at least one of which you are sure to have never tried before, being that the practice is usually left to gay men." A collective gasp came from the intently-listening women. "Gay" seemed to be a forbidden word in this establishment.

"I know, I know. It sounds unconventional. But if you really want your slave to submit, this is an almost one hundred percent guaranteed method." Souichi unconsciously ceased his struggles, his enemy's words slowly connecting the dots he was missing. '_He's using me to teach these sadistic bitches…'_

"Now, the first lesson will be the most simple; the orgasm denial." Hito took an ominous step towards Souichi as he explained, "There are two ways to do this, and the first requires an understanding of your man. You must be able to observe and know when they're about to reach their limit." Souichi jumped as Hito nonchalantly ran a finger down the pale stomach and to more intimate parts. Hazel eyes slammed shut as fingers curled around a limp member. Waves of revulsion crashed into Souichi, almost as strong as the arousal caused by Morinaga when he performed the same movements. He heard Hito chuckle softly as his body betrayed him and began to react. Souichi gave another start as a soft, pink nipple was rolled between a rather forceful thumb and forefinger. Yet, even with this torment, none of the usual sounds could be heard; the pleasure was artificial and forced.

"You see, this particular slave has been trained as a woman and thus reacts to places usually not sensitive to males." It was mortifying. Souichi could feel the dozens of gazes burning into his skin as he was forced into arousal; the result a sad imitation of the ecstasy he was now used to. Opening his eyes, Souichi glared at the man stimulating him; pouring all the venom into his stare that he could not inject into words. '_I _will_ kill you.'_ Hito simply smiled, his hand picking up speed.

"…mnh…" It was the first sound Souichi had made since his initial protests. He was so close. His head rolled back as beads of sweat formed on his body. He was losing control and the eyes fixed on him seemed to do little to stifle his reactions. Hips bucked uncontrollably into Hito's hand as Souichi reached his limit. He was about to-

"Alright. That's enough." Souichi barely held in a whimper as the friction was removed from his body. He was _so close_. All he needed was a little more. Becoming aware of his surroundings again, he noticed that many of the girls were blushing, their gazes filled now with unmistakable need. Souichi felt himself grow red as well and looked down, yelling in his head at the hard-on that refused to settle.

"That's the first way. Simply stimulate until your partner looks close to release; then stop for a few minutes. You can keep this up for a few rounds, but they will eventually become so sensitive that they come to one touch. So this is not a very sure method. That's where this comes in." Reaching into a duffle bag that sat to Souichi's left, Hito's hand returned with what looked like a small rubber ring, which he held between a thumb and forefinger and displayed for the entire class to see.

"This is a cock-ring and it's one of the few sure ways to prevent ejaculation. When this is put on the subject in a moment, he will feel the orgasm, but nothing will release." Souichi was struggling full-force again when Hito turned back to him, but could do absolutely nothing as the ring was rolled down his length to the hilt. "Now, the main reason for this method is submission, which means you have to give your slave some price for their release. So never, _ever_ have their mouth restrained with this technique. You will have no way of knowing when he breaks and, if the orgasms build up enough, he will go insane. So know the boundaries and be safe." Hito was busy undoing the ball gag while he said his warning and Souichi felt a trail of saliva slide down his chin as the object in his mouth was removed. Those dark chocolate eyes that looked so much like his son's bored into Souichi as Hito explained the conditions to the class.

"Now, this particular slave gave me quite a shiner this summer, so his price for release will be the phrase "I apologize for hurting you. Please forgive me, master"." Souichi felt the usual defiance flare in him above the throbbing need and some of the feeling was drowned in his anger.

"Fuck. You." The girls gave a communal gasp at the blatant disobedience and Hito said calmly to comfort them.

"Don't worry, girls. I chose this slave for his rude stubbornness. An already-broken slave would cave before we could get through the whole lesson. I'm sure he will last longer than most. He may even set a record." That over-confident sneer was again directed at Souichi and the fury grew, masking the arousal almost completely. But then the friction resumed.

"Let's give him his first restricted orgasm, shall we?"

"No! Get your _fucking_ hands _off_ of me! No! N-AH!" Souichi's sounds of undesired pleasure transformed into short bursts of pained groans as his climax persisted. The pressure that built into pleasure stayed and festered inside him, becoming extremely uncomfortable. The hand once again left him and Souichi collapsed, his head hanging and limbs going limp.

"You'll see his erection has not gone away with the orgasm. This is also a great way to get your slave to last longer during sex." There were a few giggles from the class at the appealing tip. "Of course, it has to be erect for what's next." Souichi froze at the sight of what Hito pulled out of his lab coat.

"And this brings us to the second lesson, the Prince Albert Piercing." Oohs and aahs filled the room as Souichi's heart filled with terror. He had no idea what a "Prince Albert" was, but every fiber of his being was screaming against it as the devil got closer and closer with that sickeningly long needle.

"Now, if you plan to pierce your slave in any way, come see me sometime after the session. Everything used on our subject today will be available for your use, though some of the items will need professional supervision." Each girl nodded vigorously in assent, their bodies sliding forward to the edge of their seats as Hito hovered ominously over the screeching body at his mercy.

"Don't you fucking _DARE! _NO! I swear to God, you bastard, I'll-NO!" The cold of the needle slipped inside the slit at the head of Souichi's member and the panic became maddening. Hito whispered over his empty threats.

"You'll do what? …You know, with the way you're struggling, it will be all too easy to injure something. Permanently." Souichi's body froze just long enough for Hito to chuckle gleefully before the burning-hot pain erupted from the merciless metal. Souichi heard his cries echoing around the room but had not the power to control them. The ceiling stared back at him as his head flew back, silver strands whipping around his face as he howled his agony. As suddenly as it began, the movement ceased, leaving behind a persistent, burning throb. Panting heavily, Souichi slowly got his voice back under control, the yells lessening into low, quiet whimpers. He could not remember another time when he was filled with so much hatred. Hatred for his torturer. For the shameless spectators. For whatever deity who had decided to dump him in such a place. But the strongest loathing was reserved for himself. Souichi detested his body's reactions. How soft and pliable he had become in the months he had been forced to live here. And he knew exactly who to blame for his weakness but could find absolutely no hatred for him. From the beginning, Morinaga had obliterated all bad feeling in his pet, which Souichi masked with a perpetual annoyance. But no matter what sort of front he put up – no matter how many walls he built around himself – his owner got around it all. He was special. And he was the only person allowed to touch Souichi this way. So, when the tears began to fall, it was not for the unbearable agony radiating through him, but for the wave of emotions and truths this ordeal had brought to the surface. Souichi cried in need for Morinaga and the syllables inched past his lips like a prayer.

"Mori…naga…" Vaguely, Souichi heard a loud, falsetto voice ring out questioningly.

"Morinaga-sensei… is he…yours?" The voice sounded as though the notion was impossible.

"Oh, heavens no. I put the "no homosexual relationships" rule into place. My son, however, is in his rebellious stage. Decided he wanted this kind of toy…but look at this slave. He's so feminine. There's really no difference between him and a woman." Fresh waves of mortification and rage fought through the throbbing ache and Souichi wished his voice was steady enough for the string of curses he had prepared.

"But back to the topic at hand. These Prince Albert rings – though this particular gold-plated one is rather pricey – are also available for your use. And that ends the piercing portion of the session." Souichi could not help but to look down at the sentence. '_Gold-plated?'_ It seemed what looked like a golden-yellow bellybutton ring had replaced the needle; where the two ends of the ring connected covered by a black sphere that shown up at its new owner.

"This last lesson is the most…unique. But by watching this particular slave, I've learned that it is a great way to secure submission." Fear intensified in Souichi's frantically pounding heart as the duffel bag was opened again and the next utensil was revealed to the room.

"You ladies will have to start off with a much, much smaller toy. But our little bitch here is used to taking it this way. Watch carefully to his girl-like reactions." It was big. Bigger than Morinaga. Bigger than even the last dildo this bastard had forced on him. Souichi shivered in anticipated pain. His mouth ran on pure panic as it was slowly positioned to enter him, the plastic nudging forbiddingly.

"NO! It-It won't work! It won't-It won't fit! STOP! N-Needs…prep…eration!" The suspenseful pressure vanished with his yells and Souichi allowed his taunt muscles to relax somewhat at the suspended threat.

"That's right, I forgot. Unlike with you fine ladies; men need to prepare for any penetration. The reason our slave here is so fearful now is because this is the largest thing ever to enter him and I was about to put it in dry. Now, the best way to prepare your man is to use your fingers after cleaning the spot thoroughly. I, however, have no intentions of putting the fingers I eat food with into that cesspool, so I'm going to use the alternative. Lubrication." Desperate for some sort of protection, Souichi sat up as straight as his bound legs would allow; his entrance disappearing beneath him. The quick double-click of a bottle opening reached his ears, but Souichi had stopped looking; his member screaming at him in need once again now that the initial pain had subsided.

"Come now, be a good pet and open yourself up for the class." Hito's condescending words did nothing but enrage Souichi further and he scooted back even further in response.

"Well, it seems we will just have to adjust his restraints, now won't we?" All power had long since left the abused body and no struggle was made as the chain on one knee was unhooked.

"Nn…o…" The band around Souichi's knee was still attached as the limb was hoisted into the air. Another chain hanging from the ceiling was then fastened to the band, leaving Souichi halfway suspended in the air, his body even more exposed and helpless than before. Something much smaller than the dildo was unexpectedly shoved inside before Souichi could adjust to the new position.

"No! DON'T! PL-" Souichi quickly swallowed the plea, determined not to give his torturer the satisfaction of his surrender.

"Since this is a small bottle of lube – and it took over half of it to coat the dildo – I'm just going to deposit the rest inside for extra help. As you can see, even something as small as this is having an effect on our subject." It was filling him. The sound it made when the bottle was removed – a sickening squelshing noise – made Souichi want to throw up or die or both. He felt a trickle of the cold gel run out of him and towards the table top he was just barely sitting on. '_There's no way it'll fit. No way it'll fit…No way, no way, no way no waynowaynoway…'_ Souichi had never been subjected to lube before but knew that, without Morinaga's fingers to erase the discomfort and turn the pain into pleasure, there was no way in hell it was going to go smoothly.

"Alright, it's going in now…" Souichi's eyes shot open and his back arched at the abrupt movement. It reached the normal stopping point and Souichi thought it was over. But the next thrust sent it deeper than was thought possible. The pain was not really as strong as expected and Souichi's sounds became uncontrollably heated. With one last push, his body was sent over the edge once again; his body convulsing and the chains restraining him clanging loudly.

"That's two." Hito's words were a whisper in Souichi's face and he opened his eyes to find those dark chocolate orbs right in front of him; age lines the only discernible difference between an angel and the devil. Souichi was left to twitch on the countertop as Hito made his way to one of the open seats in the front row. Sitting down, he crossed his legs and smirked at his captive.

"And that, ladies, is the end of the session. The rest of the hour will be spent enjoying the show. He is at two restricted orgasms. Let's see how much he can take…" At the end of his sentence, Hito lifted what looked like a remote out of his pocket; flipping a switch with that same triumphant smile on his lips. Then the vibrations began.


	16. Chapter 16

_I just want to thank you all so much for the awesome support for this story! Hearts all around! And, for those of you who didn't find the last chapter to your liking, there's some bad news. Not this chapter (which is going to be disappointingly short) but the next one is going to have some more of that...shtuff. So you have been warned; sorry, i wish i could please everyone at once...oh, and for those of you who don't obsess over Japanese terminology like I do, "bocchan" translates to "young master" and is used by servants for the children of the family they serve (those of you who watch/read Black Butler might know this)_

* * *

"Welcome back, Bocchan. How was the first day?"

"It was okay. Only two classes on Mondays is going to be hard to get used to, though. I'm so used to seven periods." Morinaga nodded to the butler on his way through the foyer, his nerves stretched to their limit from a stressful first day of college. The professors had seemed nice enough, but he had been piled up with homework and the pack on his shoulders was making his back ache. Yet, even with those stressful thoughts, the only images in Morinaga's brain were of silver, flowing hair and that angular face it fell around. '_I can't wait to go through the lesson with him…'_ A goofy grin spread across Morinaga's face, his love-drunk mind fluttering with scenarios of how a study session could pan out. '_Souichi could reach across me to get some notes and accidentally brush my crotch…our eyes would meet and he would slowly inch his face closer to my zipper…then he would open th-'_ Morinaga froze; his smile disappearing with the sight before him. There had definitely been a struggle. The sheets on the gigantic bed were rumpled, half of them draped on the floor. The phone and lamp on the nightstand lay at Morinaga's feet and he stared in shock at the broken fragments of plaster. '_Oh, God oh god oh god oh god…'_ The scenarios in Morinaga's head became total nightmares as he imagined what could be happening to his love in that moment. What could have been happening to him the hours he had been away at school. Morinaga had thought the incident that summer had been forgotten. Now he knew he was wrong.

The doorways zoomed by in a blur as Morinaga sped to his father's office. Slamming the door open, he searched the room for any sign of Souichi. A flash of hazel, the shimmer of his pale skin, anything. A combination of disappointment and horror crashed into Morinaga as he took in the empty room. Seeing no sign of his pet or father, Morinaga turned to leave, only to twirl back around at the sound of a soft, meek voice.

"Um…can I help you?" A busty woman sat in front of a filing cabinet in a corner of the rather large space. Papers sat in her frozen hands as she stared at the loud intrusion with shock. She was obviously one of his father's "secretaries" and Morinaga felt a burst of hope explode in his chest. '_She may know where Dad is!'_

"Uh, y-yes! I'm Morinaga-sama's son and I need to see him right away. Can you tell me where he is right now?!" The woman's emerald eyes blinked several times at Morinaga's rushed tone and she answered with a nervous shuffle of the feet. Morinaga shifted his weight from foot to foot impatiently. He did not have time for her discomfort.

"Um…I think he left for a class a while ago. I haven't seen him since."

"What room?!" Wide, green eyes narrowed into a confused but annoyed glare at Morinaga's persistent rudeness.

"I believe he said he would be in lab room one hundred and eight, but that-" Morinaga was out the door as soon as the room number left her lips and the "secretary" sat in the silence of his noisy wake, wondering what the hell his hurry was.


	17. Chapter 17

"That's eight." Each breath was catching in Souichi's throat as he writhed on the table top. The entire room was still watching with rapt attention to his agony as each climax sent him further and further into insanity. The pain grew as he came down from his eighth restricted orgasm. A haze of black rimmed his vision and Souichi thought he may have passed out a few times. But, then, he was not sure of anything anymore. The only thing that mattered was that he was awake at this moment and he would do _anything_ to end the suffering.

"Nnh…hurts…it hurts…" The room around him froze; these were the first words he had spoken since Hito had sat down.

"Do you need reminding of what you should say?" Souichi could no longer make eye contact with the man humiliating him, nor could he respond.

"Take…Take it…ou…" Another one was building quickly and the words melted into scared whimpers.

"Do you remember the price for your release? Oh, oops. That's nine." Souichi's voice had gone hoarse from all the screaming, but that did not stop the now-scratchy-sounding noises from bouncing around the crowded space.

"Unh…I'm s-sorry…" Souichi could feel what was left of his pride shattering and found that he did not care in the slightest.

"For?"

"F…for…hi-hitting you…" A satisfied chuckle accompanied Hito's response.

"Very good. Just one more sentence, do you remember?"

"Please-Ah! No! Not again! I don't-don't-" Hito waited patiently as his captive lost control again; sweat pouring off his twitching body as trickles of come began to bubble at the tip of his swollen member. But that small amount of release was nowhere near the amount needed to calm his thrashing form. Once the frenzy ended and the screams turned to panting gasps again, Hito prompted Souichi to continue.

"That's ten. Now, you were saying?"

"P-Please forgive me! Please!"

"You forgot the last word. What am I to you?" What could only be taken as a rattling sob trembled through Souichi's chest.

"…m-mas…ter…" Hito stood as the room erupted in a round of applause. Bowing, he returned to the front of the class.

"And that, my dears, is how you break a slave. If you have any questions or would like to use any of the toys shown here today, please make an appointment with one of my assistants."

"Can we borrow him?" The shout received light peals of laughter from the girls and Hito's reply was spoken through his own mirth.

"Sorry, Liza, this particular slave is not for rent as of yet." Hopeful murmurs sounded at Hito's hinted maybe. "Well, have a great rest of the day, girls. Class dismissed." Some of the women gave groans of disappointment, but all rose from their seats.

"Aren't you going to show us his release? I wouldn't mind stayin-" The girl's sentence was cut off by the agonized wails that signified another climax.

"That's eleven!" The girls exploded again into more giggles at the simultaneous chant and Hito began ushering them out the door.

"Maybe next time. See you soon." The door closed with a soft _click_ and Hito made his way slowly over to Souichi's limp form. Hazel eyes slowly came up to lock with his, but quickly averted. Hito smirked at the total defeat of his enemy. The nuisance was finally broken.

"Please…take it off…" Souichi's voice was a low whimpering plea as he waited for Hito to act on his promised conditions.

"No." Souichi's eyes widened for a moment before slamming shut in a pained grimace.

"But-But you said-" Another sob interrupted the barely-coherent words.

"I lied."

"Bu-Nnh!" His muscles seemed to be losing the ability to react, but Souichi felt the waves crash over him and add to the unbearable throbbing in his groin. His body was on fire, the fever growing and building with the semen fighting to get free. Hito's next words were a soft whisper close to Souichi's beet-red ear.

"I won't be satisfied until you go completely insane. That's twelve."

"N-No…it's…it's going to burst! Please! Please…ple…" Searing pain. Sheer, searing pain. It was unbearable. Souichi felt that if he were to be thrown into the fires of Hell at this moment, it would be a relief compared to this. Another series of trembling shook his exhausted arms and legs and he clutched at the chain running from his wrists for support. Forcing his eyes to focus, Souichi looked up, new pleas coming to his lips.

Hito was no longer there. In his place was a single fist. Souichi had not heard someone enter. Had not heard the enormous _crack_ that had sent his tormentor keeling to the floor, unconscious. Unable to feel anything but the pain, Souichi could not find the strength to look for the person attached to the clenched hand in front of him.

"Pleas…please, take it off…let m-me come…please…p-please…" Those same dark-chocolate eyes were staring into his again; a surprisingly gentle hand tilting his head up to face the person it was attached to. This face was softer, more rounded. Less wrinkles. And those captivating orbs were turned in a completely different way; eyebrows furrowed to the middle in a worried tilt and the eyes themselves filled with shocked terror. Like someone staring at a horrible care accident.

"Oh my God! S-Souichi!" Souichi felt those familiar fingers fumbling around the ring digging into his swollen skin, the contact sending pangs of arousal up his spine like no other could. With one last pull, the restriction fell away. Silver hair whipped through the air as Souichi threw his head back, a bestial screech issuing as the pent-up frustration was finally expelled.

"AAAH! N-NO! DON'T-DON'T STOP! GOOD! IT'S GOOD!" Morinaga had to look away at the sight of his ever-withdrawn pet losing his well-trained control completely. He continued pumping his hand as stream after stream of white flowed from the abnormally swollen and red appendage. The noises died away as Souichi lost consciousness, though semen continued to leak out of him. Reaching up, Morinaga quickly undid the buckles around bruised and bloodied wrists and knees. Tenderly, he lowered the limp form of his love down onto the table. Noticing the slight buzzing sound, Morinaga hurried to take out the monstrous hunk of plastic before Souichi could wake. Dark eyes glared down at Hito's motionless body where it laid sprawled out on the tiled floor. '_After all this is over, I'll kill him.'_ But Morinaga's homicidal thoughts were interrupted by a groggy moan that signified Souichi's return to reality. Morinaga returned his attention to the half-closed eyes he had come to cherish so dearly. Feather-soft fingers tucked stray strands of shining hair behind Souichi's ear.

"M…Morinaga?"

"I'm right here, it's okay. You're safe." Morinaga was shocked by the unexpected reaction. Tears – copious with distress – immediately began pouring down Souichi's face. Whimpering sobs escaped the defeated boy as his body convulsed and shivered.

"I'm sorry." Morinaga was not sure if he had heard the low murmur correctly and decided that now was not the time to try and hold a conversation.

"It's okay, I'm here…C'mon, let's get you out of this place." Morinaga did not know what else to say as he placed his hands on each side of the slightly-hyperventilating chest. Completely out of character, Souichi reached with outstretched hands to clutch at Morinaga's shirt. Pulling him into a sitting position, Morinaga heard a quiet sob, his heart breaking into a million pieces at the depressing and unfamiliar sound. Pausing to make sure the barely-conscious boy would not topple back over – carefully removing the desperate fists from his clothing – Morinaga turned to the collapsed form that was his father. Kneeling next to Hito, he began roughly pulling the long, white lab coat off his body; the movement causing a low moan to escape as Hito came to.

"Te…tsuhiro? What are y-" Successfully attaining the garment, Morinaga returned calmly to his feet, lashing his foot out in a merciless kick that sent his father plunging back into his subconscious.

Returning to Souichi, Morinaga could tell he was a little more himself. He had managed to remain sitting, though he was leaning heavily on one arm; the limb shaking violently under his weight. In a flash of rustling cloth, the white coat was draped over Souichi's trembling shoulders and Morinaga quickly fastened each button.

"Alright, come here." Morinaga tried to smile as he held out his arms once again for Souichi, but could feel the expression die away after the failed attempt. Like before, Souichi immediately responded, his arms winding almost eagerly around Morinaga's neck.

None of the usual protests were given as strong arms lifted Souichi into a surprisingly comfortable grip and he felt absolutely no resistance from his now-nonexistent pride. Everything went dark as he buried his face into his owner's neck. '_His scent…'_

"Morinaga…" Another sob rattled his throat but Souichi was past caring. He felt the chest adjacent to his breath in deeply, as if Morinaga was about to say something, but ended instead in a sad-sounding sigh. But, as the uncontrollable trembling continued, the legs carrying him seemed to sprout wings and Souichi could only catch a quick glimpse of Hito's limp frame over Morinaga's shoulder as they flew from the room.

….

Each loping stride was accompanied by ever-increasing cries of pain, but Morinaga refused to slow down. Not getting Souichi help quickly would be more harmful than this bumpy ride.

"What hurts?" Morinaga whispered the question into the top of Souichi's head, the silver strands rubbing softly against his lips and tickling his cheek.

"Nnh…everything…It still hurts. I-It hurts…" Morinaga could only assume Souichi was talking about the appendage that had been the focus of his torture and a pang of fear shot up his spine. '_What if he's permanently damaged? What if he never functions correctly again…what if…' _Morinaga set his jaw and kept running, pushing the terrifying thoughts out of his mind. '_I'll love him no matter what.'_

* * *

_I have prepared myself for your anger, so feel free to yell at me in the comments. Just don't give up on the story. I searched for any other alternative, but this is necessary for the ending I want. I have never cried while writing a story before, but these next few chapters have brought out the crybaby in me. But it will all work out, I promise. _


	18. Chapter 18

"Alright, Maki, that should do it. It's not a very deep cut, so it should heal quickly. Just be more careful next time." Hiroto smiled gently down at the shy girl as he patted the bandage he had just applied to her miniscule finger. Turning to her calming owner – he had come in more distraught than the patient herself – Hiroto added.

"And my advice for you is that, next time, you should probably give Maki her dinner already cut into bites."

"Yes sir." Yori hung his head in shame and the redheaded medic could not help but to laugh. Clasping a hand on the other boy's shoulder, he said through the giggles.

"It's okay, dude. She's fine. She just apparently isn't used t-"

"HIROTO! I need you!" Hiroto smiled as the door behind him slammed open and Morinaga's voice busted into the room.

"Just the words I want to hear from handsome m-Holy shit! What happened?!" Panting heavily, Morinaga stood before him, clutching the shaking form of what Hiroto recognized to be his slave, Souichi. Signs of bondage were evident in the bruises sprouting on the slender legs and, as Souichi lifted his head from where it had been buried in Morinaga's neck and brought a hand up to clear the hair from his face, Hiroto saw similar markings painted in red on his wrists as well; somewhat hidden by the long sleeves of the lab coat over them. Yori was staring in shock and Hiroto quickly began prompting him to leave. '_No one needs to see this.'_

"Take Maki back to your room, Yori. She'll be all healed up in a week or so."

"…Okay." Yori turned his head to face Hiroto, yet his eyes stayed glued to the brutal scene in front of them. '_Mori's gonna have some questions to answer later.'_ Hiroto could see the inquiries bursting from Yori, but the boy merely gathered Maki to him and hastened out into the hall. Morinaga rushed forward as soon as the door closed.

"Please. Help him."

"Alright, set him there on the examination table." Hiroto's eyes widened slightly as a pitiful whimper sounded from the face once again buried in Morinaga's collar.

"C'mon, Souichi. You have to let go so Hiroto can help you." Morinaga looked and sounded on the verge of tears as shaking arms clung desperately to his neck; the intense, fearful worry evident in his eyes. He turned and Hiroto felt a stab in his heart at the helpless stare he was being given. Something was wrong. Worse than before. Even though his body was not cut up and bleeding dangerously this time, Hiroto could tell Souichi was ten times more damaged than the last time he had been treated.

"…It's alright, Mori. You sit on the table. I can look at Sou-chan in your lap." Morinaga silently obeyed, cradling Souichi to his chest and stroking his hair in an attempt at comfort.

"Who did this?"

"Who do you think? Who did it last time?" Hiroto looked up from where he had been collecting his supplies to study his friend's face, a deep anger burning in the dark orbs as they met his.

"Man, Morinaga-sama has some major homo-issues, doesn't he? Poor Sou-chan…"

"It's all my fault."

"Shut up. Don't you _dare _start thinking that."

"But if I hadn't insisted on a male slave, none of this would be happening to him! If I had set up some protection before I left-If I had…If I…" Morinaga dissolved at last into quiet tears, his forehead resting against Souichi's, who had fallen asleep the moment movement had stopped.

"If you had not chosen him, he'd be ten times worse off. Trust me." No answer or reaction was given. Having examined the friction burns and shallow cuts on the limp limbs, Hiroto broke the silence that had enfolded after Morinaga's breakdown.

"Alright, all his injuries have been treated except one…and I need him to tell me what was done to him in order to treat it correctly…" Hiroto had unbuttoned the first few fastenings on the coat, but had avoided looking at the place that had been revealed ever since his first glance at it. He had seen the flash of gold and his own member throbbed in sympathetic agony. He had only ever treated a Prince Albert piercing once; it had been done incorrectly and the infection had been terrible. He dreaded the process of removing the metal and causing this broken boy any more pain than he was already in. Receiving an affirmative nod from Morinaga at his words, Hiroto placed a hand on Souichi's feverish face, patting lightly as hazel eyes fluttered open.

"Sou-chan…Sou-chan, you have to wake up for a minute, okay?" A faint groan sounded and Souichi's relaxed, sleeping face furrowed once again into a pained grimace. "I know this is a lot to ask, but could you tell me what happened? What was…done to you?" Souichi looked down to hide them, but Hiroto could see the droplets of salt water falling onto the cloth over his chest, making it see-through in the small splashes.

"…no."

"But I need to know how to treat you. I need to know what he did." Hiroto felt a sinking sensation as Souichi shook his head in a mechanical motion.

"He needs this to make you better. We wouldn't ask this if it didn't help. Please, Souichi…" The silence seemed to stretch forever after Morinaga's quiet words.

"…He…put a ring around…the bottom of…wouldn't-wouldn't let me…" Hiroto understood immediately. '_I was afraid of that.'_

"How many restricted orgasms did you have?" Souichi visibly flinched at the familiar and terrifying words.

"T-Twelve…he was counting…" The last word was hitched with a sob and the arms around Souichi tightened. Hiroto could not respond to the sad scene, however, as he was still trying to wrap his head around that ungodly number.

"Twelve times?! The record is six!" Morinaga glanced up for the first time, a frantic worry in his eyes.

"Can that cause permanent problems?!"

"I don't know; I'll just have to take a look. But first I'm going to have to get that Prince Albert out." Hiroto reached out and gingerly took the ring between his fingers; the simple contact causing a yelp of pain from the pierced boy. Twisting the onyx orb, Hiroto slowly and gently opened the ring. Morinaga's shirt began to tear with the force of Souichi's clawed grip as the metal was moved inside him. The tensed body finally collapsed again when the blood-covered gold was removed entirely. Morinaga sniffled in the silence and looked up, tears rolling down his face.

"How does it look? Will he be okay?" Hiroto took a moment to examine the appendage before answering.

"…The piercing should heal up fine; you'll just have to clean it daily until it closes. But…I'm more worried about the internal. Not all of the pent-up semen released; can you see it still leaking out? That's very dangerous. It could congeal in the urethra and become an almost irreversible infection."

"Then what can we do?"

"It will be very painful – and I'm sure he won't want it – but he needs to release again. That should get it all out of his system…"

"…Right now?"

"The sooner the better. And I would recommend not touching the pierced area." Morinaga swallowed a few times, his face a torrent of sorrow and grief. Hiroto had to look away as Morinaga lowered his head and kissed the semi-conscious boy in his arms; the simple action conveying all his devotion and worry.

"Be as gentle as possible. This _will_ hurt him." Morinaga paused in his hand's southern movements and gave a nod of comprehension.

"Hah! N-No…don't…" Souichi's words were quiet whimpers spoken over pouring tears.

"It's alright…it'll be okay…" Morinaga's lips were against Souichi's forehead as he continued his movement. It did not take long before Hiroto heard a change in Souichi's voice; pleasure sounds blending with the pained grunts.

"No…I'm gonna…gonna-" One low moan sounded as Souichi's body twitched into climax. Unusually copious amounts of white once again erupted from him, running down Morinaga's hand and dripping onto the table beneath them. Each breath Souichi took had a pained whine attached, though the noises faded with his consciousness as his eyes drifted shut once more.

"…Did that help?...Will he be okay?" Hiroto examined the area again, finding much less of a leak than before.

"…I think so…I've never seen it this bad before, though. I say we wash him thoroughly and get him into familiar surroundings. He'll need that when he wakes up."

"I'm taking him to my room. He won't be left _there_ anymore…" Hiroto could see the self-hatred in Morinaga's eyes and felt a burst of sympathy. He put a hand on one of the slumped shoulders in an attempt at comfort.

"This is _not_ your fault, Mori. Everyone knows your dad's fucked up. He's the one that deserves your loathing, not yourself." At Morinaga's lack of answer, Hiroto asked wearily. "So…what's the plan? What're you gonna do now?"

"…I-I don't know…I just-…I have no idea what to do anymore." Hiroto was starting to get worried with his friend's unrelenting despair.

"…C'mon. Let's get Sou-chan in the bath."


	19. Chapter 19

Souichi awoke to the familiar aroma of Morinaga; dark arms wrapped snuggly around him. '_Was that just a dream?'_ The hopeful thought was immediately disproved when he shuffled a leg, the movement sending shocking waves of pain up from the tip of a very sore member. With no shame or dignity left, Souichi clung desperately to the t-shirt in front of him, Morinaga's steady breaths calming his own. '_I'm messed up now, I can feel it…can't stop shivering…breathing's hard…don't know what to do…Mo…Mori…'_

"Morinaga…" The sheets around them rustled as Morinaga came to, his arms pulling Souichi's body closer.

"It's okay, you're safe now. Please don't cry, Souichi." '_Like you're one to talk…you're crying too.'_ Souichi wished he could speak – act like he knew he should – but his voice seemed to have died with his will and none of the usual sarcasm could be found; no matter how much he searched for it. Souichi heard a sniffle as Morinaga snuggled closer.

"I'm so sorry…I'm…I should of…should of…" '_You should of what? Not gone to your first day of college? Kept your father out of a room in his own house? Why is he taking the blame for this? If anything, he saved me…'_ Souichi's hands moved from where they had been stretching Morinaga's shirt to wrap around the boy he had never truly embraced before. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he buried his head in the black cotton and forced himself to speak.

"…You got me out of that…situation, didn't you? And…I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't gotten me out of that freezing hell…I'd probably be dead by now…T-Thank you…" Souichi felt Morinaga stiffen beside him, a short pause followed by an unexpected eruption. A surprisingly forceful hand jerked Souichi's head up to face his owner; the tears disappearing with the fear as Morinaga's vanished with his anger.

"No! Don't you _dare_ thank me! The real Souichi would _never_ say that! Call me an idiot! Hit me! Show _some sign_ that you're still you, dammit!" Souichi would have laughed at the irony if he hadn't been so terrified. '_I finally show my real feelings and he doesn't even believe them…Then again, maybe I am brainwashed…doesn't matter either way.'_ A sudden exhaustion crashed into Souichi as he stared into Morinaga's glare. He could feel himself slipping away again and had no power to even fight it. '_Maybe there won't be so much pain…'_

Morinaga blinked as Souichi lost consciousness again, his face still being held in his hand. All anger disappeared and Morinaga was left once again fighting back tears. '_He's gone…broken beyond repair…left me with this shell…'_ A rattling sob broke through Morinaga's efforts and he clung to the unconscious body with a frantic force; hugging him a little tighter than was probably safe.

"I'm going to get you out of here, so please, _please_ come back."

….

"…chi…ouichi…Souichi! Please wake up…" There was a warm hand on his face and Souichi leaned into it as his groggy mind fought to resurface. Each time he woke brought a few blissful moments of ignorance before all the memories came crashing down like the blade on a guillotine. Even after a week of this torture, Souichi found it was not getting any easier to face. It was better just to stay asleep.

"Mori…naga…" With sure proof of his consciousness, Souichi felt the hand disappear, to be replaced by two sturdy arms under his own; pulling him out of bed.

"C'mon. You haven't been out in days. We're going for a walk."

"Why…? Souichi focused on Morinaga's downcast face with a little less difficulty than before. '_That's a good sign, right?'_

"Because everybody needs fresh air sometimes." Souichi could hear the forced cheerfulness in his owner's voice. '_Does he really think that's fooling me?'_ Coming back to himself, Souichi realized the danger in his question. '_I hadn't been asking why we're going outside. I was about to ask why you weren't touching me anymore…That would have been bad…'_ Of course, Souichi knew he had been in no condition to do anything resembling sex these last few days, but that was not all that had stopped. '_He doesn't even make me kiss him for meals anymore…He hasn't kissed me once since…that day.'_ That last, tearstained touch had been the last Morinaga had bestowed and Souichi had the feeling he was distancing away from him. A short-sleeved shirt was slipped over his head as his thoughts continued to reel. '_Does he not want me anymore? Does he not want to touch a body that's been soiled and broken?'_ Despair overtook Souichi as he stepped into a new pair of jeans, a single tear easing its way down his cheek. If Morinaga noticed, he did not acknowledge it. No struggle was given as the familiar cuff was fastened to each of their wrists; Souichi felt no discomfort or defiance from being bound to Morinaga anymore. The walk outside was spent in total silence.

Halfway through the park Souichi noticed something different. Unlike earlier adventures – when only a small bag filled with bento boxes were taken – Morinaga was now lugging a rather heavy-looking duffle bag along the dusty trail. '_Now that I think about it, this is the furthest we've ever gone from the mansion…'_ the questions died in Souichi's throat, however. The traumatized boy found he just did not care anymore.

"This way." Morinaga whispered before diving off the beaten path and Souichi found himself struggling though dense underbrush. They had not trekked in wilderness for long, however, before they reached the end of the trees. Forcing their way through one last wall of shrubs, the pair was introduced to civilization once again. It was a lonely back-roads, but it was paved. And, sitting on the black asphalt, was an equally night-shaded car. It screamed importance and wealth with its tinted windows and gleaming exterior. Morinaga looked back as if he expected Souichi to ask him something, but turned back at the silent stare he was given. As they approached the car, the driver side door opened and a man made to get out, only to be stopped by Morinaga's hand.

"No, it's okay. I got the door."

"Yes, bocchan." And with that the man climbed back into the recesses of the dark vehicle.

"Watch your head." Morinaga whispered as he helped Souichi into the spacious back seat; sparks flying as their hands touched. Souichi did not even have the energy to hate the way he reacted. His self-loathing had transformed into pure apathy a while ago. So, when Morinaga slid into the car as well and held out his arms, Souichi had no problem at all with the way he nuzzled into the embrace.

"Drive." Fingers roamed through Souichi's hair as the car accelerated, the touch radiating despair with its light caress. But the rhythm was soothing and the steady hum of the engine a lullaby. Souichi found himself drifting again and he welcomed the darkness like an old friend.

* * *

_Sorry to interrupt an otherwise serious chapter, but this is for the guest that I can't respond to in the comments. What language do you speak?! I laughed for a good five minutes at that coincidence XD For those of you who are hopelessly confused right now, i got a comment saying that, in his/her native tongue, the word "Hito" meant "You fucking..." Then i guess an insult is inserted. Cracked me the fuck up. so fitting. Anyway...hope you guys are enjoying the depression..._


	20. Chapter 20

Morinaga stared down at Souichi's slumbering form with a pang of melancholy worry. He had barely seen the boy in his arms awake at all in the last week. The only thing Morinaga could guess was that he was using his subconscious as an escape. '_Or he's lost the will to live…'_ Morinaga immediately halted his thought process as the now-familiar waterworks returned, burning their way into his tear ducts. Placing his lips on the top of the silver head, Morinaga breathed in deeply, desperate to memorize the smell of his beloved. The feel of his hair. His angular face. His muscle-built yet pale limbs. A single tear fell onto the scalp below him as Morinaga remembered the strong way with which Souichi used to hold himself. His supposedly indestructible will. '_That's all gone now…Everything that made him _him _is gone…'_ Morinaga could only wait and hope his plan would bring his love back.

…..

The sun was blinding as Souichi woke to the opened car door.

"Nnn…" A sleepy groan escaped him as his eyes fought to adjust to something they hadn't been getting a lot of lately.

"We're here." Grabbing the duffel bag, Morinaga made his way out of the opened door; turning afterward to help Souichi with his own exit. It took a few minutes to realize where he was, but Souichi's heart stopped functioning at the scene around him. He could feel his mouth hanging open and eyes widening.

"…Th-This…is…"

"Nagoya. Your hometown, right?" Souichi unpeeled his disbelieving eyes from the familiar surroundings to gape at Morinaga, who was managing to smile while on the verge of tears.

"…why…" As if to answer, his owner crossed the space separating them and gently took Souichi's wrist. The cuff fell away with one last chime.

"You're free. Go home." Souichi heard the words, but it was as if they were of a different language. His brain refused to wrap around them.

"…What?" Apparently unable to restrain himself any longer, Morinaga lunged forward, his arms thrown around Souichi's waist as his face buried itself in the slender neck. Souichi could hear his tears.

"Go home. Go home, but know I still love you. I-I love you more than anything else. That's why this…this needs to happen." Backing away, Morinaga held Souichi at arm's length for a moment – waiting again for some sort of reaction and receiving a blank, expressionless stare – before dropping his hands and turning back towards the car, leaving the duffel bag at Souichi's feet. He was frozen, still uncomprehending. But one fact was starting to sink in.

"You're…abandoning me?" The only answer was the click of the car door shutting and the boy he was no longer bound to disappeared from view.

Souichi felt his legs give out from under him and he landed on the sidewalk with a loud _thud_. The purr of the engine grew more and more distant. Blended in with the chaos of cars on the street in front of him. This was not happening. _Could not_ be happening. His knees against his chest, he covered his face with his hands in an effort to hide the uncontrollable sobbing. He was all alone. He listened to the cars flying by and prayed without hope that the one that had left him would come back. If it did not, he was content to sit here until the unbearable, shattering pain in his chest killed him.


	21. Chapter 21

As if in answer to his thoughts, Souichi heard an engine stop in front of him and he looked up to find that a black car had parked in the same place. He could not tell if it was the same vehicle, but his agonizing heart still skipped a beat as the door opened.

Morinaga was kneeling in front of Souichi in seconds; a hand resting on his shaking shoulders. This was _not_ the response he had been expecting. Morinaga had thought that if he gave Souichi back his freedom, he would snap out of the trance he had been in since the unforgettable incident. '_Well, he's not emotionless anymore…'_

"It's okay, it's okay. Don't cry, you should be happy. You don't have to live in that basement anymore." Morinaga let out a sigh as more chocked sobs became his answer.

"…Alright, where do your parents live? I'll take you there."

"…o…f…mil…" Morinaga could not understand a word through Souichi's hysteria.

"Huh?"

"No…no family here…"

"None at all?"

"…Mom's dead…the old man was in South Africa the last time I heard…brother's in America…and s-sister's in boarding school…I had an apartment, but it's been rented to someone else by now…" Morinaga felt like an idiot. Why had he not thought of this? He had just assumed Souichi would have somewhere to go. '_What now? I can't take him back there…'_

"C'mon. Stand up." Morinaga said softly as he hauled Souichi to his feet. He could not help the spark of hope from bursting in his chest as Souichi willingly took his hand. He had thoroughly prepared himself for this goodbye; had made his peace with never seeing the one and only recipient of his love again. So of course his heart was rejoicing at the idea of genuinely being wanted. '_I thought he was just saying what he thought he needed to when he thanked me…that he would leave if he was given the chance…but he seemed so heartbroken…that can't be the product of brainwash, can it? Stockholm syndrome maybe, but…'_

"Wh…where are we going?" The small spark became a raging fire with the question. '_He cares enough now to ask. That's got to be a good sign.'_

"A hotel for now. We can sort the rest out later."

…..

Souichi was eating again. And he had not slept at all on the way to the hotel they were now housed in. '_It seems like the shock therapy did work a little bit.'_ Morinaga thought as he nibbled at his own steak.

"So…What now?" Souichi looked up from his plate to stare into Morinaga's eyes, some of his old strength back in his features and voice, though the look was laced with anxiety.

"We'll do whatever you want to do." Having no control of his former-slave anymore, Morinaga did not feel right making decisions, though a plan was forming in his mind just in case Souichi asked for his input. He would do what Souichi wanted from now on, and _only _what Souichi wanted. If he was told to leave, he would find a way to deal with that; and if he was told to stay, he would help in whatever way he could.

"…I should probably contact the old man…Kanako too."

"That sounds like a good place to start." Silence stretched on until both boys were full and the trays of food were abandoned. Morinaga could not stifle the yawn that broke the comfortable stillness. Unlike his partner, he had not slept much at all the past few days.

"Well, I'm going to get some shuteye. You can stay up and think it over more if you want." With a sleepy smile directed as Souichi, Morinaga crawled into the bed and snuggled deep into the thick sheets only a high-class hotel could provide. Silence reigned again and Morinaga was almost gone when movement was felt on the mattress.

"…You don't have to share a bed with me anymore…if you would rather use the other one…" Morinaga had gotten a two bed suite just for that purpose, figuring a freed Souichi would want to sleep alone.

"Shut up. It's your fault I'm used to this now." Morinaga could have sung his joy at the hostile way Souichi barked those words. This was the first time he had sounded like himself in ages. He settled in a few inches from Morinaga – his back to the younger boy – and tan arms reached out tentatively to wrap around him. When no negative response was given, Morinaga pulled closer, nuzzling into Souichi's hair.

"I love you…I love you so much…" The answer was strict and final.

"I don't believe you." All drowsiness fled with those words and Morinaga nearly sat up in his shock.

"What?!" Souichi kept his back turned, but answered the indignant exclamation.

"Who would just abandon the person they love? Why would you try to disappear like that if you wanted to stay with me forever? Because that's what "love" means…" An unknown emotion took hold of Morinaga. Was it guilt? Anger? He squeezed the body in front of him tighter. He had to defend himself.

"You don't understand. I didn't know what else to do…You were unresponsive for _four days_. Nearly starved. And even after you began eating a little again…you weren't you. I thought that maybe, if you got out of that place, you would…snap out of it." Silence stretched on, so Morinaga added. "And I figured that if you got out of that situation…you wouldn't want to…see me anymore."

"…You always just assume things without even asking me…who said I wanted you gone?" Morinaga allowed himself to act on the hope burning inside him.

"So…what do you want me to do?"

"…I don't know…" A deep sigh sounded at the anticlimactic response and Morinaga refrained from answering; his tiredness keeping him from pushing further. Yet, just as he was drifting again – Souichi's reassuring scent lingering around him – another question was mumbled quietly.

"How did you know?"

"Nnh…know what?" Morinaga was barely conscious and a part of him wondered if he was dreaming.

"Where my hometown was."

"Mm?...oh…um…I commute to N University…" Morinaga moaned in annoyance as the body he was using as a comfort blanket jerked sporadically. Souichi had turned on his back to give his former-owner a shocked stare. At the stunned silence, Morinaga continued.

"By the time I started there, the search for you had already died down…but there were still posters of you all over campus. And they held a memorial service for you a few months back…apparently, two years missing and the worst is assumed…"

"…They think I'm…?" Morinaga could not distinguish the emotion that clouded Souichi's eyes, but he looked worried.

"It's okay. We'll take care of that tomorrow. Try to sleep." If the boy he was holding spoke again, Morinaga was beyond hearing it; his brain finally succumbing to the restful sleep that had eluded him for so long.


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey, everybody ^-^ I would just like to apologize for the long vacation I took...I was lazy, but now I'm back! The plan for me now is to finish this story up (i predict maybe another chapter or two after this one) and then going back to Hetalia High, for those of you who follow that one as well. From there, who knows. I may expand some of those one shots that people told me to write more on. Or maybe I'll start something new. But, no matter what I decide, I just want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for putting up with the long absence and my random weirdness :p I hope to hear from you in that beautiful comments section!_

* * *

"Tatsumi Kanako to the front office. Tatsumi Kanako, to the front office." The receptionist put down the intercom receiver, her voice still reverberating through the large building. Souichi shuffled his feet nervously and brushed against Morinaga's shoulder. He was not sure how much worse he would be without this boy beside him, but had a feeling he would not be as calm as he was.

"Go take a seat. She will be here shortly." The pair wandered over to a row of seats along one wall and Souichi felt his legs shaking as he lowered himself onto a plush cushion. His fingers danced over a trembling thigh as Souichi tapped out a frantic tempo. A warm palm was placed over his hand comfortingly and Souichi started; noticing the woman behind the counter begin to stare. The hand was removed with a loud _smack_. Souichi glared at Morinaga's hurt and confused face, annoyance at his blunt show of forbidden affection lingering with the gratitude for his presence. But the tense moment vanished as a flicker of motion was caught in Souichi's eye.

Eye's locked and Morinaga glanced between the two siblings as they silently stared. He guessed the small, brown-haired schoolgirl was Souichi's little sister. Her eyes resembled dinner plates and tears streamed down her color-drained face.

"N-Nii…san?"

"Kanako…" Souichi's voice was steady, but Morinaga could see the droplets of water hiding in his hazel eyes. In a blur of motion, the girl dove into her brother's arms, her face buried in his shoulder as she shivered in his lap.

"Nii-san! Nii-san…we-we thought…"

"I know, it's okay Kanako. I'm okay." Souichi was stroking the sobbing girl's hair in a way Morinaga had never seen him use before. He was gentle. And quiet. Possessing none of the violent defiance that was his norm. Morinaga was ashamed of the envious emotion that was forming inside him for this little girl. Why could he not be treated as gently by Souichi as the person he was cradling right now? Why was he always pushed away? Rarely accepted. '_Then again, I'm not family…I'm his abductor. Why would he even want me around in the first place…dammit, now I'm getting depressed…'_ Morinaga stood from his seat, making his way slowly to the office door. He could not stay there when he felt like this. Nobody would notice he was gone, anyway. He needed to find a restroom, somewhere he could be alone to collect his spiraling thoughts. Somewhere he coul-

"Where are you going?" Morinaga turned back from where he stood in the threshold and tired to mask what he was sure was an expression close to tears. He knew he failed by the hardened glare in Souichi's eyes as he peered over his sister's brown hair. "Don't you even _think_ about leaving. Got it?" How did he know? How could Souichi tell that Morinaga was contemplating his disappearance? His former pet did not need him; his family was sure to help him back on his feet. '_He shouldn't _want_ me here.'_

"No, I was just going to find a bathroom."

"…Okay."

…

"Alright, don't be late to class. I'll come see you again soon." The small girl nodded, tears still glistening on her face, before giving her big brother one last hug. Morinaga had spent the rest of their reunion just outside the office door, in fluctuating degrees of depression and uncertainty. He knew he was not behaving normally and was not at all surprised at the odd look Souichi was giving him. It seemed to take a while for the silver-haired boy to collect his thoughts, however, because they had already walked half the distance to the hotel before he asked the questions Morinaga had been expecting him to.

"So what was that all about?"

"What was what about?"

"You going off to sulk earlier."

"I wasn't sulking."

"Well, something's obviously wrong." Morinaga halted on the deserted sidewalk, turning to face the boy that was now a few steps in front of him; it had been a very abrupt stop.

"Why are you keeping me around? You're home. When you call your dad, he'll send money and you'll move on from the nightmare that was your life in that place. I don't see myself fitting into that picture, Souichi." Morinaga stood, tense and breathing a little heavily, relieved to have finally gotten the weight of those words off his shoulders. Souichi, who had stood frozen throughout the outburst, took a few moments to conger his thoughts before he voiced his own heated answer.

"And where would you go? _Back there?_ I don't care how pushy and sex-crazed you are, you don't belong in that environment. Besides, just what would your father do to you if you went back? I bet I cost a nice hunk of cash as your "Manhood present" and you basically threw that away. And don't think I haven't noticed you paying for everything with a credit card issued to a Morinaga Hito. He would be pissed as _fuck_." Morinaga stared blankly at Souichi. '_I never even thought of that…'_ At the surprised look he was being given, Souichi snorted before turning and resuming their walk; his companion running a few strides to catch up.

"Fucking useless…You hadn't considered that at all, had you?"

"…Not really."

"Idiot." Morinaga was not sure if he was glad that Souichi was acting like himself again or if he was jealous of the absence of the tenderness he had displayed for his sister. It was a very confusing set of emotions.

"So, since you have _everything_ thought out, what are we going to do? What do you _want me_ to do?" a long pause followed and when Morinaga looked over, he saw that Souichi was deep in thought; his brow furrowing as they continued their trek. Finally snapping out of it, his answer was surprisingly heated and gruff.

"Who says I have time to think about you right now? I still have to call the old man, get reinstated in school and find another apartment. Do whatever you want…" Morinaga was not sure if Souichi was just avoiding the question or genuinely did not care. He wanted so badly to believe the former…

"Well, I could help with the apartment…" A slightly quizzical glare was Morinaga's only answer. "I've had a job for a little while now and have saved up quite a bit. I'm only using Da- …Hito's credit card until he figures out which one it is and deactivates it." The look on Souichi's face foreshadowed an immediate rejection to the idea of living together permanently and Morinaga gulped at the impending rant.

"…We'll talk about it later." Morinaga beamed at the semi-positive response. '_Maybe he does genuinely want me around…It's weird seeing him so honest, though…'_

…..

"Sou-kun!"

"Oomf! Hi, Dad…" The man currently squeezing the life out of Souichi looked like a forty-year-old clone of his son; the resemblance shocking Morinaga completely. That same silver hair wrapped into an identical ponytail – Souichi had started wearing it up now that he had access to hair tied. Those same eyes and face shape with very little aging. The only difference was that Souichi's father had a pair of glasses resting on his nose.

Finally ensured of his son's presence, the slightly taller man backed away – hands gripping Souichi's shoulders with a frantic force – his eyes wracking the boy before him as if he would sprout fatal injuries any second.

"Where have you been?! What happened? We thought you were…" Souichi squirmed uncomfortably as the hands holding him tightened further.

"Um…That's a long story…" Hazel eyes flickered to Morinaga uneasily. Souichi had not even thought of what he would say to the impending barrage of questions. How much should he tell? Morinaga would definitely get in major trouble if he told the whole truth…

At his son's silence and the point of his nervous glances, his father trained his own gaze on Morinaga; who was standing quietly to the side, trying to seem inconspicuous.

"…Who's this, Sou-kun?" More uncomfortable silence followed.

"…He's…He's the reason I'm here right now…He helped me…get out." His father's expression flashed confusion before hardening into a look of stern frustration.

"Look, son. You're going to have to be open about this. We need to get the police involved. Explain to me why you were gone; what that boy has to do with it. Where were you?"

"I…can't tell you. I'm sorry." The older man heaved a huge sigh and dropped his arms, turning in exasperation before returning to glare at his child.

"Should we have been treating this like a runaway case? Because we thought you had been abducted. Your school things were scattered all over that sidewalk! I don't understand, Sou-kun. I need to understand." A stab went through Morinaga's chest at the hurt tone the man was failing to hide. Souichi himself became quiet and withdrawn with his response; speaking, not to his father, but to the floor.

"I got home as soon as I was able…and never once stopped thinking about family. Mostly of Kanako being here without an adult close. I can't tell you what happened but know I did _not_ want it. I didn't choose…that." Morinaga shifted his weight off of the wall he had been leaning against in alarm as Souichi shook with the effort of holding back the tears.

He was torn. Morinaga's safety was a main priority, but it seemed to mean his father thinking him a gutless runaway. A strong, overwhelming feeling of confusion and helplessness crashed into Souichi before he could suppress it. He looked up for the first time in a while to see his father's glare melting into a look of shocked concern. His son had not even come close to crying since the death of his mother.

"…Okay. I don't like it, but I'll respect your decision and secret."

"Thanks, Dad." The embrace that followed was long and full of reassuring intent; father and son both trying to calm the other. A look of recollection crossed the older man's face as the pair disconnected. Placate

"Oh, I almost forgot. Everything from your apartment is in a storage container, but I kept these because I didn't want them to break in the move." Reaching into his pocket, his hand came back clutching a pair of wire-rimmed glasses.

"These were found on the street with your school things…"

"…My glasses…" A look of disbelief crossed Souichi's face as he reached slowly for the article he had expected never to see again. He was only slightly nearsighted and could make do without them, but the reality of the situation came crashing into him as his fingers wrapped around the familiar metal. Everything came into shocking clarity as the frame settled on his nose.

"Thanks, Dad…" Morinaga could not help but to stare. The freed Souichi looked so much different from his pet before. His hair no longer flowed around him, but was put in a structured ponytail. And the glasses added a scholarly air that his light hazel eyes could not convey by themselves. He was no longer a beautiful slave, but a practical student again. Morinaga found himself intrigued by the transformation. '_He's so sexy in glasses…'_ Morinaga continued to stare as voices reached his ears.

"…naga…Morinaga! Hello?!" Souichi's hand was waving in front of Morinaga's face and was successful in bringing him out of his trance.

"Huh? What?"

"Dad's gone. Did you hear what he said about the apartment?" Morinaga had not heard a single word about the apartment; all he could think about was that striking face being so close to his own. Those gorgeous eyes shining from behind the glass windowing them. Those lips…

Souichi was frozen in his excitement over his father's plan by the look in Morinaga's eyes. It was the look of someone shocked by the beauty of something. The combination of that look and the absence of intimacy over the last few days made Souichi's skin shudder slightly as warm fingertips lightly brushed his cheek.

"Don't tell me you have a glasses fetish or something." He had meant it mostly as a joke, but Souichi's voice seemed to bring Morinaga back to his senses; his touch disappearing from Souichi's skin and leaving behind a feeling that could only be described as severe disappointment and frustration. The look of adoration melted into one of saddened guilt.

"I'm sorry…What was your dad saying about apartments?" Souichi debated whether or not to let Morinaga change the subject like that but, after a few awkward moments of trying to find the words to say, decided it was the best option available.

"He said, since he doesn't have any bills in the African rainforest and Kanako is on a free-ride scholarship, that he has a lot of extra money sitting around and has no problem paying for an apartment; as long as I go back to school." Depression washed over Morinaga at the words. '_So he doesn't need my help paying rent…There goes us living together…'_

"That's great, Souichi…" Souichi was not past noticing his former-owner's train of thought; he had lived with him for long enough to know when he was hiding sadness. '_He's not very good at it anyway.'_

"…He also said that, if you need a place to stay, you're welcome to room with me…"

"Really?!" The mixture of emotions that flew across Morinaga's features was almost comical. Surprise, disbelief, joy, excitement; but then uncertainty. Guilt. More sadness.

"Are you sure you want me to live with you?" Souichi sincerely wished that Morinaga would gain some confidence in himself and the relationship he was constantly questioning. But even so, Souichi had a lot of trouble finding the appropriate words with which to reassure him; so instead he chose to avoid the question entirely.

"Well, if you can't go home, I guess there's no choice." This was not enough. Morinaga needed more than vague acceptance from this boy to feel comfortable sharing the same apartment.

"No. There's always a choice. If you don't want me there, I'll figure something out. I need to know I won't be a constant bother to you if we live together." The frustration doubled in Souichi at the direct confrontation. '_Why can't he see that I have no problem with it?! I wouldn't have told him about it if I did…'_

'…You're really going to make me say it?"

"That's the only way I'll know for sure." Souichi looked at the ground a moment before returning his gaze to glare at Morinaga.

"I have no problem living with you, alright?!" It came out an angry shout.

"…Why?" The question was quiet and Morinaga could not look Souichi in the eye. '_Why do you want me around? You shouldn't…'_

"Okay, you've got to stop this shit! If I didn't want you around, I would tell you! I would tell you to get the fuck out! But I'm not, so stop assuming you're a bother!" The conversation had been rising in volume and Morinaga's reply raised it yet another pitch.

"How am I supposed to know I'm not a bother when you never tell me or act otherwise?! And every single bit of logic says that you shouldn't want me around! Of course I'm going to have doubts when you want your former captor to live with you!" The heated escalation of the argument ceased as all anger in Souichi vanished.

"Is that how you think I see you? As my captor?...Is that how you see yourself?" Morinaga followed suit and lowered his own voice to a whisper.

"That's what I was."

"No. You got me out of that place. That's what matters." Morinaga was shocked. He knew Souichi could be reassuring with his family, but had rarely experienced it himself.

"Are…Are you sure?" Morinaga thought that he might get a hug – or even a kiss – from the tender way with which Souichi had spoken, but was disappointed as his response was thrown over a retreating shoulder as he sauntered across the room.

"I don't say things unless I'm completely sure, so quit being such an insecure girl. C'mon, start packing. We're getting out of this hotel."

"Alright…" Morinaga was getting mixed feelings from his former-slave's assuring words. '_Okay, so he doesn't mind if I stay. But what about the physical part of the relationship…Will we ever get that back?"_


	23. Chapter 23

"Alright, Tatsumi-kun, you are officially reinstated at N University." The receptionist said with an earnest smile; trying to quash the awkwardness with extreme perkiness.

"Thank you."

"…It's good to have you back."

"Thanks…" Souichi exited the office – grateful to be away from yet another person who had thought him dead for a year or so – and made his way to where Morinaga was waiting in the front lobby.

"They're making me retake junior year."

"You don't have to wait until next starting semester, do you?" Morinaga ran a few steps to catch up to Souichi as they made their way outside; the silver-haired boy had regained what was left of his lost muscle mass and turned out to be quite a rushed walker.

"Nah, they said I could start now since it's only a few weeks in and I had half finished the year before the…abduction…" Morinaga could feel the conversation going to a dangerous place and decided to take it somewhere lighter.

"Well, that's good. So where to now? Wanna go home and watch TV?"

"Sure, why not." The pair had moved into the new apartment a few days ago and had slowly fallen into a comfortable routine around the new surroundings and situation. It was much the same as before, only there was never a chain connecting them. Or sex. There was never any sex. Morinaga did not think he could take the tension much longer, yet the knowledge that he had no right to ask anything of his love kept him from bringing it up. '_I guess it all depends on Souichi. If he gets desperate enough, he'll let me know…Who am I kidding?! That will _never _happen.'_

…

The heat from Morinaga was crashing into Souichi with unimaginable force. The inch and a half between them on the couch was too much space and not enough all at the same time and Souichi was looking for anything to distract himself. The show playing on the screen in front of them was not doing the job, although Morinaga seemed quite absorbed and was laughing at it often.

It had been so long without a single advance from the usually-pushy boy beside him. '_Does he not want me after what happened with his father…? Maybe he doesn't feel like he can now that he doesn't own me…I should be ecstatic about it – he's not jumping me at random anymore – but…'_ Souichi wished he could get rid of the heat building inside him and closed his eyes in an attempt to escape it.

_/_

_He was sitting in the middle of a pitch black room; the smell of blood filling his nose. It was dark. Too dark to see anything. But, as he squinted through the haze, a form began to surface in front of him. Souichi's heart skipped a beat as recognition set in. Morinaga's collapsed figure; his dark hair glistening with the crimson liquid that continued to leak from him. The pool of blood spread, getting closer and closer to where Souichi sat, motionless in his horror. The dark chocolate eyes that had always been so full of emotion were now bathed in a milky-grey film; deluding the rich color as death does with all beauty. Souichi tried to scream, but no sound escaped him._

_"You're mine. Mine now. Mine." The familiar voice sent tremors wracking through Souichi's frame. He tried to stand – to run for his life – but a paralysis had taken his body and none of his limbs would respond. Hito's cold fingers ran down the hyperventilating chest; his low tenor rasping the words over and over from behind. The fingers turned to claws. Began tearing flesh. Souichi tried to scream his agony and fear, but nothing came out._

_"Souichi…Souichi…Souichi…" The softer tone came from the ground in front of him and Souichi brought his frantic focus back to find milky eyes staring up at him, tears of blood streaming down Morinaga's pale-white, lifeless cheeks…_

"SOUICHI!" He didn't know where he was, but there was a hand on his chest. Souichi fought to get away, but was held down by two sturdy hands, the other on his shoulder. Terrified eyes scanned his surroundings, desperate to know what fresh hell he was in and what was attacking him.

He was on the couch, Morinaga's hands unclenching slowly from his body as the flailing ceased. Souichi could still hear his heart pounding in his ears – his breaths shaky, horrified gasps – but did not have the power to stop any of it. The first thing his settling mind searched for were those dark brown eyes. There was no film, no death; just the intense, fearful worry that had accompanied him snapping out of his nightmare before.

"It was just a dream. You were having a nightmare…" Morinaga said it soothingly; like reassuring him that it was not real would erase the images from his brain.

"I didn't…you…I couldn't…" Glancing down, Souichi noticed distantly that his hand was clutching at the denim of Morinaga's jeans; the fist shaking with the rest of his trembling form.

"It's okay, you're alright…" Remembering the last time something like this had happened, Morinaga quickly added, "I'm alright too. You just had a nightmare, everything's okay." Souichi could not take it anymore. The combination of the dream's resulting terror and the recent physical distance finally had him at his wit's end. Souichi did not give his arms permission to wrap forcefully around Morinaga's torso the way they did. Nor did he tell his head to rest on the steadily-breathing chest to make sure that the heart inside was not motionless and cold.

"Morinaga…" Souichi wondered who it was that had uttered that pitiful whisper before realizing that it was his own voice. A moment of appalled silence followed before warm arms draped across his shoulders, gentle fingers running through his hair, removing the tie.

"It's okay…" Silence lapsed as Souichi's body slowly stopped trembling. Quite a while pasted before Morinaga felt it safe enough to speak.

"You wanna hear something funny?"

"Not really."

"C'mon, it may cheer you up." Souichi liked the way Morinaga's breath blew into his hair; enjoyed hearing the baritone of his voice from where his ear sat against the reverberating torso. It was evidence that his dream was in fact false and that life still flowed through the body embracing him, and Souichi would listen to just about any asinine story for that reassurance.

"Fine."

"So you're reinstated at University, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And we're studying for the same major, so we'll be working together a lot, right?"

"I guess…"

"So that means I'm your kouhai and you're my senpai."

"…So?"

"Don't you like the way that sounds? Me calling you "Senpai"?" The last word was whispered deeply against Souichi's scalp and something inside him snapped with the vibrations.

He saw Morinaga flinch slightly as his head snapped up. '_He probably thinks I'm going to yell at him."_

"Look, I'm sorry, I-Mmh?!" Morinaga froze in shock at the long-awaited feeling of Souichi's lips pushing against his own. It was forceful; it was clumsy. But it was something Morinaga had not been allowing himself to imagine possible. '_Not really consent, though…he can always change the story later and say that it wasn't his fault…'_ But that thought – and any thought, really – fled Morinaga's mind as his own mouth began to dance with his senpai's. His own movements added a little more structure to the act, but a few minutes in and his self control began to slip. They were falling into a frenzy. Morinaga's hands – which had tangled themselves into silver hair – started moving of their own accord; fumbling sporadically at the buttons of Souichi's shirt. He couldn't stop, nor did he have any desire to. But what if Souichi didn't really want it and blamed him later? Morinaga fought through the intolerable arousal and forced a single word out.

"Wait." The sigh was whispered against Souichi's lips and the frustration returned ten-fold as the gentle hands he had secretly missed so much removed themselves from his yearning body. It was unfair how little they seemed to want or need the contact they were disconnecting and Souichi was shocked by the rush of emotion inside him. Sitting back, the situation dawned like a bullet wound to the chest. _'What the hell did I just do?! And what the hell was that reaction of his…? He really doesn't want me anymore.'_

"I'm going to bed." Souichi's feet grew wings with the mortification of his own actions and the surprising amount of hurt that had stemmed from Morinaga's.

"…Huh?! Wait a minute, come back!" Two steps away from his bedroom, a head of dark brown hair appeared between Souichi and the doorframe; forcing him to halt. In his desperation to escape the self-confidence shattering situation, Souichi – as he always did – turned to anger to hide his embarrassing emotions.

"Get the fuck out of my way, Morinaga!" Morinaga himself was shocked in the worse possible way. '_This isn't fair! How could he initiate something like that, just to change his mind so far into it?! Was it something I did?'_ Morinaga did not know what had happened to ruin Souichi's mood, but was determined to get that willingness back.

"What's the matter? What happened?" He could hear the desperation in his own voice. It had been quite a while, after all, and he was hopelessly turned on at this point. Morinaga could not tell if the hostile boy in front of him felt the same, but could not help but notice the adorable blush burning underneath his glasses.

"You! You don't-! Don't want…" An angry sigh hissed through Souichi's teeth. "Forget it. Just get out of my way." A blank look swept across Morinaga's face as some pieces clicked into place.

"I don't want…what? You know, Souichi, I didn't stop from lack of…wanting. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with where things seemed to be going…" Silence lapsed as Souichi stared intently at the ground and Morinaga decided that now was as good a time as any for a direct confrontation. '_Communication always seems to be what causes issues between us anyway. Maybe this will clear some things up instead of just making him more defensive…can't say that past experience is working in my favor, though.'_

"Look. You're always so distant; I don't know whether it's something I've done or if you're mad and upset for some other reason. But I need to know. Do you want a physical relationship with me now that you don't _have_ to? Because sometimes I think you may feel obligated to keep doing the things that I…forced you to do before. That's not the case. I have no idea why you still want me around, but I will never, _ever_ touch you like that again without your consent. I love you, and that means I don't want you to do anything you don't wan-"

"Oh, just shut up!" Souichi clenched his fists uncomfortably in the silence that followed his outburst; his next set of words much more quiet and soft. "Do what you want. I don't care anymore."

"No. That's not good enough. I need a yes or a no; not an "I don't care". And until I get a direct answer, I'll treat it as a "no"." Morinaga strained to hear what Souichi mumbled at the ground in response.

"What was that?" exasperation made the repeated words startlingly loud and Morinaga visibly flinched at the drastic change in volume.

"How can I make it any more obvious?!" 'I _made the first move this time, however embarrassing it may have been. Why can't that be answer enough?!'_

"By giving me actual consent. It doesn't even have to be verbal. A headshake would work…anything." Morinaga was quickly losing his resolve to wait for a "yes"; his body gravitating towards the object of his affection, his fingers brushing stray strands of silver hair away from hazel eyes.

Again, Souichi's body seemed to act without an order from him. Morinaga's fingertips against his skin sent the fever spreading with a vengeance through his slightly-trembling frame. His head moved before he even realized what he was doing.

Souichi had not even finished his assenting nod before he was melting into the heat he had been denying himself for too long. Morinaga's lips set the fast pace this time and the older boy found himself struggling to keep up. Warm fingers traced slow, deliberate designs up Souichi's side, lifting his shirt in the process. An involuntary moan escaped him as the other set of fire-starting digits tangled loosely in his hair once more, brushing against his ear and neck. Shocks of undeniable excitement shot through him at the sensations; making his limbs weak and unstable. Strong arms encased him when his knees buckled and a soft chuckle was heard against his forehead.

"Having trouble?"

"Sh-Shut up…" The response was meant to sound angry, but the gasp and whimper that followed as Morinaga's hand found his nipple was effective in ruining the edge.

"My bed or yours?" Souichi gave a groan of frustration.

"M-Mori…"

"Decide." The single word was whispered softly, but held a tone of finality that Souichi found impossible to ignore.

"My room…would be bad…"

"Understood."


	24. End

There was no more thought as the two boys stood beside Morinaga's bed, lost in each other's embrace. A smooth hand slipped under Souichi's shirt once again, running up the small of his back and nudging the lower half of his body even closer to the boy in front of him. His own hands were stationed against Morinaga's chest; the last, half-hearted effort at keeping some distance vanishing in the way they clawed with frantic force at the fabric.

His tongue tasted just the way Morinaga remembered, the feel of his skin shivering under his touch even more exciting than his memories. The only difference Morinaga noticed was how the glasses seemed to hinder certain movements as his lips attempted to dance with his former pet's. The hand that was not holding Souichi's torso to his own moved up to their faces; slipping the accessory off in one fluid motion and depositing them on the nightstand beside them. Then both hands were gliding up Souichi's chest, causing the subject of his sweet torture to arch his back in a way that sent Morinaga reeling with arousal; the soft moans a welcome bonus to his ears. The hands stopped where they were, however, and Souichi gave a very audible groan of frustration as their lips broke contact. Morinaga's words were a low, husky whisper.

"Do you mind taking off your shirt?" A silence followed in which Souichi looked as if he was biting back an indignant decline.

"…Fine. Whatever." The annoyance would have been much more convincing had he not been so out of breath. Silver hair cascaded over porcelain skin as Souichi lifted the shirt off over his head. Morinaga followed suit and his own shirt fell to meet the first on the bedroom floor. Restraint was once again lost as Morinaga took in the sight he had only recently seen in his dreams. Hands, previously so cautious and light, found themselves roaming frantically across now-uncovered skin. Disregarding all uncertainty and lack of confidence, Morinaga moved his lips to the supple neck.

"Ah…" A small noise escaped Souichi's now-unoccupied mouth. Gentle, tentative fingers snaked warily through dark brown hair consciously for the first time as Souichi tested his new-found acceptance of his body's wants. He felt Morinaga pause in surprise for a moment before resuming at an even faster pace. It was awkward – mildly confusing – but Souichi did not find his feeling of surrender to be a particularly bad sensation. Just something he was far from used to.

"Nnh…Mm!" He could not seem to shut himself up, especially with the way his nipples were being teased and pinched. His legs shaking sporadically, Souichi's fists clutched Morinaga's body in an effort to stay balanced.

"Is it alright if we move this to the bed?" Much more than "alright", the idea sounded rather appealing to the boy who was finding it harder and harder to keep his limbs from crumbling beneath him. '_But why does he have to ask like that?'_

"You d-don't have to ask about every little thing. Just do it." A small chuckle was heard as the arms grew tighter around Souichi's waist.

"You better remember what you just said tomorrow." Souichi was not exactly sure what Morinaga meant, but the chance to ask quickly vanished as the other's bodyweight sent them both careening to the side, onto the soft cushion of the mattress.

Both boys soon became lulled into an almost drunken state of bliss as the endless moments stretched on. Yet the slightly more comfortable atmosphere did not keep Souichi's muscles from locking up as a hand drifted down to his waistline. Unlike before – when he would gently push past his slave's desperate defenses – Morinaga froze in his movements; his face backing away so he could study Souichi's face. The panting boy cursed himself for the show of reluctance and the renewed uncertainty it caused.

"Are you okay? We can stop if…"

"No, it's just force of habit."

"…Are you sure?" Souichi's quiet answer held a note of embarrassment combined with frustration.

"I've told you before; just do what _you_ want. Because that's what I-…" Souichi could not for the life of him finish that mortifying sentence, but Morinaga seemed to understand.

'_Was that…verbal permission?'_ Morinaga kept his gaze fixed on Souichi's face as his hand resumed. He moved with deliberate slowness; hoping to keep the other boy as comfortable as possible. The buckles unfastened and Morinaga watched as Souichi's awkward, side-long glance melted; his eyes drifting shut, his head tilting back as the digits crept towards their target. Lips met in sweet, unhurried delight as Morinaga began a relaxed, patient tempo.

'_My God, it's been so long…'_ Souichi had been almost scared after the incident; he had been in pain at the slightest movement for quite a while after and did not know whether it would ever stop. But there was no agony in these gentle caresses; only an impending climax that could not come soon enough. His body reacted at a shocking speed. His hips bucked, limbs twitching uncontrollably. Morinaga's lips moved from Souichi's to his neck, causing sparks to fly and toes to curl.

"Mori…I'm-" It was one of the sweetest climaxes Souichi had ever experienced. It held none of the frantic urgency that usually accompanied acts such as these; mostly because he always insisted on struggling a good portion of the time. Morinaga's hand stopped as the body he had been stimulating slowly unclenched itself, his usual chuckle being heard over the soft panting.

"You've been holding that in for a while, huh?"

"Shut up…" Morinaga chuckled some more at the pitiful way with which those two, usually hateful, words were spoken.

"Psst, I have an idea…" Before Souichi could ask about the deviance he was sure was being concocted, strong arms were helping him to sit up. His pants and underwear – which were already halfway down his thighs – were slipped off and left to join the growing pile of garments on the floor.

"Come here, Senpai." Morinaga said with a sly grin; knowing what the title did to Souichi. Unsure hands rested on tan shoulders as Morinaga's guided Souichi towards him by the waist. The position ended with Morinaga sitting cross-legged while Souichi straddling him, standing on his knees. Morinaga's face being about at Souichi's chest meant that both his mouth and hands were within easy reach of some interesting places.

A startled yelp broke the quiet when a teasing finger nudged unexpectedly at Souichi's entrance. Pale hands tightened where they rested on Morinaga's shoulders at the impending discomfort.

"Just relax." The gentle whisper was followed by the sensation of a warm tongue running over Souichi's nipple as Morinaga's other hand ran up the underside of a once-again erect member. Souichi found himself hiding in locks of chocolate brown hair – breathing in the unmistakable scent that was Morinaga – as he struggled to keep his voice down. He could no longer deny how much he wanted this as well. His body – which had constantly been betraying him – was now in agreement with his tentatively consenting mind. His flesh seemed accustomed to Morinaga's steady intrusion despite the weeks spent without it and Souichi felt an odd sense of normalcy as he relaxed around the digit inside him. This was how the relationship with his kouhai and former master was supposed to be.

Inching deeper, Morinaga's finger found the right spot effortlessly; the slight nudge causing Souichi's hips to thrust back onto it sporadically.

"Nn…Mori…" The word was whispered into Morinaga's scalp and he had to bite back a groan of his own as his jeans grew more and more constricting.

"I-I don't think I can wait anymore, Souichi…" Morinaga's low voice sent tremors up the nipple his lips were still in contact with; causing Souichi to shudder uncontrollably. The warm sensation of his hands vanished and Souichi tried in vain to calm himself in their absence. Lifting his face out of Morinaga's hair, he looked down to watch as fumbling hands undid Morinaga's pants. The sight that sprang from the fabric sent a trill of some strong emotion bolting through Souichi; whether it was anxiety, excitement or some combination of the two, he was not quite sure. Steady hands returned, wrapping securely around his hips; pulling gently down. Souichi's body locked up a little in surprise as the situation clicked in his foggy brain.

"W-Wait, like this…sitting?! It seems dangerous! It's-!" The hands guiding him immediately stopped at the frantic note in Souichi's voice and Morinaga shushed him softly before voicing his calm reply.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just keep a hold of me and you'll be fine. I'll keep you steady, I promise."

"…Why can't we just do it the normal way?" There was still a trill of hysteria in his rushed words.

"Because, this way you can go at your own pace; you can stop at any time." Souichi was silent as he thought it over. But thought was quickly overtaken by the aching need growing in his groin and the disappointing emptiness inside him. Morinaga's hands returned to keep him balanced as he lowered himself further; positioning his body over the appendage below him. The pressure grew gradually as he eased down until it became unbearable.

"I-I don't think this is going to-AH!" In an instant, something gave – cutting off Souichi's skeptical plea – and the pressure eased. The tip had gone through. Every panting breath held the hint of a whimper as Souichi slowly adjusted to the sudden entry. He heard Morinaga's moan over his own sounds and felt the digits at his waist tighten.

"That's…not all, Souichi…" the quiet, prompting words brought Souichi out of his scattered trance somewhat. Summoning up what little control he had left, the slim hips lowered themselves another inch; increasing the volume of the gasping whines.

Morinaga's limited self control snapped at the combination of his beloved's adorable noises and the glorious heat that was so close to engulfing his entirety. He could not take it anymore and his body acted of its own accord; his hips bucking and hands forcing his partner down at an alarming rate. A cry of mixed surprise and agony echoed around the bedroom at the desperate movement and Morinaga felt immediate remorse for his heated actions.

"I'm so sorry, I-…Are you hurt?"

"Nn…no…I'm okay…" It had hurt. An unimaginable amount. Yet, for some unfathomable reason, Souichi did not mind. In fact, the waves of arousal that accompanied the unexpected pain overthrew all other feeling. '_There's got to be something wrong with me, getting turned on by that…'_ But even this thought – full of self loathing and contempt – vanished in the frenzy that was sex with Morinaga.

An earthy growl sounded in Morinaga's chest as Souichi slowly began moving his hips up and down. His spot – usually nudged and glided across – was being hammered into at an intensity Souichi had never experienced before. His body weight was all the leverage he needed to send himself into pure ecstasy; his heightened excitement causing him to tighten even further around the member inside of him and rushing Morinaga's own arousal along. Pale knuckles became snow white as Souichi's nails dug new trenches into Morinaga's skin. Strong hands moved from Souichi's waist as tanned arms wrapped firmly around his torso; pulling him even closer to his partner as Morinaga began thrusting in time to Souichi's own movements.

Muscles bunched and clenched in exact sequence as both boys reached simultaneous climax. It was the first time Morinaga could remember finishing this early. But Souichi was being so sexy…so beautiful…so willing…

"Senpai, I love you…I love you so much…" Silence stretched as both parties calmed in post-coital bliss; Souichi's body collapsing into Morinaga's own exhausted arms. Through the panting, he took in a deep breath; a breath that would create a reply. '_I just know he'll tell me to shut up…to stop acting like a girl…'_

"I know."

* * *

_The end ^-^ Stay tuned for an epilogue, though._


	25. Epilogue

"Hey, do you have any idea why this bacteria reacted the way it did?"

"No clue. That's why I assigned its evaluation to you." Morinaga sighed in exasperation as he stared at the numbers on his computer screen. It always amazed him how cruel and demanding his senpai could be.

"Alright, well how do you expect me to come up with a valid conclusion when the data is completely illogi-" A sudden knock on the door stopped his annoyed rant mid-sentence and Morinaga looked up in mild surprise; no one had visited the pair since they had moved into the new apartment. Then again, they weren't exactly telling everyone they knew their address either. Looking back from the door, Morinaga found Souichi staring expectantly at him; his hands still poised at his own keyboard.

"I got it." A few joints cracked as he stood from the table and Morinaga winced slightly in discomfort. Making his way over to the door, he opened it cautiously; unsure of anyone who knew where he was. '_This could be Dad's agents for all I know…'_ The door inched open and a flash of familiar ebony hair caught Morinaga's eye. A dawning of recognition hit as at the couple that stood before him.

"Yori?!" That same, ever present smile widened with Morinaga's own; the grin just as lopsided and cheerful as ever.

"Hey, Mori, long time no see."

"No kidding! Come on in." Yori entered the living room to Morinaga's beckoning; a tiny frame latched to his hand following him inside.

"I see you brought Maki along too…" Morinaga felt his smile fade slightly in confusion and worry; slaves were never meant to leave the mansion. Something must have happened. '_Did Yori just leave with her…?'_

"Yup," Yori's smile did nothing but grow as he looked down at the miniscule girl; her wide, green eyes shining up at him, full of trust and love. Leaning down slightly, he stage whispered to her, "psst, why don't you go say hi to Souichi-kun while I talk to Mori…" A small shake of her head was Maki's only response as she released her companion's hand and nearly skipped over to where Souichi still sat at his computer.

Souichi looked up, his eyes widening slightly in recognition at the little girl standing before him.

"Hi." Hands clasped behind her back; dainty feet rocked back from heel to toe as Maki swayed in what seemed like a cheerful but nervous manner. Clad in her usual sundress, she resembled a grade schooler on her way to church; her small, soprano voice adding to the effect.

"Hi…" Souichi honestly had no idea what to say to the child.

"You wear glasses now." Maki stated assuredly.

"Yup…" A moment of silence that Souichi could consider nothing less than awkward followed in which he struggled with what he should say to this peculiar girl. '_What can we possibly talk about? Dresses and unicorns…?'_ His eyes glancing up to where Yori and Morinaga were whispering in the corner sparked an idea. He had always wondered about this.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Maki beamed as though his taking an interest in her was the best gift Souichi could have given.

"Okay…so, how old are you exactly?" '_Slavery and kidnapping may not be all Yori's guilty of…'_ Maki tilted her head to the side, looking confused as to why it mattered. Souichi found himself hoping he hadn't offended her; then realized that it would probably mean her leaving and the uncomfortable moment ending…

"I'm seventeen." That child-like voice did not match her words and Souichi had to take a minute to let the information sink in. In his blank stare, Maki smiled angelically.

"You're seventeen?!"

...

Meanwhile, as Souichi and Maki were attempting conversation, Yori pulled Morinaga to the other side of the room; his grin all but disappearing.

"How did you find us?" Morinaga asked, a slight amount of apprehension lacing his tone. '_I'd like to trust Yori, but how do I know my father didn't blackmail him into coming here to trick me…?' _

"Oh, that. I know you go to N University, so I just went to the office there, told them it was a family emergency and that I needed your address so I could contact you." He seemed to be telling the truth; there wasn't even a trace of nervousness in his explanation.

"Ah, that makes sense, I guess. So what happened? You finally got Maki out? Didn't you have family issues that kept you from leaving?" Yori waved a hand dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, but that's not why we're here; I wasn't lying about the family emergency…Mori, it's your dad…" Morinaga's muscles instantly tensed at the mention of his father. He hadn't been able to think of a plan to get back at him for what he had done, but was working on it in his free time.

"…What about him?" Yori looked slightly taken aback and Morinaga wondered if all the rage inside him was showing on his face.

"Well…Something happened…"

"So I've gathered. What exactly?"

"…The mansion's gone. Everyone; gone." It took a second for that statement to process in Morinaga's mine.

"…What?! How?!"

"One of Morinaga-sama's personal slaves escaped. She ran through the woods and got lucky. Found the nearest town before night even fell. Then she reported everything. There was a full blown investigation; police were everywhere. You'll probably end up hearing about it in the news before long, if the government doesn't try to cover it up; I just felt like you should know before it's plastered in the headlines."

"Well thank you. So how did you guys get out? And do you know what happened to my father? My brother?"

"Well, all I really know is the process the authorities went through. The rest are rumors. Anyway, the police showed up, arrested everybody not in chains and put each and every slave in interrogation. They were asked three questions. Are you here against your will? Were you sexually molested? And, if so, can you name or visually identify your molester? Or at least that's what I've heard from some of the freed slaves I know. If they answered yes, they either gave the name of their master or, if they hadn't even been on a first name basis, they would be shown the arrested men and told to point out the man who raped them. Now, if they answered no, they were asked to name their partner and he was let go. And they could leave."

"I'm guessing that was Maki's answer?" Yori's smile appeared again full force.

"Yeah, but I had stopped restraining her a long while ago so, when they found her, she wasn't even confined. So technically they didn't have anything on us."

"That's good. I'm glad you got out."

"Me too. And, about your dad and brother…every single one of their slaves pleaded against them. Apparently they were horrible masters. And your dad especially had so many of them, the charges against him are enormous. He's facing definite life, maybe even the death penalty…" Morinaga's initial reaction was immediate relief. If his father was dead or in prison, he could not hunt down and endanger Souichi anymore. And that was a huge weight off his shoulders. Clasping his hand on Yori's shoulder, Morinaga felt his smile grow as the news began to really sink in. '_I don't have to worry about opening the front door anymore. He's safe…we're safe.'_

"You have no idea how great that is." Morinaga said with short burst of relieved laughter. Yori smiled too, placing his own hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Well, you're handling this news a hell of a lot better than I thought you would. I'm glad it helped. I do have a question of my own now, though." Morinaga took a quick glance behind him to check on the two others in the room – surprised to find Maki sitting in Souichi's lap as he showed her something on his laptop – and turned back; dropping his voice just in case Yori's question was...sensitive.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"So…what exactly happened that day in the infirmary? Is Souichi okay? God, he looked like something had ran him over, and I don't think you would do something like that to him…I was going to ask you this before, but you disappeared not long after." Morinaga fought his shock at Yori knowing about the incident and thought back to that day. It was all just a blur of anger, immense worry and depression. '_But I think Yori and Maki may have been in the infirmary when I got there…'_

"Um…let's just say that there's a few reasons why I'm glad my dad's gone…and that's one of them." Yori's eyes widened; his smile gone with the appalled expression.

"You're dad did that?! But one of the biggest rules was 'don't touch another's slave unless given permission'…"

"Yeah, but not everyone else had a homosexual relationship with their slave. I think he blamed Souichi for my sexual orientation…and took it out on him. Twice."

"Man, I would be happy he's gone too, in that case. I got to tell you, I thought you had gone a little insane, getting all happy about your dad's imprisonment."

"If it means Souichi's safe, I'm going to be overjoyed about it." Yori laughed lightheartedly.

"I understand. It's obvious you love him a lot. Speaking of our loves, it looks like their getting along great." Maki was laughing hysterically at something Souichi was doing with the computer, his own mouth curled into one of those rare smiles that Morinaga lived to see. He could not stop his own chuckle as he responded.

"Looks like it. So, do you want to stay for dinner? Watch a little TV or something?"

"Yeah, sure, we don't have anywhere to be until tomorrow."

"Great."

Watching Souichi interact and socialize with mutual friends – seeing his smile as everyone laughed brightly around him – made Morinaga feel the most content he had been in months. '_This is how things are supposed to be. This feels like a normal relationship. Things are finally right.'_


End file.
